Eyes of the Storm
by Angel0y
Summary: The galaxy as a whole had always fought to keep her docile. Twi'lek pilot Challeen has battled through hell to get to where she is and she's not about to lay down now. From hunting scumbags to tracking down lost pirate treasures, this is sure to be one long ride. And that brown eyed Farmboy might make her believe again.{Smuggler storyline of SWTOR, Female Scoundrel w Corso Riggs}
1. Chapter 1

**enAuthors Notes:** Hello and welcome to the fist chapter of _'Eyes of the Storm.'_ This is a personal made fanfiction that will follow the SWTOR Smuggler storyline. The Smuggler story line is one of my favorites. It combines a gritty realism with a fantasy adventure that leaves much open to interpretation. The Smuggler is simply one person struggling against a galaxy that's trying to out the underdog. Something most people can appreciate.

As always, I own none of the character or products of Bioware or Lucas Games.

This story will include a number of scenes that occur between missions, points of views from the various companions and people around, as well as reveling the backstory of my own character, Challeen, who's personality and story belong solely to me.

At the end of each chapter, I will include an explanation for some of the lore included in that chapter. While I will not claim to be an expect of Star War lore, I do research to ensure I get as accurate a setting as I can. However, if I make a mistake, I encourage my readers to contact me so I doesn't happen the future.

As always, reviews are welcome and flames will be ignored. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

When Corso had first laid eyes on the Captain, he hadn't known what to think. Well…he'd had a few thoughts, but none of them were ones he'd express to a Lady, especially one he just met. And one whose presence alone had made him shift a bit uneasily. Working with Viidu for the last five years had been profitable and enjoyable. The husky man was like a second father to him. Corso trusted him without question. So when Viidu had told him to work with Skavak, Corso hadn't argued.

Truthfully, he'd never really liked Skavak. The man was an egomaniac and hornier than Devaronian on Spice. But no one could say the man wasn't smart. Despite his lax treatment of the fairer sex _(at least in Corso's opinion),_ Skavak knew his way around the galaxy. Which is why Viidu took him on. Skavak had waved him over, saying he'd arranged a delivery and they needed to prep the landing pad. Corso hadn't asked any question, just trotted out the door with the slick human.

Waiting on the Captain's ship to arrive, Corso had finally though to ask Skavak about the person arriving. Skavak had shrugged lightly and replied, "Just some freighter pilot that happened to get the job. Nobody special Corso. Oh…hey...Head high Riggs. There's our ship."

Corso had lifted his head and watched the cargo starship with interest. Looking back, just seeing how the Captain had handled flying into and landing on Ord Mantell, he really should have had a better idea of who he was dealing with. The XS Freighter class ship had almost looked like it was gliding through the air, floating on an invisible cloud that would keep it airborne no matter what.

Even when laser fire had suddenly shot up from the ground without warning, the ship had smoothly rolled to the side in a surprisingly graceful arch, looking almost peaceful among the hailstorm of death that attempted to bring it down. It was like watching a tree bend in the wind, easily maneuvering around the obstacle and coming to a perfect landing before the two men. Corso had been impressed at the Captain right then and there. Everything that happened afterwards only increased that feeling a hundred fold.

When the ramp had lowered from the doorway of the ship, Corso had waited somewhat eagerly for the exit of the Captain, wanting to slap the man on the back for his gusty and talented flying. His enthusiasm had been paused by the sight of who walked out of the starship. Not a scarred and bitter spacer...but a women. And an alien to boot, a Twi'lek. Corso recalled his first thought when he'd laid eyes on the Captain with some embarrassment. ' _That's it? She's so small.'_ And she was small, a little bit of a thing. But as the Captain had walked towards the two men, Corso's opinion started to change almost immediately.

It was the way she carried herself. Confidence radiated from the petite Twi'lek like light from a blue sun. She held her head high, chin tilted at just such an angle that it looked like she was challenging the whole galaxy to take her on. She wore snug fitting pants that emphasized the lean, toned muscles of her thighs. A single blaster was holstered at her hip. It looked well worn, the handle smudged in places from constant use. A larger scattergun was slug across her back, but it was clear her blaster was what one really needed to pay attention to.

Her torso was wrapped in what Corso recognised as body armor, but it was thinner than any he'd ever seen and didn't diminish from the appealing curves the Twi'lek boosted. Actually, if anything the form fitting protection enhanced her femininity, making her look soft and warm, a temptation just out of arms reach. He remembered that his eyes had lingered on her luscious bosom before his chivalrous nature kicked in and Corso had raised his eyes to her face while fighting down an shameful blush.

He'd seen his fair share of the tentacle humanoid race, mostly females in Cantina's wearing next to no clothing and swaying their hips in the faces of anyone who'd pay credits for a good time. Looking at the cherry blossom pink skin of the Captain as she approached them, Corso felt a sizzle run across his skin. Her headtails were patterned with black stripes that reminded Corso of a tiger. No unusual, most Twi'lek lekkus had some markings. But it was the facial markings that he found fascinating. Twin black stripes shaped almost like a pair of lighting bolts went from the inner corner of her eyes, across her cheeks and down her neck, disappearing under her taupe shirt. A triangular marking covered her chin, the point just brushing over her lower lip. Corso briefly wondered if that marking would change the texture of her lips before he gave himself a mental kick. No need to be thinking that, they still had a job to do.

Skavak hadn't said anything till the Captain had walked up to them, inclining her head and turning to look over her shoulder at the still firing turrets before smirking to herself like she was sharing some private joke the two men had no right to hear. When she'd looked back at the two men, she'd met his eyes briefly. _'_ _So blue, like clear sunny skies. Beautiful'._ She had bright, shining iris's that almost looked to glow and shimmer. Corso swore for a moment he could see the whole galaxy in those cornflower eyes.

Yeah...Corso hadn't known what to think when he'd first met her. She wasn't anything like what he was expecting. And that had only gotten worst as the next few days had rolled on. The Captain had dealt with Skavak in a brisk, professional way, telling Corso right away that she was good at her job. He still recalled the chill up his spine when she'd shook his hand and spoke her name, "Challeen, most people call me Chall."

Challeen...it suited her. The name rolled pleasantly off the tongue and lingered in the ears like a song. Some alien names were harsh and sticky, hard to pronounce and harder still to get right. And in the business Corso was in, mispronouncing a name could mean the difference between a closed deal and a Cantina brawl ending in bruises and broken bones. So he was glad the Captain's name was so easy to speak.

Even seeing the slight lip curl of disgust that Skavak had thrown her way, she hadn't been ruffled or offended. She'd collected her payment for the blasters, ignoring Skavak's obvious distain of dealing with aliens. Corso figured she must be accustom to it, a lot of humans were Xenophobe's. It still made him want to pummel Skavak to a pulp for insulting a Lady, but if the Captain didn't take offensive action, there was no need for Corso to. After all, she was going to be gone in a few minutes. At least...that had been his thoughts at the time.

When the call had come in that the miserable Separatists had high jacked the Land Cannon and Challeen couldn't take off without getting blown to smithereens, her face had shifted from the professional cargo Captain to...something else. Something...dark...dangerous and something that made Corso want to immediately find cover. The expression on her face had been brief, but it had solidified one thing in Corso's mind. He was **NOT** going to cross this Spacer.

Unfortunately...Skavak had missed that memo. Or possibly ignored it. Corso recalled that resistance the Captain had displayed when told to leave the hanger to disable the Sep's hold on the Land Cannon. He realised now that Challeen may have sense Skavak's intentions, even though she'd only known him for a few minutes. The Captain seemed to have a sixth sense for trouble, an eye for seeing betrayal before it happened. Corso was quickly learning to trust the Captain's instincts. Stars knew that he'd been completely blindsided by Skavak when the Separatists had flooded the hanger and the dark haired human had spun with a smirk, blaster aimed at his chest, "No hard feeling Corso. But I got bigger plans to move onto."

Those had been the last words he'd said. Working with the man for over a year, and he didn't even hesitant to shoot a blaster round into him. Of course, the chest plate he wore absorbed most of the damage, though it still stung like a bitch. The wide arching pistol swung at Corso's head had hurt a lot more.

Corso recalled the rumble of the Freighter's engines firing up though the swirling haze of fighting to stay conscious. He also remembered the extreme silence that had followed the ships departure from the landing pad. Opening his eyes, he blearily saw the trim form of Challeen standing in the open doorway of the hanger, looking at the empty spot where her ship had once been. And saying nothing...

She hadn't flown off the handle, screaming and swearing to the sky at the theft of her ship. She hadn't spun on him, snarling in rage that he'd let Skavak pull the wool over his eyes. No...Challeen had stood before the empty landing pad. Calmly. For a fraction of a second, Corso had thought that she hadn't been upset about the loss of her property. Till she'd turned around and walked over to him, kneeling down to assess him injuries. That's when he'd seen those eyes.

For as long as Corso lived and breathed, he never, **EVER** wanted to see _those eyes_ aimed at him. Those beautiful, cloudless blue eyes had changed. As Challeen had prodded at his wounds, waiting for his head to clear, Corso saw those eyes in all their wrathful and deadly glory. The blue orbs had darkened...holding a rage so intense Corso swore he felt all of Ord Mantell tremble from it. Not longer a clear, crisp cerulean...no...the eyes of his Captain were clouded now. Blackened like an incoming storm, with swirls of grey and indigo looking like approaching thunder. Like he'd just stepped back into his old farmhouse and was looking out the window at an encroaching tempest filled with gales of destructive force just looking for a place to let loose.

Corso hadn't realized he started to shake till the Captain raised those terrifying eyes to him. Those eyes sent a thrill thought him, one that he was still trying to figure out.

He'd learned that Challeen was a medic. One hell of a medic in fact. She'd assessed his wounds within moments, whipping out a tube of Kolto and smearing the healing gel over his bruised jaw before he'd had a chance to protest. Her storm filled eyes had faded slightly during her treatment of him, but the rumble of rage could still be heard in her voice when she spoke. Corso had told her about Viidu and the two had set off once he could stand.

The trip back to Fort Garrick had been...interesting. Challeen had firmly demanded any and all information he'd known about Skavak. Still feeling the sting of betrayal and all too ready to throw the backstabber under the Rancor that was rapidly turning into the commonly Captain, Corso had spilled everything. Viidu had been an assets in tracking the Bantha trash. Corso felt an empty, hollow pain in his chest recalling how they'd found his employer and friend.

It had certainly been a hell of a few days on Ord once the Captain had set her mind to track Skavak. Despite Viidu sending her into deathtrap after deathtrap, Challeen had not only come back in one piece, but she'd come back with every bit of info needed to break through the Separatists lines. And barley had a scratch on her to boot. Knowing she was a medic and tooting a bag full of Kolto could only explain her uncanny luck to an extent.

It was only after he'd insisted on joining her in infiltrating the Sep's main base that he'd learned just how capable and clever his Captain really was. She'd fought against him accompanying her at first, stating that he'd slow her down. Corso figured it was once again one of those times his Captain had sensed a wrongness in the air. He made a mental note to pay a lot closer attention when Challeen got those feelings, she really did have a knack for sniffing out deception.

The trip to the volcano Separatists hideout had gone smoothly. They hadn't met any resistance. Crouched behind a rocky outcrop, Challeen had turned her now storm enraged eyes on him. Corso had shivered from the glance, but felt better knowing that crashing thunder wasn't aimed at him. The Captain was about to step into a warzone, and she knew how to handle herself. Challeen had waved him over, maneuvering him into a standing position before suddenly dropping to her knees in front of him. Corso, being a young male in his prime and having admired the pretty view of the Captain, immediately thought the worst _(and best)_ and had yelped in sheer shock, "Cap-Captain!...really!? Wha-What are you...!"

Challeen, perhaps having expected his reaction and backpedaling, had grabbed his hips in both hands to keep him still and glared up at him, "Riggs! Quit moving! This is a delicate device and I'm not going to have it broken because of your overzealous imagination. Hold still! This'll only take a minute."

Her sharp tone and surprisingly strong grip worked to make him freeze in place. Corso was sure his face had been redder than a Tatoonie sunset, but he'd obediently stood still while the Captain connected a device to his ammo belt. He'd observed her work with curiosity. The machine looked sorta like a Shield Generator, but it was smaller and had more wires. After she'd finished, Challeen had stood up, dusting off her pants and looking as comfortable as could be considering she'd been kneeling with her face at the level of his groin for over 2 minutes. She'd explained the device shortly afterwards.

"What I just hooked up is called a Stealth Generator. It works similar to a Shield Generator, expect instead of blocking incoming blaster fire, it refracts incoming light waves and reflects them back out, creating an image of whatever's behind you. Now, before you go getting excited Corso, this is not instant invisibility. Its like active camouflage. It makes it so you can blend into the background, become unnoticed by most eyes that pass over you. It has limits. You're not going to be able to stroll past some guards and not get spotted. The faster you move, the more likely you are to be seen, so we're going to be taking it slow. Its best to stick close to walls and shadows when using the Generator. We'll also need to find cover from time to time to let the battery pack recharge. This is a heavily guarded place, less alarms we raise, the more likely we'll be to succeed. You'll need to step lightly too, it only hides your body, not your sounds. Any questions?"

Corso had been beyond impressed. He had a good amount of knowledge about weapons, but he'd never heard of a Stealth Generator before. He'd wondered briefly just who the pretty Captain had as contacts that let her get her hands on that kind of technology. He hadn't had the nerve to ask her then, and still hadn't work it up yet. Infiltrating the Separatists base had revealed a lot about the Captain that Corso hadn't know before.

She was patient and able to move like a serpent through sand. Corso had followed her lead, listening to the near silent steps she walked in front of him, only seeing her because he knew to look for the slight outline the Stealth Generator couldn't quite hide. Several times, she'd held his hand as they crept by a patrol of guards, showing him how to move and keeping him close. His hand still tingled a bit from the touch.

He'd thought they'd be caught for sure when they ended up crouched behind a stack of crates, waiting for the Generator to recharge. Corso had heard the laughter of the Sep's on the other side of their hiding place, mocking the Republic soldiers that fought against them and bragging about their recent civilian kills. His hands had shook in rage, gripping his rifle so tightly he'd thought he might break the weapon. It had be the soft touch of Challeen's hands that had broke his red hazed vision. The warm fingers, warmer than a human hand by a few degrees, had made him pause and look up at her. She'd had a gentle expression on her face, one that almost didn't suit the rough tumble Captain. One of...understanding?

That's when Corso came to realise the Captain was much more than simply first rate Smuggler. She was a women, one who'd clearly been through hell, fought, bled and sacrificed to get where she was. What she'd been through he still had no idea, but she understood what he'd been through. She understood that he was still raw and bleeding from his parents death, still tossed and turned at night, wondering if he could have done more, what might have been different if he'd been at the ranch when the Separatists attacked. She understood his anger, his hate towards the heartless, fanatical rebels that had ripped Ord Mantell, ripped his home, apart. She understood...and her swirling stormy eyes held a promise that he'd have vengeance. It was that silent vow that made him stay still and not burst through the crates to dismember the chortling Sep's.

Once they'd made their way further into the base, things had gotten a lot more hairy. Upon learning that the rebels had be suckered by Skavak, a shoot out had gone down. That had been the first time Corso had seen the Captain in combat. And it wasn't one he was going to be forgetting soon. Challeen had moved like she was born to fight. The first blast she'd shot had blow the head off the nearest Separatists, sending fragments of brain and bone spewing onto his companions. The speed at her draw and gore covering their faces had caused the remaining dupes to pause.

Corso had unslung his rifle and started firing, but his shots were more suppression then actual damage, though he got in a few good kills himself. Cause the Captain had plunged head first into the Sep's ranks and rendered absolute havoc. He remembered watching her with awe. Challeen had used a combination of close ranged blaster fire and dirty fighting tactics, one of which included pistol whipping a Sep that tried to bring her down via yanking on her Lekku. That poor, poor unfortunate soul had received a point blank shot straight to the balls for his trouble, leaving him screaming in pain and curled on the volcano floor.

In a cruel display the left Corso chilled to the bone, Challeen had left that human howling in agony as her heated weapon found other marks, felling the small group before she walked back over to the bleeding, sobbing wretch and put a round in his head with a sneer on her lips.

It had been a gory, brutal display of just how deadly the petite little Twi'lek really was. And a final nail in the coffin of vows Corso had made. Top of that list was, once again, he was **NEVER** going to cross this women. When they'd found the last of the Sep's cowering in the back, begging for his life and stating that Skavak had run off with some kind of antique droid, Corso felt the old hate rise to the surface. He'd leveled his rifle at the rebel, seeing his families burnt farmhouse in his mind. When the trembling human had blurted out a name familiar to him, the Captain had growled lowly. Corso hadn't even know she knew how to growl, let alone that she could express the sound in such a way that his stomach actually flipped.

Especially when she'd turned away from him while snarling, "Getting real tired of people on this planet stabbing me in the back. Finish it Riggs...we've got a Whomp Rat to kill."

Corso had been too emotionally unstable to question her order, firing off a round into the pleading Separatists head without hesitation. He felt mildly better afterwards, like maybe his dead parents would rest a bit easier. But it hadn't stopped the wave of uneasiness filling him as he rushed after the Captain and high tailed it back to Fort Garrick. Whether it was luck or skill, they'd arrived just as Syreena was calling Skavak on the Holovid. Corso remembered seeing Viidu's body laid out like a bag of trash, the acrid smell of burnt flesh and smoldering blaster residue.

The Captain appeared to have already made her choice in the matter, leveling her pistol at Syreena while Skavak watched with a disturbed smile. Despite the ache of treachery that Syreena's actions left, the thought of killing her made him feel sick. Syreena was still a women, a Lady, someone that needed to be protected. People could call him naïve, call him stupid or weak. But he just could stomach the thought of killing a women. It just wasn't right.

Challeen didn't seem to agree. Her finger had already been tightening on the trigger, even as Syreena back away with panic filling her eyes. Corso hadn't known what to do. He didn't want to step in-between the Captain and Syreena, but he also did not want to have to witness the execution of someone he'd once called a friend. He hadn't realized he'd spoken till the sound left his mouth, "Captain..."

Challeen's eyes had flicked over to him briefly before returning to Syreena. Corso hadn't had the nerve to say anything else, truly fearing for his own life in that moment. The Captain hadn't had a good time on Ord, being betrayed and beat up wherever she went. His assistance to her had been minimal at best. And he didn't think for a moment that she wasn't cold blooded enough to kill him too if he interfered. But...to his amazement, she'd lowered her blaster from Syreena's face and slipped it back into its holster.

Syreena, to her credit, had wised up and offered two tickets for a shuttle to Coruscant, where Skavak was headed with the Captain's stolen ship. Challeen had waved Syreena away, telling her to stay the hell out of her sights before walking over to Viidu's body. Corso remembered how she'd knelt beside the pudgy human, eyes scanning his cold form. Corso has observed her carefully, watching as she reached out, almost tenderly, to close Viidu's dead eyes.

He realized that she'd regretted not being present, not being able to protect the extravagant man from his own trusting nature. But she'd stood after a few moments and plucked up the shuttle pass, ready to walk out and leave everything behind. It had been that moment that he'd gotten over his skittishness around her. Corso had stepped in her path, stopped her and demanded to accompany her to Coruscant.

And that's how he ended up here. Crammed about a tinny civilian transport heading for the capital planet. Corso leaned back on the metal bunk, scratching idly at his neck scars. Funny how things worked out. Here he was, flying away from Ord Mantell after five years, ready to make a new start somewhere else. Stretching out, he winced a bit when his feet hit the wall. The transport had tiny quarters for sleeping, barely able to hold a bunk.

More like living in a closet, but if it got him and the seven other people, including two Republic soldiers he'd spotted boarding with them, Corso could live with it for a few days. They were due to arrive on Coruscant in 2 days. He hoped that they managed to beat Skavak there. But more importantly...he hoped that the Captain wouldn't abandon him on the bustling core world. Because he'd come to a realization over the cramped shuttle ride about the lovely Twi'lek.

She didn't need him.

Even as the thought crossed his mind, Corso winced. Because he knew it was true. Challeen was a tougher than Mandalorian steel, smarter than Yaka and deadly than a hungry Rancor. She'd been around the galaxy, been through all kinds of hell and was still standing strong and proud. So yeah...the Captain didn't need him to find Skavak or her stolen ship. The only reason he was here was because there had been a second pass to the shuttle. Once the two of them hit Coruscent, there was no reason for her to stay with him. Unless...unless he gave her one.

Corso stared at the ceiling of his itty bitty sleeping quarters, thinking long and hard. Yes, the slight alien Captain still put the fear of God in him. Especially when she was mad. But there was a softness he'd seen. It was rare and fleeting, but it was still there. Corso wanted to see Skavak's face when Chall found him, wanted to see those blue, blue eyes cloud over. Watch the storm rise and fall, hear the crack of thunder and watch the flash of lighting.

Yes...he wanted to stay with the Captain. But to do that...he need to give her a reason to keep him. Grunting to himself, Corso pulled himself from the bunk and shouldered his rifle. It was time to have a chat with the fair Twi'lek he'd been paired with.

* * *

Challeen had always known the galaxy was a harsh place. She'd learned from a very young age that there were few people she could rely on. Not that she was a complete cynic, she did try to give people the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes it worked, other times it bit her in the ass. Regardless, Chall had persevered and was well on her way to earning a small name for herself among the underworld.

The job on Ord Mantell had paid well enough and she'd made sure to collect before leaving her ship unguarded. Skavak may have been a low life son-of-a malnourished Hutt, but the man had to have some serious tech skills to have maneuvered past her locking mechanisms. She'd installed and upgraded them personally. And she knew her work wasn't shoddy. So Skavak either had some talented fingers or he'd been well prepared. Either way, the rouge in her was impressed. Angry as hell and itching to blast the bastards smug smile straight to the Pit, but impressed none the less.

She reflected back on her leaving of Ord. The arrival of the hired guns by Rogun was concerning. Even though Viidu had done what her could to draw the man's attention away, he'd still found time to put a price on her head. Challeen made a note to watch her back. It wasn't the first or even only bounty she'd gain, likely wouldn't be the last. But she'd at least like to have some moments where she wasn't jumping at shadows or expecting a blaster to be pressed into her spine.

Riggs had handled himself well considering. When the Farmboy had demanded to join her, Chall hadn't thought he'd last long. Not that she was intending to throw him into the fire, but she wasn't anyone's babysitter either. In her mind, you learned to stand or you fell down, that was how the galaxy worked.

Corso had managed to impress her. Not an easy feat, but the scarred, dreadlock haired human had done it. He was cool under fire, taking time to pick off available targets rather than shooting widely and hoping to hit something. A bit more reckless than she'd like, but given some of the stunts she'd pull, Chall really couldn't say too much about that. She wondered briefly at the scars on his face and neck. They didn't bother her, but curiosity had her wondering how he'd gotten them.

Chall tucked her arm behind her head as she stared at the ceiling of her cramped quarters. This was defiantly something that she didn't miss. Civilian transports. Before she'd been taken onto the _Waylander_ by Maxir, Challeen had spent a good chunk of her time on these tiny vessels. At least it had taught her not to be claustrophobic, but she still hated them.

The pink skinned Twe'lik felt a small smile tug at her lips as a memory rose in her head. When she'd boarded with Corso, the taller human had inclined his head towards two individuals walking up the ramp. Soldiers...clearly Republic. One human male and one tawny colored Cather. Challeen had briefly wondered why the two armored officers weren't on a military ship till she remembered where they were. Ord Mantell probably didn't even have any military issue starships, let along a transport vessel.

Challeen smiled at the memory. It was sweet that Riggs thought to warn her about the soldiers. Like she was deliberately going to go out of her way to gain their notice. She'd seen the Cather eye her a few times when they'd passed each other in the halls. _Jorgan_...she was pretty sure that's what he was being called. There wasn't usually much in the area that she didn't pick up on. She had a knack for noticing things...sensing events and trouble before they happened. Maxir had once commented that she might have some Force Sensitivity. Chall had shrugged in response. She was no Jedi or Sith and was just as happy not being one.

The hum of the shuttles engines was calming to the Twi'lek. Familiar and steady. The shuttle had a decent hyperdrive, so they'd made good time. Coruscant wasn't far now. Chall ran the tips of her fingers over her blasters handle. Corso had offered her one of his weapons a few days ago, a short barrel pistol he called _'Flashy'._ She'd never really understood the need for naming one's weapons. A weapon was a tool, something to be used. Giving it a name didn't change that. But she'd felt slightly bad for the kid and a spare blaster was never a bad thing to have. If she intended to use it, she'd need to practice with it a bit . Ever weapon had its quirks. Picking up a new weapon and expecting it to act just like the last was a mistake rookies made. And she was no greenhorn.

And on that note, as they were getting closer to Coruscant, she needed to start thinking about who to talk to about tracking Skavak. Challeen had a few contacts on the core world, favors she could call in. She'd need to get in touch with them. Thinking back to the last image she'd seen of Skavak, her rage renewed. The slicked back hair, smug smile and boldly tattooed face. And worst of all...that mocking, know-it-all voice. Like he won some great game by out maneuvering her. God, she hated that pile of shit. Had from the first moment she'd seen him.

Her fingers traced the handle again, coming to rest on the comfortable and familiar grip. A dark smirk lifted the corner of her lips. Skavak didn't have a damn clue who he was fucking with. She was truly going to enjoy showing him.

Challeen heard the door to her quarters open with a faint hiss. She'd heard the footstep of Corso approaching, so she didn't move as he stepped into the room, continuing to stare at the ceiling with thoughts of Skavak's soon to be death lingering in her mind. Chall heard the door close and Corso shift a bit before he spoke, "I sure hope that look on your face is for someone else Captain. Otherwise I might just decide to take a space walk. Probably live longer that way."

Challeen turned her head towards the human. He was shifting around nervously, scratching the back of his neck and darting his eyes around. She knew the country boy was still jumpy around her and quite frankly, she didn't have any reason to discourage that reaction yet. Corso was an interesting boy and he'd helped her out. Didn't mean she trusted him. Not by a long shot, given everything that had happened. But she did sit up on the bunk and turn to face him,

"Riggs...if you ever put that look on my face, you won't have enough time to ask if its aimed at you. Just thinking about Skavak and how I'll be tracking him on Coruscant. Should be making the landing soon. Probably by tomorrow, if these engines are any good." Challeen stretched her back a bit, hiding a slight wince as her muscles protested. Fighting Separatists, droids and local wildlife for 3 days with minimal sleep and only a few stims to boost her stamina had defiantly gotten to her. Her right Lekku was still tender from where the moron from the volcano based had pulled on it. One would think the galaxy would have learned that you didn't pull on a Twi'lek headtails unless you wanted to get painfully stabbed in the pelvic region. Or in her case, castrated with a blaster before being mercifully executed.

Corso had breathed a little easier at the Captain's casual reply. She wasn't mad at him. That was a good place to start. "Been thinking about that myself. Viidu, rest his soul, told me about an old pal of his on Coruscant. Darmas Pollaran. He's an info broker. Works outta the Old Galatic Market. Bet if anyone can find Skavak, it'd be him. I can ring him up once we land. Arrange a meet...if you want Captain."

Challeen looked up at him. Corso was easier to read than an open datapad. Ever little emotion was reflected on his face. Ever fear, joy and insecurity. He certainly won't be winning any games of Sabacc anytime soon. _'He thinks I'm going to leave him'._ That thought flitted across her mind as she looked at Corso's face. He was scared. Scared she was going to abandon him on some bustling, unknown planet with nothing but the clothes on his back and a rifle for company. And the real problem...she wasn't 100% sure that wasn't what she would do.

The few moments of silence that followed Corso's offer were the longest he'd ever endured. Challeen had gone quiet, thinking over his words with that impassive face she was so good at displaying. He felt his mouth go dry and attempted to swallow, almost gagging on his tongue in the process. _'She doesn't need me.'_ It was the only thought that his brain seemed to be able to come up with. Because it was true.

Challeen finally exhaled after a few moments and looked up at Corso with a small teasing smile, "You know I'm not military like those two Troopers, Corso. You don't need to call me _'Captain'_. If I recall, I did tell you to call me Chall...didn't I?"

The Ord native shifted a bit, but managed to quirk his lips back at her in response, "Yah...well. You own your own ship and can fly better than most soldiers I've met. So...that kinda makes you a Captain in my book. Don't think I'll stop calling you that...but I can try...Chall." Her name felt odd on his tongue, like he hadn't earned the right to say it. And maybe he hadn't yet.

The tiger striped Twi'lek flexed her legs and stood up from her bunk. Corso couldn't help the way his eyes traced the lean muscles as they lifted her form. She moved with such grace, effortlessly. With a fluid motion that no human could ever hope to replicate. Catching himself, Corso quickly raised his eyes, feeling a blush color his cheeks yet again. Chall noticed Riggs attention and smiled to herself. Men would be men, regardless of the species. His admiration of her body didn't bother her, so long as that was all it was. She had no interest in a relationship now. She had a ship to reclaim.

"I've got a few favors I can call in on Coruscant myself." Corso's shoulders slumped at her words and she tilted her head to the ceiling, trying not to sigh out loud. Someone had clearly done a number on this boy's self confidence if he could become so dejected that easily. She kept talking, "Believe it or not Riggs, this isn't the first time someone's swiped the _Waylander_ from me."

Corso's eyes had snapped back to hers in shock, "Really, Captain? Someone's stolen your ship before?" Chall nodded in confirmation, "Yep...now last time they didn't make it off world. Just shifted her to a different spaceport. Wasn't a pretty picture when I caught up to them. The business you and I are in...doesn't always end well."

Corso could only imagine the swath of chaos the Captain had left behind last time her ship got taken, "Man...you must attract a lot of trouble Captain. Or get out of a lot. Either way, color me impressed. That's your ship's name...the _Waylander_? How long have you owned her?" Corso maneuvered around the smaller Twi'lek, moving to her bunk and taking a seat. He realized now he could still smell sulfur and blaster fire in the room.

Looking over, he saw the Captain's clothes were still dirty from Ord. The transport didn't boast a lot of basic equipment, including refreshers or cleaners. It was gritty, mean to travel from point A to point B. That combine with the fact that he'd only seen the Captain briefly at meal times told him she was still recovering her stamina. Now he felt guilty for disturbing her.

Challeen moved aside when Corso walked deeper into her quarters. Not that they could really be called that. The kid had been straight with her, at least as far as she could tell. The slick ones were always the hardest to detect, Chall had learned that the hard way many times before.

Still, he was talking and she was in a rare mood to reciprocate. Or maybe it was just him. " _Waylander's_ been mine for over 3 years. Most of the creds I earned on jobs went into fixing her up. New hyperdrive engines, upgraded guidance system and a custom security system. Which I'll need to rebuild once I get her back. In any case, I don't blame you for letting Skavak jack her. You got burned, same as me. If you wanna contact this Darmas when we touch down, I'm all for it. More ears to the ground the better."

Corso had grinned broadly when she'd accepted his request...till he'd realised she'd said to contact him...not that she wanted a meeting. Was she telling him to contact Darmas so he'd have someone to go to when they landed? Corso couldn't tell. His heart sank a bit. She still hadn't said he could stay with her. Part of him was tempted, **_really tempted_** , to just flat out ask if he could join her. The other part, the part that had seen her stare at the sky as her ship flew off, watched her tear through Separatists like flimsy paper and seen her eye blacken with the incoming tempest, was petrified of what she'd say.

Corso was not a stupid man. He knew that he wasn't so valuable or meant so much to her that she wouldn't hesitant to put a round in his skull if he pushed to hard. He'd like to think she wasn't that cold hearted of a merc, but honestly...he didn't know her that well.

Challeen watched as the naïve Farmboy forced a smile on his lips and stood from her bunk with a cheerful chirp, "Sounds like a plan Captain. I'll ring up Darmas on the holo when we land. Till then, you should get some rest. Still looking a little tired from everything. I'll let you get back to it. Sweet dreams...Chall."

She nodded in response, watching as he exited her room and listening to his footsteps head towards the main meeting area. Probably to grab some chow, which was something she really outta do as well. Looking back at her bunk, Challeen rolled her shoulders, feeling the tense muscle protest. Later maybe, she get some food later. Right now...she needed some sleep and to think long and hard about whether Corso Riggs was worth the risk of keeping near her. After all...everyone else that got close to her ending up dying. Was she really willing to risk that curse on another person again?

* * *

 **Twi'leks:** A tall humanoid species whose most striking feature was a pair of long tentacles protruding from their skull.

 **Lekku:** The Twi'lek name for the tentacles on their skulls. Headtails is also a common name used to describe them

 **Kolto:** A green liquid know for its healing abilities. It is the most common substance used to treat wounds.

 **Yaka:** A race of near-human cyborgs that were implanted with a cybernectic brain at birth, giving them genius level mental abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant was just like she remembered. Loud, crowded and reeking of exhaust fumes. Stepping out of the shuttle, Challeen had stretched her arms above her head. Her muscles were still angry at her, but it was more to do with the narrow bunk she'd slept on than the previous strained and weary feeling that had lingered after Ord Mantell. The spaceport the shuttle had landed in wasn't as crowded as some, but she still stayed behind the masses. Security droids would be scanning the incoming people, looking for criminals and lowlifes for the Senate to crow about. Telling everyone how they'd made the world a safer place.

Chall snorted softly to herself. Safe...that was a word she hadn't been able to use in a long time. She'd once thought she'd had it when Maxir had been alive. _'Maxir'_...She felt a pain in her chest at the thought. _'I couldn't save your either Max. Am I going to keep letting myself get ripped open? Am I going to prove them right? Will I become someone without a heart? Is it already too late?'_

Movement in her peripheral vision had Challeen's hand reaching for her blaster before her brain had caught up. Corso idled up next to her, looking around the Coruscent spaceport with wide eyes and an excited smile. He looked like a child. An hyper kid who just been given a brand new toy to play with. And despite her best efforts, his youthful enthusiasm was starting to rub off on her. One could only spend so much time around Corso Riggs and his endless optimism without seeing things in a slightly better light. The last 24 hours she'd spent on the shuttle had been filled with near constant tossing around and deep thought. Was she ready...really ready to take on another crew? Challeen winced internally at the thought. She'd been alone for so long and faired just fine. Risking loosing everything again...it took a lot, possibly more than even she had in her.

Corso's first glimpse of Coruscent already had him falling in love with the bustling core world. The sounds of zooming speeders, the dozens of different languages that had his translator scrambling to pick up on. Everything was just so...BIG! It was great. At least he thought so. Glancing over at the Captain, she clearly had a different thought. But then again, Challeen was a hard girl to read.

He'd hung back with her when she'd let the rest of the civilians head for the check in terminal. Like she'd known something. Corso had learned quick to trust that judgement. He'd spotted a pair of uniformed humans accompanied by a hovering scanning droid. A male Weequay was pulled out of the crowd by the two men. The burly, leather skinned alien shrugged off the human's hands, growling out some kind of reply that Corso's translators missed. Warmth on his arm made him look away from the growing scene to look down at his petite Captain.

Challeen jerked her head at Corso and started to walk towards the exit. She'd seen the distraction coming, noticed the Weequay's shifty movement in the crowd. Stupid. Every good crook knew that if you wanted to avoid detection, you blended in. Not the easiest thing to do when one was an alien, but on Coruscant, variety was plentiful. So blending was a lot more simple.

Chall had skimmed past the scanning droids with a practised ease. Least this time she hadn't had to waste her Stealth Gen's battery core. Corso had stuck to her tightly, following her movements like a shadow. She hadn't realized just how quickly the kid had picked up on her style during their raid on the Separatists base. He moved with her almost naturally now, like he worked with her for years rather than a few days. That made her decision all the more difficult.

They'd moved out of the spaceport without any further incidence. Once outside, Challeen had stepped off to the side. She could see the towering Senate building in the distance, a supposed beacon of hope for the galaxy against the horrors of the Empire. Chall almost rolled her eyes. If that wasn't the biggest load of crap she'd ever heard.

Corso had stuck close to the Captain. For 2 reasons. 1) She knew the way out of the spaceport and 2) He was still convinced if he let her out of his sights now that they were planet side, she was going to vanish into the crowd and he'd never see her again.

A sharp and sudden ping hit his chest. Was that how this was going to end? Corso shifted a bit and cleared his throat, trying to suppress the sound of fear in his voice as he spoke. He wasn't quite sure he succeeded, "Sure is a pretty planet. Busy. And way bigger than Ord. How bout I ring up Darmas, Captain. Arrange for a place to crash for a while."

Challeen looked back over her shoulder at Corso. His insecurities might as well be screamed from every rooftop. To be fair, that fear might be justified. The Twi'lek let her eyes roam over the kid for a moment. Funny, how she kept thinking of him as a child. He was probably older than she was, but his attitude...that endless, boundless enthusiasm just wouldn't let her think of him as an adult. Maybe her bitterness was getting the better of her.

Turning back to look out at Coruscant, Chall rolled her shoulders, "Yah. Why don't you do that Corso. There's a bazaar in the lower section. Head down that ramp and you'll hit it. Probably find a holoterminal there. I've got a few things to take care of. How bout we meet in the plaza in an hour."

Corso felt his shoulders tense up at her words. That had been what he'd been afraid of. Her suggestion that they split up. Somehow he knew if he let the tiny Twi'lek out of his sights, he'd never see her again. So...he protested, "Captain. I..."

Chall hadn't let him finish, "You need some supplies Corso. And I need a shower and a fresh set of clothes. And much as you might wanna...you're not seeing me naked. Yet." She started to walk away and Corso couldn't stop his feet from following. He felt like a damn lost puppy...and he hated it.

"I know that Captain but I..."

"One hour Riggs. Don't be late." It was her tone that made him stop. The change in pitch that told him he was starting to tread on dangerous ground. Being smack in the middle of a core world, surrounded by planet guards and security didn't make him feel safe. No...it made him feel small. And Challeen's dismissal...that topped everything off. Because all he could do was stare at her retreating back as she flowed into the crowd and vanished from his sights. Like a wraith that just melded into the shadows, not leaving so much as a ripple behind.

Corso looked around at the spot he'd been left in. Dozen's of bodies pasted by him. More races than he ever seen. Speeders flew overhead, leaving the sound of revving engines in his ears. And he stood in spot.

Alone.

It was a terrible feeling. A hollow, soul crushing sensation that robbed that breath from his lungs and made him feel weak in the knees. Corso stared down at the ground, fighting back frustration and hurt in equal measures. Was that it then? Had he really just lost everything? A sudden jostle against his legs had him jerking out of his self loathing state.

Corso snapped his head up to see...nothing. Then he lowered his eyes. And saw the cylindrical shape form of the droid that had bumped into him. The three wheeled machine back away, chirping and whistling at him, its spinning dome moving in all directions. A female voice call out to the droid and drew Corso's attention.

"T7! Come back here, you don't know where your going."

Corso looked up to see a female Togruta walking towards him with her eyes leveled at the excited droid. T7 backed away from Corso, chirping to the girl and make her smile a bit before she looked to him, "I apologise if my metal friend here disturbed you. He's quite excitable. Are you alright?"

The Ord native studied the alien girl closely. He'd never seen a Togruta up close. In a lot of ways, they reminded him of a Twi'lek. But he knew better than to express that out loud. This girl had bright red headtails striped with white and a blue face with white circles highlighting her eyes and mouth. Green eyes filled with kindness and compassion look out at him. But it was the clothes that really made Corso stop. A long brown coat with flowing sleeves and snug pants. And...yes, when he looked closely, he could see two distinct metal cylinders attached to her belt, hiding just behind her hips, almost invisible. While he'd never personally seen those weapons before, the answer came rather suddenly to him.

 _'Jedi'_ The thought struck him harder than Skavak's blaster bolt had. He'd just met a Jedi. Excitement ripped through him and Corso felt his lips pull up in a grin. That's when he realized that the Togruta was still waiting for him to answer. "Oh! Uh...no...I mean yes! Yah...I'm good Ma'am. No harm done. The little fella's just gotta remember to watch where he's going. Can't much blame him. This place is amazing." Corso forced himself to look away from the Jedi. Man, this day was just getting better and better.

Maviadia smiled at the sight of the human. He was clearly new to Coruscant. Then again, so was she, but her training taught her to control her emotions. This young man had no need or desire for such discipline. Yet, despite his enthusiasm at seeing the Capital, she could sense a heavy weight on the humans emotions. He was attempting to hide it, but it was there. "This is your first time to Coruscant? Mine as well. T7 and I are heading to the Senate Tower. You should visit it while you're here."

Corso looked back at the Jedi briefly before following her eyes to the colossal structure of the Tower, "Yah...maybe I will." His tone had taken on a slightly dejected note, like he was talking simply for that sake of talking.

Maviadia stepped up beside him and folded her hands in front of her. This young man was clearly in need of some wisdom, or at least a bit of cheering up. "I sense you are going through a great deal of turmoil, my young friend. Coruscant can be overwhelming. As can all things in life. You are destined for something great, something that will span galaxies and change worlds. But you path will not be easy. Place one foot before the other. Walk straight...and the way will be made clear."

Corso's deep brown eyes snapped over to the Jedi. The Togruta female was taller than him, once you took into account her vertical horns. But more than that, she gave off waves of calm and reassurance. Anyone who knew anything knew that Jedi magic was formidable. Something not to be taken lightly. They could lift objects ten times their size and corrupt men's minds. That wasn't taking into account their fighting abilities. And he'd just been told by one to trust in the Captain. Or at least that's how he was taking it.

"Follow the path before me huh? Yah...think I might just do that." Corso felt a smile tug at his lips as his normal optimism started to surface. Challeen had said to meet her in an hour. He would believe that she meant that. He'd believe she'd show up and not leave him hanging. He **needed** to believe that.

Maviadia nodded to herself. One more soul pulled back from the darkness. A start. She felt a pang hit her. If she'd pushed harder, maybe she might have been able to save Bengal Morr, may not have had to slay him. Or maybe she was closer to the Dark Side then she thought. Mavi shook her head and looked on with a smile as the energetic man bounded off into the crowd. She may not know where her path lead to. But maybe she'd given enough hope to one man to keep him moving forward. That was enough for now. She looked down at her companion droid and grinned, "Let's go T7. Master Orgus is waiting." The cheerful droid whistled happily in response, spinning in place before zipping off into the crowd. Mavi laughed at the display and quickly jogged to catch up.

* * *

The refresher groaned and growled like a hunger Gundark. But it got the job done, cleansing the smell of ash and soot from her body. Too bad her clothes couldn't say the same, but clothes were replaceable. Unlike people. And that was where her mind was currently stuck.

Stepping out of the ancient cleaner, set up in a public area that cost only a few credits to use, Challeen shook her lekku's to get off the lingering drops of moisture. There were a few others using the refreshers, all female of course. One girl, a middle aged human looked over at her briefly. Chall ignored her, turning her back to collect her fresh clothes that she'd picked up from her storage locker. Every good spacer always kept an emergency stash of things hidden away on the main planets. Extra clothes, rations, weapons and a pile of credits, whatever you needed to get you out of a sudden pinch. Challeen had a few set up on Coruscant. She'd have to make sure to restock the one she'd raided today.

A horrified gasp from behind her cause Chall to tense immediately. She glared over her shoulder at the human girl, who was openly staring at her back with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. She knew what she saw, could all but feel the silent question the human had in her mind. ' _What...happened?'_

The tight skin over her back seemed to twitch in response and for a moment, Chall could almost _feel_ the burning whip as it torn through her muscle and flesh. Hear the crack in the air and mocking laughter in her ears. Her hands curled into fists in response, a snarl twisting on her face. What the girl saw...was scars. Dozens of crisscrossing, vertical and horizontal scars that marked the Twi'lek's back like a blazing brand. Raised jagged welts that healed a paler color that her normal pink skin, making them stand out even more, declaring all about her origins.

 _Slave. Property. Worthless_

Challeen turned to face the human, naked as the day she was born and bearing a fury a Sith would tremble at, "See something interesting girl? Looking for a heart to heart talk? Or maybe you'd like a few matching sets of your own?"

The human's face went paler than she'd ever believed any human's could. For a moment, Chall thought the girl was going to faint dead away. Then, some form of self preservation must have kicked in. Cause the women suddenly spun in place and...vanished?

Challeen blink in a bit of surprise, _'Wonder if I could learn to move that fast?'_ The Twi'lek shook her head, fury still lingering under the surface. She supposed she should feel a little guilty for that. Wasn't that girls fault, her reaction was normal. It was just a sore spot for Chall. Her anger diminished a lot when she looked under the bench and saw the humans shoes still present. Amusement tickled at her, _'Least I know I'm not loosing my touch.'_

She dressed quickly, securing her chest plate and weapons. Lastly, she slipped on the long black trench coat. Normally she preferred tighter fitting clothes. Extra material flapped in the wind, made stealth a lot harder and gave her opponents something to grab onto in a fight. But she needed the extra pockets to store things, as her shotgun took up the space of her back. Maybe she'd have Corso start carrying a backpack.

Challeen froze in mid motion, one arm halfway into her coat. Where the hell had that thought come from? She frowned to herself as she finished pulling on her clothes, the niggling worm twitching around in her head. After she'd walked away from the Farmboy, he hadn't crossed her mind again. Chall had gone to her storage locker, grabbed her gear and headed for the nearest public refresher unit. But now...now that kids puppy dog brown eyes and upbeat voice echoed in her ears.

She was a women who relied heavily on instinct. Her gut was good at predicting trouble, always had been. One would think she'd learned to trust it more, and she did. Challeen just didn't always go with it. Trouble found her all the time, even when she did everything possible to avoid it. So she'd figured, better just to get it over with.

Walking out of the locker room and back onto the broad metal expanses that made up Coruscant, Chall thought long and hard over her recent revelation. She had started to rely on Riggs. Not a lot, but enough that she noticed. Right now, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. People didn't last long around her. That curse the damn Sith had put on her lingered constantly. Maxir and his crew had paid the ultimate price because of her. Everyone had told her it wasn't her fault. She knew better.

Challeen moved to a railing set up on the edge of the platform, resting her forearms on it as she looked out. It gave a breathtaking view of Coruscant, with rows upon rows of speeders and taxis flying through the air and the hundreds of people walking on other platforms. Yeah...the capital world had its charms. Even she could appreciate them. But she imagined Corso would be ecstatic over it.

And there it was again. The Farmboy was intruding on her thoughts. It wasn't just a fleeting sensation this time. It lingered and nudged, prodding at that part of her she'd pushed deep down inside. The part that she didn't let out, because it always torn her apart when she did. Compassion...companionship...the desire to not be alone, forever wandering the stars, staring into the blackness and wondering if the next job would be her last.

It had been nice. Having someone watch her back. Even for as short a time as it had been. And his attitude. That "never say die" outlook and forever light-heartedness. It was...refreshing...unusual. And her gut told her he be loyal to death if given a chance. She just didn't know if she could handle the outcome of his end. Because if he followed her...that was the most likely thing that was going to happen.

 _'I should walk away. Leave him to call his people and move on. That's the safer play.'_ It was true. Her presence around the kid would be bad for him. Her cynicism would drag him low and corrupt him. But...he'd been silently asking, begging, to stay with her for days. And much as it made her wince...Corso had earned the chance to choose for himself. Free will and choice meant **ALOT** to her. Being a slave for years, forced to do whatever her current master said without question, enduring punishment when that wasn't good enough...

Challeen shook her head to clear those dark thoughts. If she kept going down that road of thinking, she'd end up shooting someone just to vent. And she had enough problems right now. Pushing away from the railing, she stared out at the city for a few more moments. _'This is a mistake. I know its a mistake...but its not my place to force him to do anything. Let him choose...and I'll just have to live with the consequences.'_

With that decision made, the pink skinned Twi'lek turned on her heel and headed for the Senate Plaza.

* * *

Darmas had been shocked to hear about Viidu and immediately offered his establishment and aid to Corso. The holovid call had been shorter than he'd expected, leaving him enough time to grab a quick bite to eat from a mobile vendor before he headed towards the Plaza. Part of him was still trembling at the idea that he'd be standing in the open area for hours with no sight of his Captain. But his natural upbeat look on life _(plus the memory of the_ _Togruta_ _Jedi's prediction)_ kept a spring in his step as he dodged around bodies.

Finishing the hot _'don't ask about the meat'_ on a stick, which was tastier than he'd thought, Corso tossed the skewer into a nearby recycler and found an empty spot on a railing to lean against. He had a good view of the Plaza from here, able to see most of the comings and goings.

He didn't see Challeen anywhere. Corso's heart sank, the dread that had been building up overwhelming him for a moment. Till he looked up at a nearby holo-image. _'I'm early...there's still time for her to get here.'_ He was early, about 15 minutes or so. That loosened the knot that had been building in his gut. There was still time for Chall to show up. And he would wait patiently till she did.

Those minutes turned out to be the longest ones Corso could ever remember. The Plaza proved to be a hotspot of entertainment, which included him witnessing the subtle exchange of what he assumed to be Spice or some other drug that literally occurred 2 feet from a Peacekeeper Guard. That had made him chuckle a bit. But despite that, he was still on edge.

Looking back up at the time displayed on the holo, he realized the Captain was late. Only by about 2 minutes, but she'd made a point to tell him to be on time. His brown eyes scanned the area again. Had he missed her by chance?

"Not sure whether I should scratch you behind the ears or throw you a tasty treat. Never owned a pet before. How do you cheer up a sulking Akk Dog Riggs?"

Corso spun towards that teasing voice, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. He had to grab the railing to keep from falling over. Corso stared in shock at Challeen, who was leaning a hip against the metal barrier and wearing an amused smirk that seemed to make her whole face light up. Her endless blue eyes were dancing with mirth and he could see the subtle shaking of her shoulders as she fought to keep from laughing out loud at his expense. Corso honestly didn't care if she double over and couldn't speak. His thoughts only went one way.

 _'She came back.'_

Corso didn't think anything he'd ever experienced in his life matched up to the relief that flooded him at seeing the pink skinned striped Twi'lek chortling at his shocked face. She'd changed clothes, now wearing a long black coat with matching pants. She'd kept her armor and blaster the same, but had added a new headband to her look. He knew a lot of Twi'lek wore the broad bands over their foreheads. He hadn't thought much of it when she'd been missing one on Ord. It looked simple, just a wide strip of leather with a square decor in the middle. The metal square had an indent, like it was meant to hold a stone or jewel. But it was empty. Corso briefly wondered if that meant something.

"Ca-Captain! You're here! Well...I mean! Not that I thought! Well...you know..." Corso's words trailed off as a hot blush hit his cheeks. He'd doubted her, thought she'd left him. And he was shamed by that. He should have never questioned her intentions. That wasn't like him.

Challeen watched the raw emotions flit across his face and let him stumble over his words. It wasn't hard to guess what he'd been thinking. Hell, she'd been thinking it with every step she took towards the Plaza. She should leave. She should leave him to his life, let him find his own way. She been thinking that as she stepped into the shadow of the Plaza, just out of Corso's sights. And she'd been thinking it as she studied him, watching how he picked up on movements in the crowd, been scanning for her presence.

It had only been after he'd noticed the time, after he'd realized she wasn't there, that her decision to show herself had been solidified. Challeen was an expert on stealth. If she hadn't make it in with Maxir and his crew, she'd have probably made one of the best damn assassins known to the galaxy. But having a reputation and job that relied solely on killing people...it just didn't sit right with her. So she could have slipped away, left the Plaza and Riggs would have been none wiser to knowing she'd been there.

It had been those eyes that stopped her. She remembered seeing those eyes on Ord, right as she'd been ready to squeeze the trigger of her blaster into Syreena's head. Those warm, soulful brown eyes that expressed every little thought that crossed his mind. Deep and dark, like melting chocolate and rich earth. Eyes that she somehow remembered seeing on herself...once upon a time. And eyes that, despite her best efforts, she was getting used to seeing. And liking.

Shaking her head and letting her lips twist upwards in an even broader grin, Chall pushed off from the railing to move closer to the stuttering Farmboy, "First a kicked Akk Dog, now a Nexu's got your tongue. If you're not careful Riggs, you're gonna become my personal menagerie." She kept her tone light and teasing. He was already stumbling, might as well let him get back on his feet.

Corso straightened, rubbing at his neck out of habit. He always did that when he was nervous. Challeen's teasing was unexpected, not something he'd seen before. Course, given the hell they'd been through, there hadn't been a lot of time for joking around. Corso quirked his lips back at the amused Twi'lek, "Heh...if it'll keep that smile on your face Captain, I'll crow and squawk whenever you like. I...uhhh...I...didn't think you'd...come back." Corso looked away from Challeen as he finished. While he was loathed to break the carefree atmosphere, it needed to be said. He could live with himself, knowing he was being dishonest with her.

Challeen stayed quiet after Corso finished, looked off into the Plaza at the bustling of people. He was waiting for her to answer. She didn't think he was going to like the answer. Dealing with people wasn't always her strong point, but if he was making an effort, she could as well.

"Honestly Riggs...I almost didn't. I didn't go to Ord expecting trouble. Hell, I don't go anywhere expecting trouble. But it happens...all the time. And...people that are around me...people that get close. They don't usually make it Corso. I've got a curse...a streak of bad luck. Never seems to hit me, but it sure as hell get anyone around me."

Corso had turned to look at her, listened to the soft tone of her voice. There was pain there...a lot of pain. Still raw and aching. She was trying to warn him off, give him an opening to leave. But despite that...Corso didn't want it. More than anything else right now...what he wanted was to stay beside her. "That's gotta be tough Captain. Living that way...never letting yourself make friends. Galaxies a rough place...rougher still if you gotta go it alone. I'd like to help with that...if you'll let me."

Challeen didn't turn to look at him, didn't think she could take looking into that face. With those melting eyes that made her want to believe in something again. No...if this was the way it was going to be...best that she draw the line so thick a blind Abyssin could see it. She straightened her posture and cleared her face. Time to lay it out.

"Alright...here's how it'll be then. I don't take easy jobs too often. They don't pay well or hold my attention. That being said, if you can't hold your own, learn to. Cause I'm not going to be constantly pulling your ass out of trouble. From what I've seen, you shouldn't have that problem. But learn fast. Or you'll end up dead. I do what the job tells me to. If someone needs someone else dead, I become a Bounty Hunter. Someone needs a delivery, Cargo Pilot. Something moved around without authority figures interfering...you get the picture. Its dirty Riggs. Its not clean, not pretty and a lot of the time will end with someone or something getting broken. That include women. So whatever personal morality you're carrying, there'll be times you'll need to keep it to yourself. I don't claim to kill without cause or feeling. Cause I have, and probably will again in the future. I can be a bitch at times, so grow a thick skin. Cause you'll probably end up being a target. You're _'seeing the best in people'_ is going to clash with my personality a lot."

Challeen risked glancing at him at that point. Corso was looking at her with a determine expression, a stubbornness shining in his eyes. He wasn't afraid. A big change from the disappointment and angst that had been on his face a few minutes before. She was impressed. Chall was all but telling him that she walked into the Krayt Dragon's nest on a regular basis, and he looked almost thrilled about it. Strange kid.

"However, I won't claim to be totally immoral. You've already seen that. I trust my gut and my gun. Those two things lead me down some interesting paths. But if we're going to work together, there needs to be some level of trust existing. So, here's what I'll do. I'll listen to you, hear you're side of everything. Including you're soft spot for women and all things weak and helpless. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, but if its a bad situation, I expect you to act accordingly. But when it comes down to the big things...my word is law. I'm already looking over my shoulder for Rogun's hunters, I don't need more stress on top of that because I let some baby faced girly walk away. So if I make a call...that call stands."

She paused there to let everything sink in. Challeen knew she was being harsh. But Corso was a pushover in a lot of ways. He had some noble idea that everyone had some token of good in them, that given a chance people would become better. It was sweet, idealistic and would end up getting both of them killed if she let it. So, yah, she was nailing the point home **hard**. "But...if you really think you can handle that Riggs...there's a spot on the _Waylander_ I've been using for storage. Has a big bunk in it too. Probably will fit your lanky ass nicely."

She left it at that. Chall had said her piece, given Corso the choice. It had come out rougher than she'd intended...but she didn't deal with people all that well. Challeen could be professional when needed, that was easy. This...the emotional, gushy stuff. That was a lot harder.

Corso stayed quiet after the Captain had said her part. He'd known that her more callous, bloodthirsty attitude would butt up against his morals if he stayed with her. She'd made it perfectly clear that she needed no one to protect her. But...there were still those moments. Those precious few moments of vulnerability he'd seen. The ones that made him want to pull the Captain into his arms and hide her from whatever had put those shadows in her eyes. She'd warned him, given him the chance to leave. But Corso had made his choice back on Ord.

He was staying.

"Sounds pretty exciting Captain. I could use a little excitement. Sign me up, I'm in." He turned to grin at her with a carefree, boyish charm. Come what may after this, he'd staked his claim at her side.

Challeen forced her gaze away from Corso. Cause otherwise she was going to end up staring at him. She couldn't follow him. One moment he looked like a kicked puppy, the next he was ready to jump into the fray with no concern at all for his own life. She hid a smile. Well, if nothing else, Corso was going to keep things lively

Rolling her shoulders out of habit, she started to walk. As she predicted, Corso fell into rhythm beside her. She headed for the public taxi speeder droid, listening to Corso as he excitedly chirped on, "So I called Darmas. He was pretty bummed to hear about Viidu, but offered his joint up to us for as long as we need. Figure that should be the first place we swing by."

Challeen didn't reply to that, standing in line and waiting for the next speeder to pull up to the platform. She'd talk to Corso soon, but not where there were a thousand ears listening in. Specially this close to the Senate Tower. She handed the droid a few credits and climbed into the drivers seat. Everything on the taxi was automated anyway, so she didn't need to steer it. Still, it made her feel a bit better seeing the emergency steering console in front of her. Corso eagerly climb in beside her, eyes darting all around as the speeder pulled away and shifted into one of the dozens of rows of hover cars traversing the planet.

The trip to the Old Galactic Market didn't take long and as soon as the taxi pull in, Challeen immediately felt better. Too many bureaucrats and law men floating around the Senate Tower. Out here, she was more at home. The laws were looser here. It was easier to dodge attention. Which she and her new partner were going to need to do.

 _'Partner'_ Odd...hearing that word. Using it. But it was done now. Corso was hers. Her responsibility, hers to look out for, much as he might think the roles were reversed. His old fashion mentality was going to get tiresome real fast. Hopefully Chall could summon enough of her considerable patience to avoid telling him to shut up all the time. Exiting the taxi, the trim Twi'lek rolled her shoulders again. Corso was too fascinated by the surrounding to notice the habit and she was just as glad.

Chall waved at the taller human and the two descended into the lower levels of the Market. Corso hit up a terminal nearby, pulling up a map for the area. He made a mental picture, locating the Dealer's Den Cantina before jogging back over to Challeen with a wide grin, "Got the location Captain. Darmas we'll be expecting us. Should we head out?"

Challeen tilted her head and gave Corso a playful smirk, "You know I've been through Coruscant before right? I know where all the Cantina's are. Get most of my jobs in them. While I'm sure your friend has all the skills needed, how about we give him more than an hour to hear his little birdies whistle. Besides...we've got some shopping to do first."

She spun on the balls of her feet and walked off in the opposite direction of the Cantina, hearing Corso trot behind her till he'd caught up. The two weaved in and out of the crowds till they came out onto another bazaar. This one was a lot more...gritty than the one by the spaceport. Exactly how Chall remembered it. She could tell Corso wanted to ask questions, but was holding his tongue. Instead he looked around with interest, eyeing a few of the stands that were selling weapons. She smirked a bit, he was really going to love this.

For a few minutes, Chall simply walked through the bazaar, eyes wandering. He always did have a knack for hiding in plain sight, so she had to be careful she didn't miss him. It was near the end of the carts that Challeen finally saw him. She smirked and sashayed up to the table coated in a variety of off world fruits and veggies, paying more attention to the skinny human behind the table as she leaned a hip against it, "Hey yah Ives. Long time, no see."

The male human Challeen had called Ives looked up and a broad grin crossed his face as he saw the Twi'lek, "Chall! Hey babe, been ages since your pouty little lips have been here." He stood up from his chair, showing that he was a lot taller than he looked and walked around the table, coming to stand before her. Ives eye roamed the Captain's body boldly, dark with a hunger that made Corso tighten his hands into fists. No one should be looking at the Captain like that. But this was her play, so he just shifted a little closer to her.

The movement caught the eye of Ives and he looked over at him. To Corso's abject horror, those greasy eyes roved over his own body and that look didn't change. If anything...it got worst. "Who's your pretty little toy Chall? He looks mighty tasty. Willing to share a bit. Maybe just a nibble."

Ives's pink tongue flicked out over his lower lip and Corso felt bile rise in his throat before he glanced at the Captain, "Can I kill him now?"

Challeen laughed lightly at him and patted his arm, "Don't mind Ives Corso. If its got a pulse and an orifice, this guy will screw it. And enjoy it. Ain't that right Ives?"

The lanky human looked back at her and palmed a hand over his heart, swaying dramatically in place, "You wound me deeply, my dearest Challeen. I'll have you know my standards are the highest this side of the Market."

She snorted in response and rolled her eyes, "Right...cause no standards still counts right? Anyway, much fun as its been to catch up Ives, I need to see Syd. Where's he at?"

Ives straightened and waved a finger in the air under the Captain nose while clucking his tongue, "Ah-ah-ah...Now please tell me you're not that much off your game." Ives shifted a little closer to Challeen, letting his index finger trail over the Twi'lek's chin, before dipping it lower across her neck and trickling it towards the top of her armor, "You knooow...you give me something...then I give you something. That's how this works...remember sweets."

Ives lips twisted up in a depraved and perverted smile just as his finger started to reach the swell of Challeen's breast. The human faintly heard a low growl and the sound of metal sliding against armor, but the temptation of being able to cup that delicate, forbidden mound of flesh hidden just under the Beskar plating drowned out all other concerns. Soo close...just another inch...

Chall had remained still while Ives played his game. It was an old one, familiar. And just as predictable. Unlike the twisted specimen in front of her, she wasn't oblivious to the outside world. Her eyes had flicked over to Corso when he'd unshouldered his rifle and turned the butt towards Ives, clearly intending to crack the man in the head for daring to touch her. His willingness to step in to protect her was appreciated, but right now...it was interference. Chall let Ives trail his finger to the hollow of her thoart before she acted.

The Twi'lek spacer shoved her hand forward into Ives groin and locked her fingers in a death grip around his testicles. Ives eyes flew open wide and a sharp, pained whine exited his throat as he grabbed onto her forearm with both hands, partially doubling over as she increased the pressure on his manly jewels. Corso had frozen in shock with his rifle half raised and eyes open wide, even as his legs instinctively shifted a little closer together. Ives gasped out some kind of protest and Challeen smiled down coldly at the near helpless human,

"I give you something huh? How about I give you the gift of being able to continue to fuck half the known galaxy and you tell me where Syd is, hmmm. Sound like a fair trade?" Ives squeaked out something and Chall turned her head slightly to the side, "Pardon me? Didn't quite catch that Ives?" The human finally manage to nod frantically and Challeen gave his junk one more final squeeze before letting go.

Ives dropped to his knees in front of Challeen, clutching his manhood and panting hard. Corso shifted again, this time more in understanding than worry. He made a note to pick up a groin protector before they left the planet. Looked like he was going to need it. After a minute, Ives climbed back to his feet and raised his head to look at his Captain. And to Corso shock...the man was grinning from ear to frakking ear?

"Challeen...you're a cruel, cruel women. One of these days, you're going to marry me and we'll fill the galaxy with dozen of holy little terrors that will conquer the universe while we rule from a golden pedestal. You always know just how to get me off. Such a sweetheart." He pulled down his shirt and straightened his crooked pants, looking like he hadn't just been in position where he'd risked loosing his balls, while continuing to look over his Captain like a juicy side of meat, "That outta hold me till the next time your delicious little body comes around."

Corso blinked in confusion. The man had...liked that? What the hell was wrong with him? He looked over at Challeen and was surprised to see a small smile, a genuine smile, gracing her lips as she waited for Ives to recover. It hit him then. This was normal. This was what she'd been talking about before. What she dealt with. Corso had been employed by gang members and thugs alike. He was used to violence, to having to threaten and muscle his way through a deal. Granted, all his bosses had been men before. So...maybe that was it. Women had to do things differently. Use _'out of the bag'_ tactics, so to speak. It made him wince a little thinking about it. He tried to ignore the way his own lower regions pulsed at seeing his Captain turn _'Alpha-Bitch'_. It was thrilling in a way. Terrifying and shocking, but seeing her work still somehow made his skin tingle. He wondered briefly if that would ever change.

Ives walked back behind his table, ducking under the cover and pulled out a small datapad. He flipped the computer over so Chall could see the screen. Corso saw his finger wiggling and thought for a moment he was still recovering from the groin grip. Till he saw Ives hold out three fingers...then one...then five. It was a code, Corso realised. Sneaky and brilliant, perfect for those who dealt with shadier business.

Challeen memorized the address and nodded to Ives, "Thanks for the help Ives. As always, don't call me unless you're dying. And if you are dying, make a holovid so I can watch it and laugh my ass off. Chow." She pulled out a small pouch of credits and tossed them to the deviant human.

Ives caught the flying money with a practised ease, turning his eyes to Corso and winking, "Sure thing Chall. As for you Pretty Boy. You ever want to experience a time you won't soon forget...look me up. Guarantee you won't be disappointed."

Corso shuddered slightly and turned to follow his Captain, trying to ignore the laughter Ives let out as he left.

She was really trying not to smirk. Truly she was. But the wide eyed look on Corso's face combined with the traumatic expression at Ives attempts to pick him up was making it **really** hard not to chuckle. Chall could feel her shoulder shaking and had to bite her lip to avoid letting loose the sounds of mirth.

Corso spotted that and gave her a half hearted sideways glare, "Laugh it up Captain. Not gonna hurt my feelings. Is it always gonna be like this? You got more pervert hiding in the closet on your ship?"

Challeen couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her mouth this time, but she managed to answer back, "No...no Corso. I don't have a closet rapist on my ship. Ives is a depraved man. Twisted as hell yes, but he doesn't take unwilling partners to his bunk. He's got morals in that sense. He just loves getting his jollies off in the most creative ways possible. A real sadist...and masochist, depending on the species he's screwing at the time. He should have been born a Rattataki...would have suited him better. Ah...here's the place."

Corso pulled to a stop with Chall in front of a rusty metal door. He looked down the walls. Nothing special nearby, it wasn't tucked into some shadowy corner. So what was here that the Captain wanted?

Challeen looked over the smooth frame, running her finger along the creases of metal. Syd was good at hiding his work. But he usually left some clue...A quiet click was heard and she grinned as a panel to the left of the door flipped around, reveling a small numbered pad. She entered the code Ives had signaled to her and the door opened with a soft hiss. A short hallway and small open room could be seen. Chall looked over at Corso with a grin and stepped inside, "Stay close...Pretty Boy."

Corso groan a little at that but follow obediently as they stepped into the small area, the door closing behind them, "Don't do that Captain...please. I'm already gonna have nightmares about that. You really wanna make it worst." The sudden feel of a hard object digging into his lower spine made him freeze as a gravely voice spoke from over his shoulder,

"Been playing around with Ives son? You got no place here if that's where you're sticking your dick. Hands...now."

Chall glanced back over her shoulder at the sound of the voice. She studied Corso as he automatically raised his arms up, looking amazingly calm given that a gun was pressed to his back. She saw his legs tense for a moment before the burly human exploded.

Corso spun in place, hands reaching behind to grab the arm of whoever had snuck up on him. He twisted his body to the side to avoid the blaster fire if his assailant pulled the trigger in response. Gripping the arm tightly in one hand, Corso lifted his leg and drove his knee into the gut area before twisting the arm he was gripping to the side, throwing the person off balance and stripping his gun at the same time. The man hit the ground with a wheezing grunt and Corso gripped the pistol tightly, pointing the weapon down at...nothing?

Challeen had watched the show with amusement and admiration. The Farmboy had good moves. Fast reflexes and swift, accurate hits. Especially since the target he was hitting was basically unseeable. He'd even disarmed Syd in the process. But now he was looking down at the ground in confusion. She waited for him to clue in. It took less than 3 seconds. Good...that was very good. He really was a fast learner. Chall watched as Corso saw the outline of his attacker on the floor, blended almost perfectly into the carpet save for the slight outline the Stealth Gen couldn't cover up.

He readjusted the pistol to a better position and snarled out harshly, "What the hell? A Stealth Generator? Who the hell are you?"

She decided to take pity on the confused kid and spoke up, "You okay Syd?" A groan was the response and a shimmer in the air as the generator was turned off to revel an muscular older human sprawled out on the floor.

Corso blinked at the wrinkled face, noting the cybernetic implanted left eye and scarring on the side of his face. The eye that was still flesh was glaring up at him and the old man grunted out some words his translator couldn't decipher.

" _Fierfek haran_!" Challeen grinned and laughed out loud at the curse, stepping forward to put her hand on Corso's forearm. Her new partner frowned, but lowered the pistol. Chall bent over Syd, shit eating grin plastered on her face and offered him a hand up. The elder human shifted his glare to her before accepting the help. A heave and a grunt later, Syd was on his feet, rubbing at his now sore mid-section.

The cyborg human looked down at the much smaller Twi'lek and felt a warm glow fill him. She was still alive. The gods must really smile on her, given everything else that happened. Challeen returned the affectionate look with a small twitch of her lekku. A rare sign, one reserved for those close to her.

An awkward cough broke the moment, "Uh...Captain? You wanna explain this part?"

Challeen turned to Corso, who was still gripping the pistol tightly, though it was aimed at the floor. He was still eyeing Syd warily, but wasn't showing any other signs of hostility. She stepped away from Syd and waved her hand between them, "Corso...Syd...Syd...Corso. Shake hands and make up."

Both men turned to stare at Challeen for a moment before Syd finally chuckled deeply,

"Haven't changed at all, have you Challeen. _Jate_...good to see you back." He held out his hand to Corso in a peace offering, "Been a while since anyone's landed me on my ass. Didn't know what to think of you when you strolled in behind my little Chally. Good moves you got...strong grip. That'll take you far...specially if you're gonna be watching my girl back."

Corso relaxed his stance and let a smile cross his face. This guy didn't make his skin crawl like Ives. He talked about the Captain like a proud daddy. With an almost protective possessiveness. He liked this guy immediately. Corso offered the pistol back to Syd after he shook his hand, "You're pretty good yourself. Didn't even sense you till you were behind me. Might have ended a lot differently if you were actually intending to kill me."

Syd's implants gave off a metallic glint when he grinned back, "Yah, it sure might have. So Chally...what brings you by an old man's house? Haven't gotten yourself into trouble again, have you?"

Challeen and Corso followed Syd further into the house, climbing a narrow set of stair to a larger sitting area. "If you're an old man Syd, I'm the Empress of Naboo. You can still kick the asses of half the thugs on Coruscant. Won't be surprised if you let Corso get those hits in on you."

Syd grinned back, sinking low into a plush chair, "Don't insult an old _verd_ Chally. Your boys got talent. Course...you won't be totting him along if he didn't."

Corso shifted a bit, not really pleased about being talked about as though he wasn't present. So he decided to change the subject, "What language are you speaking Syd? My translators not picking it up."

Syd tilted his head and looked hard at the dark haired human his little Chally had walked through the door with. The kid was being serious. He really didn't recognize Mando'a? Where in the hell did she pick up this guy?

Challeen decided to take pity on Corso and looked over at him, "Syd's a Mandalorian Corso. He's speaking their language. I pulled Syd and some of his boys off Dromund Kaas after they decided not to play nice with the local noble family. Who happened to be Sith."

"That _calyarnr_ was a coward and dishonorable waste of oxygen, twisted up by black Sith magic. Only wish I could have shown him real Mando strength before leaving. And you're avoiding the question Chally." Syd's one good eye fixed onto the small Twi'lek with disapproval.

Challeen smirked a bit, "Not avoiding. My new partner here needs some better gear. I like my crew to stay alive and that recycled Republic armor he's got is crap. Need a good Stealth Gen for him too...maybe a new rifle."

Corso flicked his eyes to the Captain in surprise. She was upgrading his gear? Was his really that bad? It might not be as pretty as hers, but it had served him well through the years. He was sorta uncomfortable getting rid of it. "Captain...my armors good. Got me through a lot of rough times. You don't need..." He was cut off. Not by Challeen, but by Syd.

"Goods not gonna cut it Son. Can't be following around Chally with shoddy equipment. Mighta gotten you through whatever muscle work you had before. Not gonna work now." The scarred cyborg grunted and rolled to his feet, waving the two to follow.

Challeen stood and followed. Corso had little choice but to do the same. Syd led the pair into a back room, larger than any other in the small unit. Tables were fanned out, cover in disassembled pieces of computers and wires, too many for Corso to identify. Sets of half finished armor were hung on the walls. The aged Mandalorian weaved between the projects and made his way to a section of wall. He pulled off a board chest piece, colored a dark yellow and red before turning to Corso, "Strip down to your unders Son. Let's test out this fit."

He shifted a little, eyes darting over to Challeen, who'd leaned her hip againist one of the tables and crossed her arms. Her cornflower orbs were dancing again, lips pulled in a teasing smile, "Don't get shy on my account Riggs."

Corso felt a blush hit his cheeks despite his best abilities before he cleared his throat, "Won't be very respectful of me to strip down in front of a Lady, Captain. You mind." He tilted his head towards the open doorway behind him. Chall's smirking lips creeped up even higher before she chuckled and pushed away from the table, walking out the door with a backwards wave.

"I'll meet you downstairs Corso."

Syd had watched the exchange with curiosity. He'd known Challeen for a long time, ever since Max and her had smuggled him and his brothers off the Sith home world. The girl was damaged, had been from the first time he'd met the adolescent Twi'lek. Chally didn't let a lot of people in, preferring to bury herself in the dangerous jobs and repressing dark memories. He'd told her, time and time again that an ignored wound only festers with infection. But she was convinced she could handle it. Maybe she was right. Challeen was certainly tough enough...but ever soul had its limits. Syd didn't think she would have told Corso anything about her past. But she was taking him as a partner. That meant something.

Corso waited till the Captain left the room before starting to unclasp his armor. He pulled off his shirt and stood in only his under tunic. Syd grunted in approval and stepped forward, starting to fasten the new chestplate in place. "How long you been with my Chally, Son?"

"Not long Sir. Met her on Ord Mantell. Ran into some trouble there and came to Coruscant to fix it."

Syd snapped down a shoulder clasp and wiggled the plate a little, checking the fit, "She hasn't told you much, has she?"

Corso frowned at the wall in front of him, standing still as Syd worked. "Haven't really had much time to get to know each other, Sir. Been too much going on." He twisted a bit after Syd stepped away. His eye widened slightly, "Wow! Its so light. Can barley even feel it. And I got a lot of motility too. What is this?"

The elder warrior chuckled at the youthful enthusiasm. The kid had talent, but not a lot of experience. Ah well, time with Challeen would wise him up quickly, " _Beskar_ , Son. Mandalorian iron. Makes the best armor. Rare though, hard to find. But when its worked right, it'll deflect lightsaber strikes. Had Chally's chest plate custom made...She tell you she was born on Coruscant?"

Corso's head snapped up from his inspection of the side clasps of the plate. "She didn't mention that. Knew that she'd been here before. She didn't say Coruscant was her home."

Syd grunted roughly, stepping in behind Corso to unclasp the chest plate, "Fit is good. Got some groves on the back for jet packs or oxygen if needed." He set the armor down on a nearby table before walking over to a locked storage unit. He pulled out a keycard and swiped it through the security lock, punching in the code before opening the doors, "Said she was born here...didn't say it was home. Hasn't been home for Chally in a long time."

Corso frowned at the cyborgs back, now getting a little confused, "But...this is her homeworld. Doesn't that make it home? Ord Mantell's mine, born and raised there. Where's Chall's home if not Coruscant?" Syd had walked back over to him, carrying what he now recognised as a Stealth Generator. Only it look a lot more streamline than the one the Captain had hooked up to him back on Ord. A lot more high tech.

"Z4 High Capacity Stealth Gen. Latest design straight off the Imperial military line. Don't ask why or how its here Son. You won't get an answer. Chally will show you how to use it. Don't use the overload function too often, you'll fry the motherboard." Syd handed Corso the device, fighting back a smile as the human turned it this way and that to see it at all angles. Curious like a Kowakian Monkey Lizard. He was gonna keep Challeen on her toes, "If I have to guess, I figure Chally's home is the _Waylander_."

Corso turned his attention from the Generator to Syd, confusion clouding his face, "But...Challeen said she's only had her ship for 3 years. How can that make it her home?"

Syd rolled his shoulder and looked over the young man's shoulder in deep thought before answering, " _Waylander_ may be hers now...wasn't always." He met the dark brown eyes of Corso with his own, making sure the kid was paying damn close attention before he continued,

"Challeen's got demon's chasing her Corso. Dark, dangerous ones that would have men with twice her resolve breaking down into tears. She won't tell you about them...not for a while, if ever. Things like that...they gotta be earned. She won't trust easily. Let you fight by her...Sure. Follow her across the galaxy...Why not. Tell you about her scars...That takes something special. Most who've known those things are dead now. Don't wanna see that happen to you...but..."

Syd trailed off, letting the words sink in before he continued,

"She'll cry at night...when she's sleeping. Don't wake her when you hear it. You'll end up so full of blaster holes all the Bacta in the galaxy won't save you. Make noise if you have to...call her name. But don'tcha dare touch her. She **will** kill you if you do Corso. She won't talk about it... and don't push her to. Won't end well for you. Just...be there when she wakes. Be a presence. That'll be the best thing you can do to start. With time...assuming you live long enough to get to that point and I gotta feeling you will...she might open up. Girls been alone for too long...she's forgotten parts of her heart exist."

Corso had stayed quiet. He'd had a strong feeling that his Captain had a bad life. She was just too good at adapting to surprises, too comfortable with ending lives and causing trouble to have been raised in some quiet, loving household. But hearing the gruff Mandalorian speak about it. It brought out a heightened desire to protect in him. He swallowed a bit before replying,

"Can't you tell me anything else Syd? Something I can use to help her? I want to help her...heal her if I can. But I can't do that if I don't know what I'm fighting." He looked to the father figure with pleading eyes. His Captain was in pain...chronic, agonal pain...and he desperately wanted to take it away. Syd grunted again and closed the door, hearing locks click in place,

"Not my place to say Son. You got something in you. I could see it the first moment I saw you. But you'll need more than that if your gonna heal Challeen. Do what you've been doing for now. Let your instincts lead you the rest of the way."

Story time appeared to be over. Syd picked up the chest plate he'd fitted and pushed past Corso, grunting at him to get dress before heading down the stair. The Ord native paused, looking around the room and couldn't help but wonder how Challeen had managed to meet up with someone like the grizzled warrior. The Captain wasn't that old, maybe only 23 or 24. But Syd spoke like he'd know her for years. Just how young had Chall been when she'd started dipping into the underworld?

Corso pulled on his shirt and strapped his ammo belt back on. He carefully clipped the Z4 to his belt and picked up his old plate, just in case, before following after Syd. Corso found the elder human back in the sitting room, where Challeen and him grinned at each other while laughing. He paused for a moment, taking in the scene. His Captain was different with Syd, softer. He wondered how long it would take before she acted like that with him.

Chall looked over as Corso entered the room. Syd had reminisced about the last patron Ives had sent his way, which resulted in Syd dangling the dumbass off a balcony for skimping on payment. The image that had entered her head had been too good not to chuckle at. She saw Corso studying her, like she was some new puzzle he needed to figure out. Challeen ignored the look and waved him over,

"Got yourself fixed out Riggs? Good. Syd's offered us supper before we head over to the Dealer's Den. Hope you like heat...Mando's are know for being able to eat lava and not flinch."

Chall couldn't stop the laugh that left her mouth at Corso's horrified face.

* * *

Hey reader, just a few words.

So Maviadia is another of my SWTOR characters. A Jedi Knight branching into Sentinel, hence the two lightsabers. I play her as a women constantly skipping between the light and dark side, never quite 100% sure where she'll end up. She may make more appearances in the fanfic, depending on how it goes. I also decided to give Challeen some connection to Madalorian culture, seeing as the Smuggler class ends up with a Mando as a companion later on. I know I've been somewhat vague about Challeen's past, but trust me when I say the wait will be worth it. Thanks for your time.

 **Weequay:** A sentient species native to the desert world of Sriluur. Their tough, leathery skin helped them endure the harsh conditions of their homeworld.

 **Gundark: L** arge, fearsome predatory animals know for their abnormal strength and fierce temperament.

 **Akk Dog:** A dog like quadrupedal, with red, scaly skin, four horns, a pair of blue eyes, and rows of triangular teeth.

 **Nexu:** Agile feline like predators with four red eyes and sharp quills.

 **Fierfek haran:** Mandalorian: "Fucking Hell"

 **Jate:** Mandalorian: "Good"

 **Verd:** Mandalorian: "Warrior"

 **Calyarnr:** Mandalorian: "Bastard"

 **Kowakian Monkey Lizard :** Kowakian monkey-lizards were a small race of reptilian creatures used by members of the underworld as pets.


	3. Chapter 3

Darmas had proven to be more useful than Challeen had first thought.

The Dealer's Den hadn't changed much. It was still filled with greasy, drunk patrons and slightly over squeaky music. The dancers were new. The bartender wasn't and raised an eyebrow at Chall when she'd entered with Corso in tow. The Twi'lek had ignored him. If she recalled correctly, he still owed her a drink for betting against her in the last Cantina brawl.

Darmas himself was an eccentric gambler and shameless flirt. Challeen hadn't even cleared the doorway of his private casino before the man was smiling seductively and sidling up close, offering her everything from a game of Sabacc to a bottle of the finest Corellian whiskey on the market. All complete with an appreciative look and silent suggestion that she would be welcomed with open arms into his bunk.

Challeen hadn't discourage Darmas's attentions and had returned his flirtations occasionally. Corso had been unhappy about that, shooting the smooth talking gentlemen a hard look. She'd promptly told Corso to mind his own damn business and he'd backed off. Mostly. The Farmboy had still checked in on her from time to time over the course of the night. Darmas had wined and dined his two guests, showing both of them the opulence of his den. Challeen had accepted all his generosity with a coy smile before retiring to her bunk alone. Darmas had kiss her hand before they'd parted, clearly not upset with her choice. A real gentlemen.

Now she was rested, washed and enjoying a hot breakfast courtesy of Darmas. The man had offered his services for free as tribute to Viidu. Chall was glad about that. Between the payment to Ives and the gear she'd bought for Corso, her funds were getting a bit strained. She thought about taking on a few simple jobs on Coruscant while chewing on the soft eggs. Corso walked into the eating room with a stretch and yawn,

"Morning Captain. Sleep well?" He pulled up a chair and a service droid placed a plate of food before him. Corso dug into it with gusto.

"Well enough. Darmas wasn't what I was expecting. He's got good taste in sleeping quarters."

Corso swallowed his mouthful of food before scowling, "He's slicker than a greased up Hutt, that's for sure. Good guy though, least as far as I can see. Viidu never had anything bad to say about him. Still...best be careful Captain."

Chall scowled back at the dreadlock haired human, "Riggs...you start trying to intimidate ever man that makes eyes at me, or worst, try to control who I choose to sleep with and we are going to have some **serious** problems. Got it."

Corso felt that shiver run across his skin at her darkening tone and quickly tried to remedy it. No need to start the morning off on a bad foot, "Just watching your back Chall. That's what partners do. I won't get in the way...promise."

Challeen eyed the naïve kid for a moment before dropping the subject and continuing to eat. It was only a few minute later that Darmas paraded into the room with a brilliant smile and sparkling eyes, "Darling Calleen, I have excellent news." He pulled up a chair beside her, sitting closer than was socially acceptable and lean into the attractive Twi'lek while resting an arm on the back of her chair so his fingers brushed gently across one of her lekkus. Chall fought down a shiver as he caressed an endogenous zone. Yah...Darmas was good, she'd give him that.

"I've heard back from my sources. Skavak's apparently got quite the reputation...and not a good one at that. He's got his fingers in all sorts of things. Weapons deals, blackmail, drug running. All that dabbling certainly haven't made him many friends. His record is longer than the Wild Space Hyperlanes. Makes moving around inconspicuously pretty hard. My people say Skavak was seeing dealing with the Migrant Merchant's Guild. Their a local gang of thugs and murders claiming to be a legitimate business group. The guild has a young lady working for them. Kixi, a brilliant slicer, or so I'm told. Not sure why Skavak would have need for a slicer, but Kixi will likely have some answers."

Chall leaned back in her chair, pushing the plate away and nudging Darmas's arm away gently. The dark haired human pouted teasingly at her but obeyed.

"Kixi another of Skavak's ex flames? Haven't had a lot of good experience with those."

Darmas shook his head, "Skavak doesn't fraternize with aliens Darling, even near human's like Kixi. Shouldn't need to worry about this one trying to stick a blade between your shoulders. But the Merchant's Guild is not to be taken lightly. The base that Kixi's in is in the lower sections of the Galactic Market. Guard patrols don't go there, too many of them vanish without a trace. I can give you the co-ordinates of the base, but the rest is up to you Darling."

Chall frowned at nothing, mind already working. She rolled her shoulders and pushed away from the table, "Best get going then. Suit up Riggs, we're going hunting."

Corso nodded, shoveling the last of his food into his mouth.

* * *

Coruscant was praised as being the shining star of the Republic. A beacon of hope where fear and poverty were non-existence and people lived peacefully. Anyone who believed that had never tread along the lower bowels of the planet. Challeen let her eyes flick over to a group of human's wearing tattered clothes and hovering around a barrel with a fire burning in it. The lower sections of the Old Galactic Market were piled high with garbage and refuse. Broken, rusted droids from battles long past and scavengers roamed the areas. Chall looked over at a malnourished Rodian child, cowering behind a large piece of metal. She felt a pang of understanding hit her, but forced her feet to walk past without pause. Those days of hiding and scrapping for food were behind her. And there was a job to do.

Corso had fallen in a step beside her, carrying himself tall and keeping his chin up. He walked like a bodyguard beside her, a warning to lower gang members to back away. A role he had obvious played many times before. It worked in the more publically populated areas of the Market, but she knew it won't last.

Speaking of which...Challeen tilted her head slightly towards Corso. The dark haired human glanced at her from the corner of his eye, understanding already there. He sensed it too. Footsteps echoed softly behind them, the slight rasp of blasters being pulled from holsters.

Challeen angled away from the clear path before them, ducking around a corner. As soon as she was out of sight, the Twi'lek flicked on her Stealth Gen, letting the device enveloped her in the refracting shield. Corso was tight to her back, turning on his own generator. They moved away from the doorway, hugging the wall. The group of thugs came into sight and blink in confusion,

"What the...Morden...you stupid moron! You lost them!"

"Whaa...nah I didn't Boss!" Chall bit her lips to hold in a snort as she heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh.

The banter faded away as the two sheathed rogues moved along. Challeen made sure she couldn't hear or sense anyone around her before she deactivated the generator. Corso grinned broadly, "Don't think I'm ever gonna stop loving that. Did you see the look on that saps face?"

Challeen chuckled a bit, "Laughs and humor abound Corso. That's me in a nutshell."

The patrols of Guild members got thicker as they moved closer to the their destination. A combination of keeping to cover and use of Stealth Generators allowed them to dodge everyone without incident.

She pressed a finger to her lips as they closed in on the location Darmas had provided. The doorway to the Guild's base was protected by a humming, green force field barrier. Chall turned her head to the side as she approached the access terminal . Corso unslung his rifle and turned his back to her, watching the area with sharp eyes.

Hitting a few buttons proved ineffective. Crouching down, Challeen pried open the under panel and assessed the wires with a critical eye, "Good security system. Can't be sliced, least not by me."

She stood up and stared hard at the terminal. Corso spoke up but didn't turn to look at her, "The Guild would have key cards to bring down the field. Won't be held by every member though. Just the higher ups, Lieutenants or Captains at best."

Blue eyes looked up at Corso with surprise. He glanced back at her with a smile, "Worked for a few gangs in my day Captain. I know how their systems work. Probably won't be long before a Boss comes in or out." He inclined his head towards a pile of rumble.

Crouched down behind the cover, the two waited. Corso kept his rifle in his hands and looked over at his Captain. Her face was impassive, eyes sharp and focused. This was the women he remembered from Ord Mantell. The tough as hell spacer he was first interested in. Hard to tell how long they'd be there. Might as well past the time.

"Tell me something about yourself Captain. Haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other. You have family? Sibilings?"

Challeen didn't look at her partner. She could feel the heat from Corso's body as he crouched near her, shoulder pressed against her arm supportively. While most of her was tempted to tell him to focus on the job, she knew he'd only keep asking if she didn't give him something.

"No siblings. Least none that I know of. Dad went AWOL before I was born. Might have some half sibs running around the galaxy, but I'd never know it. Mom died when I was young."

Corso hid a wince. Yah, not a happy childhood. An image of a young Challeen ducking along the rumble infested streets of Coruscant popped up in his mind and pissed him off, "Didn't have anyone to stay with? Some friend of the family?"

She didn't answer for a moment. When she did, her voice had taken on that slight warning tone he was starting to recognise, "I survived...There..." Challeen lowered her voice to a whisper, crouching lower as footsteps and voices echoed in the corridor. A group of humans came into view, three in total. Two of the men walked slightly behind the other, clearly marking their stature. Chall looked around carefully. No others in sight.

She whispered to Corso as the gang members started towards the terminal, "Light guard."

"They're not expecting trouble this far into their territory. Peons we passed by are suppose to stop outsiders. Cocky bastards." Challeen turned to look at Corso. She didn't speak and he nodded in understanding before whispering, "I gottcha Captain."

The Twi'lek pressed her Stealth Gen on and crept from her position. As she moved, Challeen unholstered her blaster, opening the chamber to load a special round. She moved in a few feet behind the lead gang member and raised the barrel, pulling the trigger. A soft _'shinik'_ sounded and the head human's hand snapped up to the back of his neck even as he spun in place with a yell.

She deactivated the generator and lunged at the nearest guard. Chall lifted her leg and drove her foot into the man's knee, feeling it snap under her weight. The young man's mouth opened to howl in agony. She punched him in the gut and slammed her skull against his nose to silence the noise. Her opponent staggered from the assault. Challeen finished it with a blow to his temple from her blaster's handle, knocking the human unconscious.

The other guard was already down with Corso standing over him, rifle butt smeared with fresh blood and a wound visible on the man's head. The Lieutenant was still standing and Corso moved to take him out. Only...the man swayed in place before crumpling to the ground? Corso looked at the Captain for a moment. She holstered her blaster and grabbed the shoulders of her downed guard, speaking as she dragged him to the side, "Tranquilizer dart. Grab them both and bring'em over here. They get spotted to soon, our covers blown."

It took less than a minute for Corso to hog tie to two unconscious guards with torn strips of their own clothing. Challeen searched the Lieutenant as he worked, finding the key card and stripping the man of all his credits. No need to let it go to waste. She pocketed the cash and stood up, "He'll be out for hours. Gag the other two, lets get this done."

Moving back to the terminal, she swiped the card. The field dropped and she activated her gen again. Corso followed close and they moved inside.

Inside the base of the Migrant Merchant's Guild was mostly computers. Challeen kept close to the walls. Security camera rotated around. They were going to get spotted at some point. Nothing could stop that. There weren't a lot of guards, mostly tech people typing at keyboards and watching monitors. A dozen in total. With only five being armed. Chall stopped and felt Corso press in behind her. One disadvantage to stealthing, you had to stay close enough to touch to communicate and co-ordinate.

She ran her fingers over Corso's arm, flicking in the direction of the three nearest guards before he saw her outline move towards the two further away. He moved closer to his assigned targets and started to count. He had intended to give the Captain a minute to move into position before striking.

He made it to 30.

The idle chatter and hum of technology was shattered by the sound of a blaster firing and the gurgled scream of someone dying. Corso lunged forward, shoving the barrel of his rifle into the chest of the nearest guard and pulling the trigger. The shot would have pieced through Durasteel plating at that range, never mind against an unarmored man. His back exploded outward and spatters of blood landed on Corso's arms. He ignored it and plowed into the next. It took nothing to bring down the others. Corso left the last one alive, unconscious and sporting a shattered arm. Corso spun towards the remaining tech people, who had ducked in response to the attack and were screaming in confusion.

"What the hell! Hey-hey! Don't kill me man!"

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

"Bruiser! Holy shit! He killed Bruiser!"

Corso leveled his gun at the shaking techies and snarled darkly, "Hands! All of you! Center of the room and arms up! MOVE!" The terrified remaining gang members scrambled to obey, still sputtering and begging as they tripped over their own feet. Corso felt a little bad, but pushed that aside. He marched the techs into the open and forced them to their knees. One piped up in terror,

"Hey dude! We just crunch the numbers and data for the Guild! No even full fledged members!"

"Well then...lets not do anything that'll compromise your ability to continue breathing, shall we."

Corso flicked his eyes towards Challeen as she walked over to him, blaster in hand and hips swaying as she moved. Her lips were twisted up in a deadly smirk, eyes dark and chest plate splatter with blood. A smear of crimson was across her cheek, making her look all the more menacing. One of the weaker willed techies literally whimpered and doubled over, pressing his forehead to the metal floor.

Challeen looked over the small group. Peons and grubs, the lowest members assigned with some of the most important work. The Twi'lek tapped her blaster against her thigh as Corso kept watch, "Which one of you is Kixi?"

She looked over the only three females techs. Two humans and one Rattataki. Chall eyed the white skinned alien and the tattooed girl shook her head frantically, "Not me Lady! Kixi's behind the blast doors! Over there!"

Chall turned her head. A heavy set of steel door, reinforced and locked. She looked back at the shaking tech group with a chilling smile, "The code..."

Five minute later, the techs were tied up with some packing straps and Corso was walking beside his Captain. They pasted by the two guards Challeen had handled. The larger, burly man was laid out on the metal floor in a pool of congealing blood. Half his face was gone. Corso repressed a shiver, Chall was one scary lady.

Challeen stepped up to the terminal and punched in the code. The large doors slide open with a hiss and she moved inside with Corso at her side. A green skin Mirialan stood in the middle of a semi-circle of computer panels, looking at the pair with wide eyes,.

"Saw you're work on the security network. Quite the entrance. Thanks for taking out Bruiser for me. That son-of-a-Hutt had big hands and a mean left hook." Kixi looked over the two intruders. One scary as hell Twi'lek and a gentler looking human. Still no one to mess with, but she might be able to turn this to her advantage.

Corso inclined his head respectfully towards Kixi, but still kept his rifle held tight, "Nice to be admired Miss." He glanced around the room, checking for more trouble. A bunk messy with tossed blankets and a small refresher were in the corner. A small fridge and a plate with leftover food was nearby. Cameras were on the wall, all pointing toward the center. He got a bad feeling, "This room doesn't look so cozy. Kinda looks like a high tech prison cell."

Kixi turned her back to the two, punching a few buttons. Chatter on the Guild channels was minimal, the Merchants didn't know their base had been hit yet, "Thanks for the update. Look...whatever issues you two have with the Guild, I'm not part of it. I've been a prisoner here for over 2 years, a slave."

The black snarl that left Challeen's mouth at those words had Kixi spinning in place and crouching down, arms raised in front of her face as though expecting a blow. Corso jumped and snapped his head towards his Captain. His skin prickled and he shifted slightly.

Challeen saw red at Kixi's words, old hate flaring through her. _Slave._ Gods how she hated that word. Her fingers tightened on her blaster and she felt pain in her jaw from clenching her teeth so hard.

"I'll kill them all." The low spoke growl was accompanied with her turning in place, aiming back towards where the remaining Guild members were. Corso quickly jumped in the way, hoping not to get punched by his Captain.

"Chall...still have a job to do here. We came looking for Skavak. Remember." He tried to keep his voice soothing. Calm. Something was close to snapping in Challeen. Something he did not want to be in front of. He filed the info away for later, right now he needed to keep his Captain on point.

She paused as Corso got in her way. She breathed in deeply, shaking in rage. Kixi spoke in a timid voice from behind her, breaking the haze, "Skavak? You're looking for that stinking pig-lizard? I was wondering why he was in such a hurry." Challeen turned back towards the Mirialan. Kixi stood up, swallowing hard before continuing, "Skavak came to the Guild, paid them to clean up his ID record. Made me slice into the Republic database and delete all the outstanding warrants for his arrest."

Challeen's head started to clear as she listened to Kixi, "So you just strolled into the Republic's most secure network and deleted data?" Her voice held some admiration despite her darkening mood.

Kixi shrugged a little, "That's what I do and why the Guild keeps me alive. The Pubs didn't even know I slipped in. That's all I know about the scum-sucker. But I'll help you in anyway I can." Offering her aid would be beneficial, make her look useful. Then she could ask for help.

 _'Breath in and out. Calm your rage. This is not the place to break down. Not in front of Corso.'_ Challeen silently chanted a calming mantra, focusing and re-evaluating the situation, "Skavak had his record cleansed cause he needs to move around. Make that hard, put him back on the defensive. Throw his spotless record out the airlock. I want it back to where it was...and worst. Can you do that Kixi?"

Corso grinned widely. Oh his Captain fought dirty. He loved it. Her anger seemed to be under control for the moment, so he relaxed a bit, letting her work.

Kixi managed a small smile, "I saved all the data I erased from Skavak's record. All I have to do it put it back where I found it. Easy." She turned to the terminals around her and started to punch buttons, data streaming over the monitors.

Challeen was back in the zone...mostly. As Kixi worked, the Twi'lek hummed to herself, "What else can you do to Skavak's record from here?"

"Depends how much damage you wanna inflict."

She smiled darkly and chuckled to herself, "Lets make it interesting. Wonder what would happen if Skavak was accused of being an undercover Republic enforcement agent?"

Kixi looked over her shoulder with amused eyes, "Wow...you really hate the guy, don't you. Alright...I'll drop tips to all the crime syndicates that he's a lawman. I wouldn't wanna be him when that catches up. Aaaand...done." Kixi stepped off the elevated plateform and looked over Challeen. She took a deep breath,

"This place is going to be locked down soon. I've already sliced the security network...deleted all the images of your little escapade. Soooo...Can I leave with you? The Guild's head bosses will beat me within an inch of my life if they learn I've swapped Skavak's record after he paid to have it cleaned. And I'll help you out with whatever you want in the future. Please...please get me out of here...please."

Kixi had folded her hands in a prayer postion as she pleaded for her freedom. Corso looked to Challeen with pleading eyes, but said nothing. The Twi'lek didn't even hesitant, "Stay close to Corso and keep your head down. My trigger finger needs some exercise and the Merchant Guild just painted a target on their heads."

The Mirialan shivered and moved closer to Corso, nodded quickly. The human male was cute, smiling at her with dark, soulful eyes and a kind voice, "Don't worry Miss Kixi. We'll get you clear of this place."

The three had moved out of the base at a quick pace. Challeen hadn't been kidding. The Twi'lek didn't bother with stealth on the trip back to Darmas's. She walked straight through the Guild territory. Any gang members who recognised Kixi or tried to stop them...well...after the third shoot out, word must have gotten around to the Guild. Cause the gang members started to run when they saw the raging pink skinned alien march into their sights.

It was blood, brutal and messy. Corso got winged by a shot on his shoulder, but his new plating reflected most of the damage. One guy got a good hit in on his gut. His lower abdomen was stinging something fierce and his knuckles were split and bleeding by the time they made it back to the Cantina. Kixi had been smart, ducking into cover whenever blaster fire started. His Captain was on a rampage, expelling some deep damage into anything that moved. Rage like that...it wasn't brought about by a dislike of slavery. No...this was more...this was personal. He could **feel** it. Something bad had happened to her that the sight of Kixi imprisoned had brought to the surface.

Challeen was savage, sparing no member that dared to cross her path. Her rage at seeing the Mirialan caged and her dark memories powered her through the fights. Even when she took a hit to the leg and started bleeding, she didn't stop, too filled with adrenaline to feel the pain. She was speckled with blood, soot and smoke by the time they made it back. And she felt marginally better.

Darmas had looked up from his game of Sabacc when his two guest entered the casino, tooting one extra. He'd immediately paused the game and walked over to them, "Channels are already buzzing Darling. The Migrant Merchant's Guild is screaming murder about a gun wielding alien on a warpath. Very impressive, I must say. Welcome to my personal accommodations, lovely Kixi. Darmas Polleran...at your service."

Kixi smiled at the smooth voice of Darmas, nodding back, "Your reputation is well earned Darmas. Thanks for the invite, but I'm not planning to stay on Coruscant long. Got some credits squirreled away. I'll be taking a shuttle off world first thing tomorrow."

Corso glanced up at the holo-clock with surprise. Wow...the whole day was already gone. Time really did fly when you were working. Challeen checked the urge to snap back at Darmas. Wasn't his fault and she didn't need to take out her frustration on him. The group broke for an hour to clean up before reconvening. She filled Darmas in on what Skavak had been planning. Darmas settled with them. He hummed and spoke after the explanation,

"Seems like you've made it hard for the cheat to get anywhere. Shouldn't take long before he shows up on someone's radar. Darling Challeen, remind me to never anger you...shall we settle in for a pleasant game of cards and a relaxing drink?"

Corso frowned as his Captain turned a smile onto the charming human and sauntered off with him. A soft touch on his arm had him looking down a the gentle eyes of Kixi. The green skinned alien spoke softly, "Wanna show me where I'm sleeping for the night Corso."

Not one to deny a Lady, Corso grinned down at Kixi, "Sure thing. Darmas has some cozy little rooms in the back." The two left the casino together. Challeen looked back over her shoulder as they did, wondering at the small niggle that hit her. Then Darmas pulled out her chair and she forgot about it.

In the back, Corso lead Kixi over to one of the spare rooms. He opened the door and waved the young lady in, "This is it. Plenty of space and a real comfy bunk. And best of all...no locks. Can come and goes as you like. Sweet dreams Kixi."

"Corso...wait."

The young man was stopped suddenly by Kixi's fingers wrapping around his wrist. When he looked back at her, Corso felt his face flush. Kixi's eyes had gone soft and warm. A gentle smile graced her lips and she stepped closer to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out her intent and Corso swallowed hard dispite himself, feeling a stirring in his belly that was rapidly moving lower.

"Kixi...I...I don't think..."

The Mirialan touched her fingers to his lips gently, "Corso...I don't know if there's anything going on between the Captain and you."

"There isn't."

She smiled a little more and moved closer, her curves brushing against his body, "But you want there to be?"

Corso looked away, "I...don't know...maybe...someday. But..." Kixi took the incentive, rising to her toes and brushing her lips against his. Corso didn't response immediately, but his hands moved to her hips. She pulled away with a smile and Corso swallowed and managed to speak, "Miss Kixi...I don't want you to think that you need to...do anything for freeing you...I would have gotten you outta there even if the Captain hadn't agreed. I don't want to disrespect you...make you feel like less than..."

Kixi interrupted him with another kiss, a harder one this time. Corso was only human and male to boot. His control only went so far. He groaned softly and kissed her back. She broke away after a moment and smiled up to him,

"Corso...You are one of the most gentlemanly humans I've ever met. You're sweet, caring and brave. All around a stand up guy with a heart of pure gold. I don't want to leave Coruscant with all bad memories. Help me out with that...gimme something good to have with me. Just for tonight." She looked up at Corso with pleading eyes.

Corso swallowed hard again, feeling his lower regions start to react. His heart started to pound. She was right, there was nothing between Challeen and him...for now. And Kixi was warm and soft, with that inviting scent all women seemed to carry with them. He made his choice and stepped into the room letting the door hiss closed behind him.

* * *

Corso personally escorted Kixi to the Spaceport in the morning and saw her off on the shuttle to Corellia. She'd given him a farewell kiss and a smile before leaving. He'd thought the Captain might say something when he saw her in the dinning area.

She didn't, merely nodding to him as she kept eating. That bothered him a bit, but he shrugged it off.

"How's your shoulder? Kolto working?"

Corso nodded as he sat down, "Good as new Captain. You're a wizard with the meds. Might even manage to keep me in one piece."

Challeen grinned up at the human, "Just don't get shot in the ass Corso. Even I have limits." The two partners shared a mutual laugh together before Chall sobered,

"Darmas's people have another lead on Skavak. He's dealing with the Black Sun's gang. They're a group of criminal that piled together after the Imps sacked the planet. They control an entire sector of Coruscent, not any easy thing to do. Darmas says that the Sun's are notorious for recording every one of their deals. If Skavak is dealing with them, there'll be a record. Best lead we've got to go on. You ready to pull out again?"

Corso grinned broadly and nodded, "Always read for a fight, Captain. When do we leave?"

The sector owned by Black Sun's was far worst than the area the Merchants controlled. Further away from authorities and patrolled even less. They didn't have as easy a time getting into the gang's base. A trail of bodies was left behind and they had to duck into corridors on the run several times. Skill, smarts and Steath Gen's _(and well aimed blaster fire)_ got them to the doors of the Sun's hideout. It wasn't secured by a force field. But it had a lot of bodies.

The massive Houk slammed his open palm into her chest and sent her flying into the wall. Her chest plate kept her ribs from shattering but the wind was knocked out of her. Challeen groaned as she slid down the wall. That was going to leave one **hell** of a bruise. She had to drop to her knees suddenly to avoid the cleaving blow from the Vibrosword aimed to decapitate her. She shoved her blaster into the muscled abdomen just above her head and pulled the trigger. The flurry of shots perforated the fish headed alien, making him howl, but he didn't go down. Challeen rolled to the side, free hand flying to her belt as she jumped to her feet with a yell to her partner.

"DOWN!"

Corso had been dealing with the smaller, more human sized guards. Most were dead or down, he'd lost count of which. At the scream of his Captain, he leapt to the ground, rolling on his shoulder and using the nearest standing human as a shield. He heard the startled cry of _"GRENADE!"_ before the explosion ripped through the air. Heat hit his back and the ground shook a bit. His ears rang but Corso scrambled to his feet.

The guards were down. The Houk was filled with shrapnel and his skin was burned, but he was down too. Challeen wasn't sure if he was dead or not, and she didn't care right now, he wasn't trying to kill her anymore. She reloaded her blaster, "Move Riggs! We're short on time!"

"Right behind ya, Captain!"

The two of them plowed further into the chaos. They met less resistance deeper in. The base was on alert. Most of the bodies had moved to the entrance or fled when they'd realised the muscle was failing to keep out the danger. There were still a few fleshy barriers in the way, but Corso and Challeen managed to push through. He slammed his palm against the screen to close the door behind them and backed away, rifle primed as he spun to scan the room. There was already a dead body present, curtesy of his Captain.

Challeen had capped the standing guard point blank as soon as she'd cleared the room, bee lining for the terminal. She was forced to holster her weapon as her fingers flew across the keys. Her eyes scanned the screens as file after file streamed by. Finally she located the one she needed and loaded it onto the twin holo-terminals.

The see-through images of Skavak and a burly Cathar male appeared. She listened carefully as the two started to converse.

 _"Skavak...Well, well, the 'Jackal of the Stars' graces me with his presence. You got a lot of nerve showing up here after the last stunt you pulled. You must need my help real bad."_

Corso rolled his eyes behind her, still focused on the closed door, "Jackal of the Stars? Gimme a break."

"Shhhh..."

The image of Skavak attempted to look offended, but only came off as smug, _"Urbax...is that any way to greet a guest? Can't I just be stopping by to pay a friend a visit."_

 _"You and friend Skavak...you changing careers to a comedian. Funniest thing I've heard all year. Get to the point...now."_

 _"Lawman from the Outer Rim is on my trail. Can't shake the damn parasite. Need someone to scrap him off my boot."_

The large Cathar unfolded his arms, _"Lawman huh?...Sounds like that will be expensive...as in double my fee expensive."_

 _"Whatever it takes Urbax. I got some business I need to finish up here quickly. Little bug will be in a docking at the Spaceport tomorrow. Bay 23...I made sure of that. Sure he won't give an old beater like you any problems. And I know how you love friends finding work for you."_

 _"That's not even in question. Oh and Skavak...I'll be wanting my pay up front..."_

 _"Wouldn't have it any other way. Have fun Urbax."_

The recording cut out and Challeen frowned into the silence. Damn, the conversation had been recorded yesterday. She might already be too late. The Twi'lek spun in place and raced towards the closed door, "Let's go Corso! We've got a party to crash at the Spaceport!"

* * *

Challeen didn't bother stealthing past the two guards at the doorway of the bay. She just loaded a pair of tranquilizer darts into her blaster and walked past the falling bodies. Corso stuck close to her side as they moved in.

Urbax stood in front of the scrawny Sullustan. The leather skinned alien had made his day when he'd said he was an officer of the Sullustan Brigade and demanded he drop his weapon. He had a mixture of amusement and bloodlust fanning under his skin, with his mood rapidly shifting to aggression. He did love a good bloodbath.

"Squeak-squeak little mouse. I'm not sure if you're deaf or just empty headed."

Challeen deliberately kicked a small piece of metal as she approached, "Ears like that don't miss much, Pussycat."

Corso snorted beside her, rifle in hand and ready to jump into the fray again.

Urbax looked over his shoulder at the approaching pink skinned Twi'lek lazily. This day just kept getting more interesting, "An uninvited guest? This is getting good. You don't belong here Girly. Run along while you still can."

Challeen looked over at the Cathar and opened her mouth to answer. She was interrupted by the nasally voice of the Lawman chirping in her direction, _"Outstanding citizen! Under article 11607 of the Emergency Service Laws, I deputize you. Please assist me in detaining these men. They are interfering in a criminal investigation."_

She stared at the Sullustan, blinking for a moment. Was he serious? Chall could see why Urbax hadn't killed him outright. The guy probably shocked him into laughter upon meeting. She rolled her shoulders, tapping her blaster against her thigh and shot the officer a sarcastic look, "Yah...cause that's why I came down here. To earn a badge. This ones mine, Bad Kitty...back off."

Urbax barked out a laugh and turned to face her, ""Yours Girly? I haven't laughed this much in ages. Men! Kill them now!"

Challeen was already moving. She fired a hail of rounds into Urbax. He was armored and the bolts did less damage than she'd hoped. She swore as she dove behind a refueling terminal as the Cathar shot back. Chall took in a breath, fighting back the fatigue creeping up from her earlier fight and rolled out on her shoulder, blaster screaming in Urbax's direction.

Corso split from her and shot into one of the guards. The human doubled over screaming and clutching his side. He ended his suffering with a round to the heart. He grunted as the second guard plowed into him, tackling him to the ground. Corso swung his fist, clocking the man in the chin. It didn't dislodge him. He cried out in pain as a vibroblade knife drove into his side. The man ripped the blade free and Corso grabbed his wrist, grappling with him and fighting to keep him from plunging it into his neck.

A shot suddenly hit his opponent in the head, spraying him with gore. Corso shoved the body off him and rolled to his knees. Challeen was diving and dodging blaster fire from Urbax. Without thinking, he grabbed the vibroblade and flung it, embedding the weapon in the Cathar's shoulder. A howl of pain had the feline spinning towards him. A fatal mistake.

Challeen darted in behind him. Sliding on her knees across the metal floor, she shot two rounds into the back of Urbax's knees, almost removing his left leg. The cat-folk dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. Challeen jumped to her feet, still moving and leapt over the collapsed murderer. She twisted in the air, firing one last round into the head of the Cathar before rolling over the ground and back to her feet.

Silence enveloped the air. Challeen panted hard, partly doubling over to catch her breath before yelling at her partner, "Corso! You alive?!"

Corso pressed a hand to his bleeding side. Nothing major hit, but **DAMN** it hurt, "I'm good Captain! Wouldn't say no to a shot of Kolto, though."

Catching her breath, the Twi'lek limped over to the human, fishing out a tube of healing gel as she went. She almost shot the Sullustan officer when he moved from the corner of her eye.

 _"Outstanding citizen! You performance was most impressive. But I must apologise for drafting you on such short notice."_

Challeen gritted her teeth. First she had to save Corso's ass from 'Knife-Boy', now 'Jowls' was delaying her from treating him. If he didn't have potential information about Skavak, she'd have killed him without a second thought.

The lawman followed her as she shot her partner up with Kolto and wrapped the wound in a healing Bacta binding. Corso could see her jaw twitching as she worked. His Captain's considerable patience was wearing thin. The Sullustan said his name, but like most of his species, it was difficult to pronounce. Corso decided to step in before Challeen clocked him,

"We don't need you name Officer. And you don't need ours. We just came to learn what you know about a man named Skavak."

The Sullustan put a hand to his beak, _"I see. You are in some sort of trouble. I may be able to offer some assistance. As an officer of the law I can..."_

Challeen jumped to her feet with a snarl, "What do you know about Skavak! That low life thieving asshole stole my ship! Where is he!"

Corso quickly got to his feet, sliding between his Captain and her current source of frustration before she got really nasty.

The Sullustan didn't seem to register her hostility and continued to chirp happily, _"You also seek the criminal Skavak? How fortuitist. I have been assigned by the government of Sullust to bring him to justice. Skavak stole a priceless relic, the Murustavan Ruby. I suggest we collaborate and share resources. With both us working together, we shall surely track the Lawbreaker and bring him to justice. If I learn anything new, I shall contact you at once. You do the same, yes?"_

Challeen was growling again. This time Corso put his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her towards the exit, "Can't make any promises, but we'll do our best. Leave us out of the report to the security personal, Okay."

 _"I shall take full responsibility for what occurred here. I will trust you to do what is right, Outstanding Citizen. Farewell."_

Corso was already leading Challeen towards the exit with straight arms on her shoulder while her fingers twitched sporadically, "Keep walking Captain...just keeeep walking."

* * *

Corso was never so glad to be on Challeen's side. He felt bad for the three kids she'd just butchered in the Cantina who were after the bounty Rogun put on her. But Chall had warned him she wouldn't always be merciful. On the plus side, the Captain's mood was improving. The fatigue he saw tracing around her eyes was probably why she was still grumpy.

Darmas was lounging on the plush couch when they entered. He obviously sensed Chall's darkness and didn't try to smooth her just yet. "Trouble with bounty hunters Darling?"

Challeen grunted as she flopped onto the opposite couch, "I'm just a beacon of popularity. With all the wrong people. Lucky me." Corso sat next to her, but kept a slight distance. He was starting to be able to tell her moods. She was still thirsty for blood. He didn't want it to be his.

The informant hummed in sympathy, "Being famous does have drawbacks. I should know. Word is Black Sun's on a massive recruitment drive. Seems they've lost a good number of their people. And the Spaceport security is hopping. I take it my leads had merit?"

The Twi'lek cracked her neck, moaning softly as she rubbed at the tense muscles. A cold smile lit her face and her eyes clouded over, "Skavak's going to be writhing on the floor, begging for death by the time I'm through with him."

"Quite the viciousness you've got Darling. I would love to see if your passion flares that hot elsewhere. Seems Skavak really brings out the worst in people."

One of Darmas's pretty waitresses brought a tray of drinks over. Challeen picked up a shot of a dark brown liquid and pounded it back without hesitation. It burned like acid down her throat. She relished it, sighing as the alcohol soothed some of her pains.

Darmas looked at the pair with critical eyes before rising, "Get cleaned up and treat your wounds. I'll contact my network and let you know whe..." His words were interrupted by a beeping from a nearby terminal. Moving over to it, he scanned the screen before nodding to himself and returning to the Captain.

"Sometimes my own network amazes me. Skavak was just spotted scrapping with someone and ran in Justicar territory. I think you might just have him Darling."

Challeen's weariness vanished and she jumped to her feet, "Justicar? More gangs to blow through?"

"Vigilantes mostly. _'Judges'_ of the city sector they live in. More like executioners and prison wardens."

Her teeth clenched again in renewed anger, "Skavak is **MINE!** No one gets to kill him but me!"

Darmas leaned away, both aroused and awed by the tiny Twi'lek, "You'd best hurry then. My contacts are siblings, a brother and sister, Jiik and Juul. I'll inform them your coming, they'll point you to Skavak. Happy hunting Darling."

Chall spun in place and ducked into her room. When she emerged, her face was washed, but blood was still on her clothing. She tossed a stim pack to Corso as he joined her, jabbing herself in the leg with another. The burst of chemicals took a minute to kick in, but she felt a fresh wave of energy fill her. Time to finish this.

Corso figured that his Captain must have a powerful aura. That or the Justicar didn't patrol down this low. Either way, they found Juul with no interference. The dark hair teenage human was not pleased to see them.

"You're Darmas's right? The Cloudhead Captain he keep going on about? Bout time you got here. You're in a whole lot of trouble Cloudhead."

Challeen frowned at Juul, hand brushing her blaster's handle, "Oh? You gonna give me some?"

Juul rolled her eyes. Typical Cloudhead, not understanding any Turfer words. She glared at the alien and her human bodyguard, "We were on Skavak's tail, watching him for Darmas. Justicar showed up, Jiik stuck to the Cloudhead, I drew off the Justicar. Lost the helmet heads easy. Not Jiik. He got nabbed. Told him we shouldn't have gotten involved with Cloudhead business, never goes right when Turfers get involved with Cloudhead business."

A smile tilted up her lips. The girl was spunky. Something Chall could appreciate, "You done yelling at me? Cause I'd like to work on a solution now."

Juul glared again, "Haven't even started. The Justicar took Jiik to there dentation center. He knows where Skavak went, but he didn't have time to tell me before he was before he was grabbed. You'll need to smash the droid-eyes in the center too. Otherwise the Justicar will know your face...you don't want that. Take this holo-transmitter. I want to talk to my Brother as soon as you find him. Get going before its too late!"

Challeen was translating the slang lingo Juul was using pretty fast. Take out the security cameras and free her brother. She didn't mention to Juul that it might already be too late, didn't want to think that. If Jiik was dead already, so was her lead to find the _Waylander_. Pain hit her chest...NO! She **WOULD** get her ship back...she had to. It was all she had left of Maxir. It was her home!

The Justicar had springed for scanner droids. Stealthing was out immediately. Which meant going in the hard way. Blaster fire hit the wall over her head as she crouched behind the terminal for cover. Well armed, well armored men with training. She was taking out a damn military base. That's what it felt like anyway. Challeen looked over at Corso, who poked his head up and fired at the group trying to kill them. Chall reached behind her back and pulled out a round metal ball, "Close your eyes Riggs!"

He obeyed without question and Challeen lobed the flash bomb over her head and shut her eyes tight. White light exploded behind her lids and she saw dancing stars for a moment. Behind them, the Justicar yelled in confusion. All the men that had been exposed to the flash bomb were clutching their helmets or faces, blind and disorientated. Chall jumped to her feet and started shooting while striking with feet, knees and free hand in close combat. Corso and her used the confusion to the full extent.

A bunch of bodies and several blasted "droid-eyes" later, the pair entered into the hallway with the holding cells. The blue glowing force fields hummed as the walked, the only noise in the area besides their footsteps. Almost. Pounding on a field to her right had Challeen turning. And a grin broke out on her face as she sauntered over.

The Sullustan officer from the Spaceport rammed his fists against the barrier and chirped to her as she approached, _"Outstanding citizen! Help me! Please get me out of here!"_

Corso walked over and stood beside her. She folded one foot behind the other and leaned her shoulder on her partner. Corso shifted to accommodate her weight as she stared at the Lawman, "Stay still...I wanna get a holo of this. Best thing that's happened all damn day."

Narrow shoulders slumped as her sarcasm and amusement finally seemed to register with the Sullustan, _"Please...do not make this incident more embarrassing by creating a permeant copy. I was persuading the fugitive Skavak when the Justicar interrupted me. I mistook the group for a legitimate enforcement agency and was brought here."_

Challeen's amusement vanished and she stood again, "You were supposed to call me when you found him!"

The officer lowered his eyes, _"I would have, Outstanding Citizen. But my holocommunicator was damaged in the altercation. Please Deputy...release me from this cell. I must continue my pursuit of the fugitive."_

Corso glanced at his Captain. She was in job mode. Reasoning with her might be hard. Still, he hated to see the little Sullustan locked up. The guy was just trying to do his job. "What'da say Chall...let's spring the fella. No harm done right?"

The Twi'lek spacer looked over at her partner. She'd made an agreement, to listen to him, hear his side. He'd stuck by her, watched her back and bled for her. She could afford to indulge his whims. Challeen deactivated the field holding the Lawman, "You're on your own after this. I won't be saving your sorry ass again. Got it."

The Sullustan padded over smiling. At least she thought he was smiling, hard to tell with the beak that was his mouth, _"I owe you a significant debt, Outstanding Citizen. Of all the people I've met on Coruscant, you are by far the most upstanding."_

Challeen watched the alien rush off. Least the way was clear for him, much as her muscles hated her for it. The Lawman was good for a few laughs at least, now that Skavak was so close she could smell him. She moved further down the hallway. A groan caught her ear and she headed towards it. A young human boy with a buzz cut and bruises all over his face was sprawled over the floor. Chall sliced the power terminal and the field dropped as she moved in. Corso stayed at the door, eyes scanning the hallway.

She pulled out a tube of Kolto. At this rate, she was going to run out. Maybe she'd hit the gambling tables before she left Coruscant. Refocusing, she triaged Jiik. Broken ribs, ruptured spleen, more contusions than she could count and a possible concussion. Overall...the kid had gotten off light. Challeen quickly injected the medicine into his left side, stemming the bleeding from his damaged organ while slathering the gel over other wounds. Jiik groaned again and his eyes fluttered open,

"Feel like my insides are coming out..."

"The shape you're in...they might be. Your sister sent me. Hold still...you'll feel better in a minute." Challeen smeared more Kolto onto the massive bruise decorating Jiik side. It would keep him alive, but he'd have to move carefully. Too much activity would cause the bleeding to start again.

She worked quickly and Jiik was able to roll gingerly to his feet once she was done, though he was obviously still in a lot of pain, "Knew my Sis wouldn't leave me here. Who're you?"

"Friend of Darmas's. Hang on..." Chall pulled out the handheld holo-terminal and punched in the frequence Juul had given her. The device glowed and the young girls image popped up.

 _"Jiik! Are you alright! What'd those Justicar do to you!"_

Juul smiled slightly, reopening the split lip he sported and causing it to start bleeding again, "Hey Sis...not much. You know...Justicar stuff. The Cloudhead the one Darmas is working with? The one we were following Skavak for?"

Challeen had to smile at the exchange. Even nearly dead and separated, the two siblings looked out for each other. Made her wish she'd had a brother or sister.

 _"She's the one. Why'd the Justicar nab you? Where Skavak go?"_

Jiik winced as he limped out of the cell. Challeen followed, holding the mini transmitter, "Saw something I wasn't supposed to. Get this Sis...the Justicar are working with the Imperials."

They were getting off topic, "All I want is Skavak...don't care what dirty dealing the local thugs are doing."

"Right...almost forgot. Yah know, with the blood loss, trauma, head wound and dizziness." Challeen's lips twitch in a smile at the kids sarcastic tone. Spunk and guts, he was defiantly Juul's Brother, "Skavak and the Imps were laughing about something. Headed into the Works."

She frowned slightly. The Works? "Never heard of it. What is it?"

Juul answered on the holo-terminal, _"Big mess of old power terminal and factories deep below the sector. I didn't think anything could live down there except droids. If Skavak's gone there...you might as well go home Cloudhead. Its nothing but toxic fumes and rogue droids. You wouldn't last five minute."_

Corso spoke up, still sentry, "We've been through a lot today...twenty creds says we last ten."

"No gambling on the job Riggs."

He grinned back cheekily at her amused tone, "Even when its obvious we'll win?"

Challeen managed stop the snort, but her lips tilted up against her will. Juul's image turned to look at them, _"You're braver than I thought...or your head is softer than most Cloudheads. Jiik...remember the tunnel we found. Use it and come to the warehouse. You can lay low till the Justicar loose interest. Take the holo from the Captain...I'm not letting you out of my sights again."_

She shut off the frequency and handed the device to Jiik, "Here...move slow. The Kolto I shot you with will keep you alive, but you'll need to see a med-droid when you get back. You did good kid, I'll make sure you get a bonus."

Jiik smirked through his numerous bruises, "Kid? I'm almost as old as you. Good luck in the Works...you'll need it."

They walked the human out of the detention center. Jiik split from them and ducked behind a sheet of metal. Corso stepped in beside her as they walked, "Think he'll be alright Captain?"

"He's a survivor. His sister too. They'll make it...one way or another."

Corso glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She'd said that before. That she'd survived. He looked ahead again, "Big difference between surviving and living Challeen...Big difference."

Challeen looked over at him. He didn't look back, staring ahead. Part of her knew he was right...the other part couldn't process the emotional stress that came from caring about someone who was probably going to die on her. Again.

The Works was a lot easier to navigate. Knowing she was short on time, Challeen took most of the ramps at a run. The droids were old models, not equip with infrared sensors. So those they didn't scrap, they stealthed by. Fatigue was starting to set in. Challeen hadn't realized almost 24 hours had gone by.

The first black armored figure they'd come across had made Chall freeze in place. She really didn't like stepping on the Empires toes, but it couldn't be helped. She signaled to Corso and the two activated their gens, sneaking by silently.

She found Skavak talking with the Imperials near the end of the base. Computer monitors lit the area as well as cheap ceiling lights. Chall was still using her Stealth Generator. Upon seeing the sleaze bag that took her ship in person, Corso had to grab her arms to stop her from bolting out in rage.

"Easy Captain. Be smart about this." She felt his warm whispered breath by her ear, felt his chest pressed against her back. He was hard...all muscle and sinew and heat. The distraction wasn't welcomed. She nudged her elbow into his abdomen gently. No need to reopen the stab wound she'd treated. Chances were good it had already been ripped by all the fighting they'd done.

Corso loosened his hold. Much as he wanted to see Skavak dead, these weren't dopey Seps or cocky gang members. These were battle hardened soldiers, trained and experienced in war. They had to be careful, neither was at the top of their game at this point. So they moved closer and listened to the exchange. The officer in charge was holding a gem the size of Corso's hand, a blood red stone that glittered as he turned it,

"The Murustavan Ruby. Exquisite. The perfect gift to present to the Grand Moff. You've outdone yourself Skavak."

Skavak was completely unaware of the two steathed people and smirked widely, "Glad you approve. Sure it will gain you that promotion you've been gunning for. Maybe the Moff will let you head back to Dromand Kass."

The black clothed Commander looked up at the merc with a warning written on his face, "Mind your tone, Boy! You're not dealing with some backwater lowlife. I've executed men for less." Skavak shifted a little but said nothing, "You have someone waiting to accept payment?"

"Twitchy little merchant called Fabizan. Docking Bay 57. He'll take the credits."

"Lieutenant, send the signal." The nearest armored Imperial straightened and saluted, turning the terminal, "Whatever you want with that grotesque trophy Skavak, keep it to yourself."

Challeen had heard enough. She leaned close to her partner and whispered, "Cover me Corso...and please don't miss." He didn't have a chance to answer as she stepped away and deactivated her generator with her blaster aimed square at Skavak's face, "You worthless piece of Rancor shit! Where's my ship!"

The Imps and Skavak all jumped at her entrance, weapons up and trained on her, but amazingly no one fired a round. Well trained men indeed. They didn't jump at shadows. Challeen glared at Skavak, watching the soldiers from the corner of her eyes and trying to ignore her pounding heart.

"Chall...Sweetheart. Long time, no see. You're a persistent lady, I'll give you that. Don'tcha think you're taking this a bit far though. You're the one who messed up my ID record didn't you? That wasn't very nice." Skavak smirked in that overconfident manner. Her anger shoved away any weariness. Oh, so was sooo going to love turning him into a smudge on her boot.

Challeen smiled darkly, "What're friends for Skavak. My ship...now. Oh this room gets a new paintjob, curtesy of your tiny brain."

The Commander of the Imperial stepped in, "Skavak! I'm not cleaning up your mess again. Deal with this pest!"

 _"Attention Imperial lawbreakers! You are violating Statute 1983 of the Sullustan Criminal Code. Drop you weapon and surrender at once!"_

Heads snapped to the nasally voice. Even Chall's. A mistake. Skavak bolted at her distraction.

Challeen swore as she fired at the fleeing Con-Artist. The laser shots were reflected off a Shield Generator and she roared at his retreat, **"SKAVAK! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN GUTS!"**

The room exploded! Corso lunged out of hiding and dropped his shoulder into the Lieutenant, driving him to the ground. He shoved the barrel of his gun into the crease between the helmet and chest plate. The gun fired, blowing the man's neck clean through. One down. A shot hit his back, careening him forward. He felt burns on his skin and heat through the Beskar plate but no other attack came. Looking over, Corso saw the Sullustan officer shooting at his assailant. The Lawman didn't duck in time and a blaster hit his chest, bowling him over. Corso struggled to his feet, he wasn't dead yet.

The Commander shoved Challeen back and she swung a fist at his head. Blocked and parried with a kick to her gut that drove her back into a wall. She raised her blaster, only to have her wrist grabbed and twisted up, firing a shot uselessly into the ceiling. The Imperial wrapped his free hand around her throat and lifted her, pinning her to the wall. Challeen kicked her feet, aiming for his gut and genitals. Both were protected by armor, her blows did nothing.

Her head was getting fuzzy from lack of oxygen. The Imp had a cruel smile on his face, enjoying her slow death. Chall clawed desperately at the hand on her neck. It tightened more. Twisting her free hand, she fumbled at her back. Her fingers brushed it...missed. Blackness swirled before her eyes. The Commander said something to her. She missed most of it in the haze, but caught one word.

 _Worthless_

Blue eyes snapped open wide. That words echoed in her head. ' _Worthless...nothing...useless...'_ They'd called her that, over and over again. They'd relished in it, while they lashed her back and listened to her scream, laughing joyously at her anguish, crimson skin flushed and yellow eyes glowing. Challeen grabbed the butt of her scattergun and yanked. The quick release straps snapped and she flipped the gun forward, shoving the barrel into the Commanders chest. She briefly saw his eyes widen in shock before she pulled the trigger.

His torso exploded! Gore coated her front even as the hand released her. Challeen dropped to the ground, clutching her neck and coughing hoarsely, drawing in gasping, gulping breaths. The sound of a priming gun hit her ears. She looked up with blurry vision into the barrel of a rifle. For a moment, she swore she could literally see the chamber glow as a laser round moved up it.

Then the Imp jerked, peppered by a hail of bolts that pierced the Durasteel armor and any other vulnerable areas. He dropped dead moments later.

Corso panted as he lowered his rifle from his shoulder. Too close...way too close. He struggled to his feet and moved to his partner, "Captain! Chall! You alright? Hurt anywhere? Can you stand?"

Challeen coughed more, accepting Corso's support as he helped her to her feet, "I'm alright...I'm alright. Fuck!...I owe you one Corso." Her voice was hoarse and her throat burned. Corso sighed in relief.

"Call it even for the Spaceport." A groan of pain caught his attention and hers. The Sullustan officer rolled to his back. Chall pushed away from Corso and moved towards him. The leather faced alien looked up at her with fearful, pain filled eyes. She knelt beside him, looking over his body before glancing at Corso and shaking her head.

 _"I...do not think...I will be filing...any reports..."_

"Why didn't you let me handle the Imperials? Stupid!" Challeen growled.

The Sullustan wheezed what would soon be his last breaths, _"It is...my duty...as a Brigade member...to apprehend lawbreakers...I cannot pursue...the fugitive...anymore...Go...after him...bring him to...justice...for me..."_ He slumped to the floor. Challeen looked at the dead officer, fists clenching. Corso spoke up,

"Poor guy...didn't deserve to go out like that."

Challeen stood up, "Should have left him locked in the Justicar's holding cells. Might have still be alive then. Stupid...should have known better. Always die around me...never changes."

His Captain's stormy eyes were staring at the floor. He thought he might have seen wisps of moisture but Corso couldn't be sure. She was showing that pain again. Those deep, deep wounds that were still open. He spoke softly into the silence, "I'm still here Captain. Not going anywhere."

She looked up at him, eyes haunted and face coated in blood. For a moment the world stood still as they looked at each other, understanding and friendship holding them strong. They were alive in a galaxy filled with chaos and death...together.

Challeen swallowed and looked away. Something softened in her, something she'd thought she'd lost long ago. No time to analyze it now. She rolled her shoulders, "Strip the bodies of anything valuable...including that ruby. Let's beat Skavak to the Spaceport."

* * *

Docking Bay 57 was on the lower levels of the Spaceport. So far, she hadn't seen Skavak. That might not be a good sign.

Challeen sliced the terminal and the large doors hissed open. A big headed, pale green alien with lidless black eyes stood in front of the final door to her ship. He spoke in growling bass tones that grated on the ears,

 _"In case it wasn't made clear by your forced entry, this is a private docking bay."_

She'd was about at the end of her patience. Chall placed a hand on her blaster and widened her stance. Her voice came out in a menacing snarl that had Corso shifting uncomfortably beside her,

"Three words...and I'll only say them once. Where's...My...Ship?"

The alien uncrossed him arms and placed a hand on his own gun, _"I don't know you and your ship is not here. Skavak said trouble might arrive. He paid for extra security and like I say, the customer is always right. Boys...you know what to do."_

Two human guards moved in from the sides. Challeen drew her gun with lighting speed and shot a round into the salesmen alien's shoulder. He went down with a garbled scream. Twisting, she fired at the man on her right, blowing off the hand that had a pistol aimed at her. She ended it with a shot to the chest. Corso had simply fired two rounds into the other man's gut. Barely a fight. She was glad, her body **_hurt._**

Challeen marched over to the whimpering alien clutching his shoulder. She planted a boot on his wound and stepped down. He screamed in pain and begged, _"STOP! Please! Don't hurt me anymore! I'm not a mercenary! Just a starship salesmen!"_ She lifted the pressure of her foot and he stopped screaming, though continued to whimper pitifully.

"Last chance...Where's my ship? _The Waylander_...NOW!"

 _"The Freighter class Skavak brought to Coruscant? I've been taking good care of it. All the cargo's there...even had the inside detailed. Made it shine, I did. No harm done, right?"_

Corso could see bloodlust dripping from his Captain. A distraction would be good, "None yet...I bet if you offered my Captain something nice, she might just be feeling generous today."

The alien under Chall's foot nodded frantically, _"An upgrade on your ship! I can put it on Skavak's account! Even overcharge him for it! Good enough?"_

She lifted her foot off his shoulder and stepped back, "Make him bleed for it...or I'll make you bleed more." The alien struggled to his feet and moved to the terminal. The door hissed open and she smiled despite the ache in her body.

There she was.

 _The Waylander_ sat still and quiet in the bay. Fuel lines and power tubes were connected to the underside. The dull grey hull was highlighted with streaks of light brown. And best of all, the bay was empty. Challeen murmured to herself as she walked under the parked vessel, fingertips running over the familiar metal, "Hello, Old Girl. Sorry about the bouncing around. I'm back now..."

Corso watched the gentle side of his Captain bloom as she saw her ship. It was her home, that was what Syd had said. And he could see how true that was. She smiled at the space vessel like a Mother at her newborn baby. It was moving, seeing her like this. He wanted to see more of this side, more of the gentle women that was rapidly worming her way into his heart.

The star ship salesmen wasted no time. He moved to a terminal and started to punch buttons. Corso watched him over his shoulder. A security upgrade. His Captain would like that. The alien worked fast. Challeen had joined them by the time he was done.

 _"Finished...New locking mechanisms guaranteed to keep out a raging Gundark. May this ship bring you many fine years of service. All cargo is accounted for, even the special stuff. I can go now?"_

Challeen rolled her shoulders and looked to Corso. He smiled and nodded. She jerked her head, "Scram before I shoot you again." She didn't have to speak twice this time.

The ramp was down as she walked up. The entry door slid open with a hiss and Chall stepped inside, inhaling the familiar air. And froze in place causing Corso to bump into her back.

Her eyes flicked down the rounded hallways. Left than right. She pulled her blaster out, senses on full alert. Corso recognised her motions. She pointed two fingers to the right and activated her Stealth Generator as she moved to the left. Chall heard Corso's soft footstep move away as she crept silently along. Frist open doorway was to the escape pod. No one there. Next...the cargo hold. She heard fabric rustling and buttons being pushed. Someone was in her ship.

Challeen stepped into the cargo hold. Some very strange items now graced the large space. An old droid, a growling dog like beast in a cage, a decapitated head floating in yellow liquid...and a women with her back to her. An impressive sniper rifle leaned against the wall to the strangers right and she prodded at the terminal before her. Chall watched the dark haired human's back suddenly tense and one hand started to reach for the gun.

"You're heading in the right direction if your goal is a messy death."

Risha froze at the growling female voice behind her and carefully pulled her hand back. She'd heard the door to the ship open, but had assumed it was Skavak returning from the deal to get Darth Bandon's head. When she'd sensed the silence in the ship, she'd reached for her weapon on instinct. Now she was regretting not grabbing for it sooner.

"I'm guessing my life just developed a whole new level of complicated, huh." Risha turned with her hands raised and saw...nothing? No...wait. Her sharp eyes spotted the outline after a second, "Wow...you're good. Stealth Gen...even I don't have one of those."

Challeen deactivated her generator with her free hand. Corso's steps echoed down the hall before she felt him move in behind her, "We're clear, Captain...Just a dro...who the stars is that?"

"Gun Riggs...now." Corso walked around her and picked up the sniper rifle, moving back beside his Captain afterwards.

Risha bit back a smug smile at the stunned look on the boys face. His eyes flicked over her appreciatively before he looked to the armed Twi'lek. She did the same, "You look like hell, just in case you didn't know. I'm Risha. Been travelling with Skavak as part of a 'business arrangement'." Risha bent her fingers in quotation mark symbols as she spoke that, "We had a deal to deliver the items you see in this hold."

The Twi'lek wasn't impressed. If anything, her hostility increased, as did the hold on her blaster. _'Uh-Oh...Skavak you moron...what the hell have you done?'_

Chall debated shooting Risha right then and there. But her instincts nudged her, prodded gently. Something was off, "You don't say...Skavak's not exactly known for honoring his deals."

Risha smiled back, looking relaxed and calm despite the immediate threat of death pointed her way. Impressive. A cool head. "Don't I know it. Truthfully...I was planning to dump him on some Outer Rim world once the cargo was delivered and the end job was near completion. Skavak's a belly crawling gutter snake, covered in filth and wasted breath. But he was what I needed at the time. I think that you might be a much better fit for what I need."

Challeen smiled coldly at Risha, "I've been conned just about enough today. Why don't I just kill you and dump your body out the airlock on my way out of atmo." Corso shifted uncomfortably behind her, but said nothing. His Captain was beyond his words right now, best to let Risha try to wiggle her way out of the problem.

Which she did with ease and grace appropriate for a lady of Alderaan nobility, "Because Captain...I can make you rich beyond anything you've every imagine." The Captain raised an eyebrow at her. She took a chance and folded her arms over her chest, "I'm not lying. You think Skavak would have been working so hard and risking so much if there wasn't a major payout in the end? Give me a chance to explain...I promise you won't be disappointed."

Risha forced herself to breath calmly, summoning the discipline and training her Father had drilled into her. _'Please let that be enough. She a Spacer, their all motivated by greed...Right?'_

Seconds ticked by like hours. Risha could count her heartbeats, Corso felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

Challeen pulled the trigger.

Risha didn't make a sound. Her eyes opened wide...and slowed rolled to her left. She felt heat on her cheek and the smell of burnt hair. The laser shot had grazed her coif and landed against the terminal behind her. Missing her head by centimeters. A warning...a damn good one.

Chall holstered her blaster and stomped around Corso, grabbing the sniper rifle as she went, "Secure her Riggs. If she pulls anything and you don't stop it, I'll take it out on your hide with a dull, broken vibroblade. Got it! I'm pulling out of the Spaceport to dock elsewhere. Not letting Skavak to mess up my ship again."

Corso got out of her way quickly, "Leave it to me, Captain. I'll take care of it." Challeen left the hold and Corso heard a soft gasp. Turning back to Risha, he saw the lovely lady holding the side of her face and shaking a bit,

"Thought for sure she was going to kill me."

He walked over, still holding his rifle in his hands and looked at the stunned women with sympathy, "No guarantee she still won't, Miss Risha. I really hope your stories a good one. Captain hasn't had a very nice day." He moved his head towards the door. Risha straightened and started to walk. She was only slightly weak in the knees. A tough one. Not as tough as his Captain, but still impressive.

Challeen walked into the bridge. The star map holoimage was spinning in place and all the controls were powered down. She sat in the pilots seat with a sigh, tossing the rifle into the co-pilot seat. Sitting was nice, she forgot how much she liked sitting. Her body groaned when she moved forward and started to switch the _Waylander_ on. Axillary power hummed through the ship, engines rumbled as they warmed up and she talked quickly into the radio, requesting permission from the Tower Control for clearance to launch.

A whir of gears and moving metal behind her had Challeen spinning the chair around. Her blaster was drawn and pointed before her brain had fully caught up with her body. Why the hell did people keep trying to sneak up on her today? A startled cry and metallic plea stopped her from discharging her gun again,

"Wait Master! I mean no harm! Please do not deactivate me!"

The Twi'lek stared at the shiny gold plated droid that cowered before her. When no shots were fired, glowing yellow optics looked over at her. She frowned as the inorganic being, "The hell!? Identify yourself droid."

"I am known as unit C2-N2, Master. I have been programed to serve on this vessel as a its personal steward, to tend to the needs of its crew and maintain this XS Freighter class ship in pristine condition."

Challeen looked at the droid. Skavak must have bought it. Or maybe Risha did. Either way..."You were bought by a conniving, thieving soon-to-be-dead-man when I get my hands on him. This is **my** ship!"

C2 raised his hands up and tried to calm the organic that he truly feared might dismantle him for spare parts, "I was programmed to serve the owner of this vessel, Master. Not my buyer. Therefore, I serve you."

She blinked a bit and thought hard. A droid might not be so bad, less cleaning for her to do. First off though, "You will cease calling me 'Master'. Immediately! My name is Challeen, Chall for short. If that doesn't fit, you can call me 'Captain' like Corso does. Compute?" To many bad feeling rose up when **that** term was flung around her ears.

C2 nodded woodenly like most droids, "Oh course Mas-...Captain. I shall continue on with my duties. Should anything arise that is beneath your stature, please do no hesitant to utilize me. I am here to make you life easier."

Challeen turned back to the _Waylander's_ controls as C2-N2 walked out of the bridge. Clearance was granted. She fired the anti-gravity thrusters and pulled up the landing gear.

* * *

Corso braced himself a little more firmly as the ship lifted off. Smooth ride, his Captain knew how to fly. Risha was sitting at the dinning table, hands folded on the flat surface. The rec room seemed like the easiest place to hold her till Challeen got back. It was open and had places to sit. He kept his rifle pointed in Risha's direction, though he held it angled down. Didn't need Chall yelling at him for not doing as she said.

Risha had been quiet at the ship woke up. Thinking hard about how to talk the Twi'lek female into completing the job. She **needed** to finish this. She'd come too far to give up now. The brunette glance at Corso, maybe he had some insight, "Your Captain have a name? She called you 'Riggs' right?"

He smiled at her, "Corso Ma'am...call me Corso. Captain is Challeen, most call her Chall."

Risha chuckled a bit, "Ma'am...where're you from? Listen...you're not really going to let her kill me...are you?"

He swallowed hard and shifted his feet, looking away, "Ord Matell...and its not a matter of letting. My words only go so far Miss Risha. Captain will listen to me, won't always take my advice. And I got no say over what she does. You being involved with Skavak's not a good thing. She's not too found of his bunkmates."

She snorted loudly, "You actually think I'd let that floppy, disease ridden genital of Skavak's anywhere near me. Please...give a girl some credits. He spent many a day trying, points for persistence."

Corso looked more hopeful, "Yeah? Well, that'll earn you something. Still...you'd better be good at smooth talking Miss Risha. Chall's got a mean streak in her. Don't let yourself get on her bad side."

"Thought I already was on her bad side."

"You are."

Both turned to look at Challeen as she walked through the door. Risha studied the Twi'lek carefully. She looked calmer now, more reasonable. Good, she could work with that. Chall walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting across from her with a look to Corso. The male stayed standing, loosely holding his gun.

"Sooo...you were trying to talk me into not peeling the skin off your bones. Continue...please..."

Risha refused to be intimidated _(even though she truly was)_ and leaned her elbows on the table with a smile, "Actually, I was talking about how I could make you fabulously wealthy and have you name be remembered for generations." The Twi'lek's face didn't change. _'Damn she's hard to read. Can't tell if she's interested or bored. Better roll with it.'_ "Ever hear of Nok Drayen's lost treasure?"

Corso frowned from where he was standing, "Thought that was just a legend. Old smugglers tale told in Cantina's to spice up the night."

Risha smiled over at the man, "Its not a legend. Nok Drayen was very much a real person. The single greatest gangster who ever lived. Wiped out the Rath Cartel and the Vandelhelm Combine during the Syndicate Wars."

"I know the stories...you got a point to this."

That low voice still made Corso shiver. His Captain hadn't taken her thunderous eyes from Risha since she entered. Not a good sign. Risha seemed to sense it to. She didn't beat around the bush, "The items in you cargo hold are pieces to a key that unlocks the location of Nok's lost riches. Supposedly, Nok hide his fortune before he died. And we're talking wealth that some Outer Rim worlds don't have. Treasure hunters and jackabouts have search for 10 years to find the fabled horde and failed...Until now."

Risha paused to try and judge Challeen's reaction. A slight twitch of her eyebrow, nothing else. _'Wow...she really is good.'_ Very few people in the galaxy had impressed Risha so quickly in such a short period of time. And she was so young. Risha guessed she had to be at least 10 years her senior. She leaned forward to increase the drama. Presence meant a lot when you were trying to save your life.

"You see Challeen, if I'm permitted to call you that, I've finally found out how to track down Nok Drayan's lost fortune. Anyone who finds the wealth of Nok will become an underworld legend, a ruler of the black market. A Queen with every low life in the galaxy at her beck and call." Pink lips with a triangle of black lifted slightly. Risha took that as a good sign, "Skavak had his shot at the big prize and lost. I'm not shedding any tears. Now, I'm offering that opportunity to you Chall. Work with me...help me deliver the items in your hold to their destinations...and all Nok Drayen's riches are yours."

Corso looked at his Captain. Challeen had watched Risha closely, studying her. Her face gave little away but she leaned back in her chair, resting an arm on the back, "And you get what out of it? Half? A 50-50 split?"

Risha shook her head. Partial honesty was key here. This lady Twi'lek hadn't gotten this far because she was stupid, "The money doesn't matter to me. I've got a personal interest in Nok's treasure. There's something in it I need. I've got the deals set up to deliver the items. You won't get rid of them without me. Which means you won't find Nok's lost horde. If that's not enough to motivate you...chew on this little tidbit."

Risha smiled as coldly as she was able, "Skavak has spent the last 8 years of his life preparing for this job. You've screwed it up for him, made it harder. But he's not out yet. He'll still be gunning for it, and he know almost as much as me. I didn't revel everything, of course. Us girls have gotta have some secrets, am I right? You go after Nok's fortune...I guarantee you'll run into the little gutter scum sooner or later."

Risha sat back and waited. She done her best, used every ounce of charisma, wit and charm she could muster. She just hoped it was enough. Challeen stayed silent for a while before tilting her head slightly towards Corso for his input.

He scratched at his neck scars, cradling his rifle in the crook of his arm, "Not gonna say it doesn't sound good Captain. Dangerous as hell, but damn...think of what old Nok musta chalked up over the years. Running into Skavak's pretty tempting too. Bastard still has my _'Torchy'_. Can't leave my best girl in that stunted Gamorrean's grubby hands."

Challeen looked back to Risha. The dark haired women appeared calm and collect. But she could see the slight twitch in her fingers and the tenseness in her shoulders. Her gut was humming. Risha wasn't being completely straight with her. That was to be expected, Corso was rather unique in his honesty. The clever human was more what she was used to dealing with. Instinct told her Risha wouldn't stab her in the back...not for a while anyway. The human needed her, that was motivation enough to keep her in line.

But did she want to run after some long lost legend? Was it even real? Or was Risha reaching for a dream? Challeen didn't know. The thought of running into Skavak again was **very** tempting. But not enough to have her drop everything and jump in head first. Challeen stood. Her fingers brushed over her blaster. Risha tensed and her eyes flicked to Corso pleadingly. He looked away and her heart dropped.

"People don't live long around me, Risha. Be a shame to see you wind up dead too."

Risha breathed in, trying to calm the thumping in her chest, "Corso's lasted, hasn't he. I can handle myself, no need to worry."

Chall chuckled darkly, "Riggs made it a week...barely. Be interesting to see if you last as long. My ship...my rules. You do as I say if the situation is bad. You don't interfere in my decisions, I won't interfere in yours." She caught Risha's eyes and held them, hand wrapping around her blaster's handle.

"You...Do...Not...Cross...Me..."

There was her heart speeding up again. Risha swallowed despite herself. She merely nodded, words were useless in that moment.

Corso sighed in relief as Challeen's hand slid off her weapon. He slipped his own rifle onto his back, glad he didn't have to watch the Captain murder another women. The Twi'lek studied the human for a few more moments before turning to him, "Med bay in five Riggs. We rest, restock and haul jets out. Where's our first port, Risha?"

"Onwards to Taris, Oh Captain, My Captain."

* * *

So, I hope I don't get flamed for this chapter. I know some of you might not approve of my portrayal of Corso with Kixi. But looking at all the Storylines of the game and the length that each class goes through, I find it impossible to believe that the companions, especially those with romantic options, would become completely celibate as soon as they join the characters crew. I also believe that the story is meant to represent several years, seeing as each class goes through 3 chapters. And it takes time to grow a romance between people, it doesn't happen the instant that two people lock eyes. So I will be showing the development of a relationship over several months, if not a full year.

And yes, for those who are paying attention, Challeen has a **HUGE** issue with slavery. More will be reveled later on as too why it strikes so deeply in her. I also like to add the element of vulnerability in battle. Everyone knows in video games, you are basically invulnerable. Not so much in real life. While talent and viciousness gets Chall and Corso through fights, they still takes hits and can still bleed. Only mortal, after all.

It appears my chapters are getting longer and longer, which I love. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.

 **Rodian:** a species of reptilian humanoids. They possessed large pupil-less eyes that could see in infrared spectrum, slender snouts, pointed ears, twin saucer-like antennae that detected vibrations atop their heads, and a ridge of spines cresting their skulls.

 **Rattataki:** A near human species characterized by their chalk-white skin and bald heads. A playable species in SWTOR.

 **Houk:** A sentient species of hulking humanoids that have massive forearms and capable of building heavy musculature. They have tiny eyes set deep in their thick, bone-ridged skull.

 **Vibrosword/Vibroblade:** A type of bladed melee weapon that used ultrasonic vibrations to increase cutting effectiveness.

 **Sullustan:** A humanoid species distinguished by the two flaps of jowls around their cheeks, and large, mouse-like eyes that are typically dark and beady. They also have large ears

 **Gamorrean:** A species of tall, strong bipeds with porcine traits, like an upturned nose with large nostrils, jowls, and tusks. Their hulking bodies were covered in green, thick and hairless skin.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Taris was a long one. Traveling to the Outer Rim planets took time, even for ships with the most advance hyperdrives. So the motley new crew of the _Waylander_ had some time to get to know each other. That wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Dammit Corso! Stop fucking moving!"

"Don't you dare hurt it Challeen! We need it alive!"

"Why the hell is it out of the cage?! Riggs! I said hold still!"

"Don't ask me! Farmboy was probably trying to pet it!"

"Mas-Captain! It is my fault! Please do not..."

"Shut up C2!"

Corso tightened his hold on the curved tusks of the snarling beast currently on top of him. A mouth full of snapping teeth and rancid breath fanned across his face and he twisted to avoid the claws on its front feet. A glob of sticky drool landed on his cheek. The carnivorous beast roared and jerked its head forward...and stopped moving. Corso grunted as the heavy weight of the Shanjaru pinned him to the floor. Silence lit the cargo hold for a moment before curses started flying again.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO!"**

Challeen winced as Risha's high pitched scream echoed off the hold's walls. Damn, she had lungs. The Twi'lek glared at the pale faced human and holster her blaster, "Calm down! Its sleeping not dead! Against my better judgement, I might add."

The purple skinned lizard creature was pushed to the side and Chall watched Corso stand up, brushing at his shirt causally. He turned a sparkling grin at the two ladies,

"That was more fun than hog-tying Bantha calves! Appreciate the assist Captain, but I could gotten Azure back in her cage by myself."

Both women stared at him in shock before Risha finally spoke, "You named it? And by the way, the Shanjaru's a male. What the hell happened? Why are you messing with my cargo?"

Challeen stomped over and drove her fist into Corso's upper arm. **Hard!**

Corso yelped and jumped away, holding a hand over the tender spot which would be sporting a large bruise very soon, "I don't care what happened! It won't happen again! Clean up this mess or you'll be switching quarters with that slobbering beast!"

That had happened on Day 2.

Since then, things had been pretty quiet. Risha had reveled that she was a mechanic. A damn good one. Challeen had been elbow deep in her rear thruster engines, trying to increase the power output when the older human had walked in. Risha had crouched down beside the prone Twi'lek, studying the tangle of wires before shoving Chall's hands aside and laying down beside her. They'd spent the day fiddling and chatting. _'Girl time'_ , Risha had called it.

C2 was proving to be extremely useful. No one on the _Waylander_ could cook. Corso had tried once. His experiment had blacked the kitchen walls. Challeen had eaten the concoction, but she had multiple stomachs and the ability to eat most organic substances. The shiny steward droid was programmed with many different recipes and was rapidly adjusting a tailored menu for the crew. Plus he was vigilant in keeping the ship clean.

Overall, they were getting along pretty well. Risha was still keeping secrets and trying to run things. She got shut down by Challeen most of the time. Their arguments filled the ship on a semi-regular basis, much to Corso's amusement. It rarely reached a point where the Captain pulled her gun. Risha seemed to have an intimate knowledge of just how far she could push Chall before her life was in danger.

It was around the halfway mark to Taris that they hit the first big bump.

The _Waylander's_ interior lights had been dimmed to stimulate night time. The crew had retired to their quarters. It was quiet and peaceful, with nothing but the hyperdrive engines humming through the air.

The bloodcurdling scream jerked Corso out of a dead sleep and had adrenaline charging through him. He had his blaster pistol in hand and was out the door before the sound had fully faded. Movement behind his had him spinning. He jerked his hand up, blaster gun pointed at Risha's head. The two shared a wide eyed look.

Another spine chilling wail lit the air and the pair bolted down the hallway towards Challeen's quarters. Risha was in front of him, a spaghetti strap knee length silk nightgown flowing behind her. Corso's sleep addled brain started to wake and he stepped up his pace as the dark haired human moved to open the door to the Captain's room.

"Risha! Wait! Don't!"

She elbowed him in the gut when he lunged behind her and yanked her from the pad on the wall. Risha twisted in his arms, struggling to get free as a shorter howl sounded from behind the door, "Let go Riggs! It sounds like someone killing her!"

Corso released her, only because he had to duck her swinging arms aimed at his nose. But he moved in front of the unlock pad and spread his arms before the door, blocking access, "I was warned about this Risha! You open that door and you'll be killed!"

Risha stopped dead and stared. Corso quickly turned and pounded on the metal barrier as hard as he could, "Captain! Challeen! Wake up! Chall! Can you hear me! Wake up!"

Corso jerked back from the door at the sound of muffled blaster fire from the other side. He stepped back even as he heard the shrieking, terror filled voice of his Captain through the barrier,

 **"NOOO! I DID GOOD! I LISTENED! I OBEYED! STOP IT!"**

Dead silence filled the ship a moment later. Corso stared at the metal door in shock, now registering the shaking of his hands and ragged breaths he was dragging in. Risha shifted behind him, fabric rustling as she whispered with a slight tremor in her tone, "Is it over?"

Corso swallowed and moved to the side of the door, waving Risha over. She obeyed and he called out again, "Chall? I'm opening the door okay. Its Corso. Corso Riggs remember. Please don't shoot me." He took a breath and hit the panel. The door slid open. He didn't look in, standing still for a moment. He heard gasping breaths from inside. Carefully peering around the edge of the doorway, he had to jerk his head back suddenly when a laser round nicked the side.

"Captain! It's me! Corso! It's Corso!" He waited with a pounding heart. The tiny whispered voice that responded hit him harder than any fist ever had, knocking the breath from him. He briefly heard Risha gasp softly.

"Max-Maxir...?"

The name was unfamiliar to him. But Challeen was speaking and not screaming or shooting. That was a start. Risha whispered softly, "Who's Maxir?" Corso shrugged before he moved again, poking his nose around the doorframe. And almost dropped to his knees at the sight.

Challeen was sitting on the floor, legs tangled in her bedding. She was coated in sweat and her skin was so pale she could have passed as a Rattataki. Blue eyes rolled wildly in her face, pupils dilated to tiny pinpricks. Her shoulders heaved and she held _Flashy_ in both hands, pointed at the door with fingers trembling on the trigger.

Corso ignored the pleasure he felt at knowing his Captain slept with the blaster pistol he'd given her. His gut twisted in agony at the sight of Challeen looking so vulnerable. He held out the gun he still had and felt Risha take it before he slowly slipped into the room. Her eyes locked on his movements, barrel tilting up towards him as she shook.

"Eeeasy Captain...no danger here...I'm your partner...remember...we met on Ord Mantell...fought the Seps together...found your ship...we're flying to Taris now...You with me Chall?"

Risha stayed to the side of the door, peering around the edge. She watched Corso kneel down in front of the Twi'lek, making himself smaller and speaking to her like one would speak to a wild animal they were trying to calm. She'd been around the galaxy a few times. She'd seen horror painted on a mass scale. But the sight of the small alien trembling at invisible head ghosts hit her hard. How was she even still sane?

Challeen was almost blind with terror. The world was hazy and dark, the smell of old blood and mold filled her nose. Her whole body **ached** with pain. The dark, raspy laughter was fading from her head, forced back behind the wall. The death grip on the blaster's handle was all that grounded her. That...and the soft voice that penetrated the swirling miasma from time to time. She didn't hear all the words...only saw a shadowed figure in front of her. Her finger tightened on the trigger...but something stopped her from pulling it.

She forced her eyelids to blink. Once...twice. The world tilted on edge...and refocused. She saw a man in front of her...human...dark dreadlocks...chocolate eyes...eyes...those eyes... "Co-Corso...?" The human smiled weakly at her. Reality started to kick in. Engines hummed through the floor under her. Ship...she was on her ship... _The Waylander_...

 _'Another nightmare...another memory...Gods...How loud did I scream this time?...'_ Challeen exhaled and pulled her legs in tighter to her body, doubling over and pressing the cool metal of the blaster in her hand to her heated forehead. _'A dream...just a dream...they can't hurt me...ones dead...they're not here...'_ She heard shifting in front of her. When she rolled her eyes forward, her mind registered Corso. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of cotton sleeping pants. And his face said he desperately wanted answers.

She breathed in a shuddering breath, still shaking but starting to calm down. Chall kicked her feet, detangling the blanket wrapped around her legs. She saw Corso's eyes flick over her body, taking in the loose t-shirt and skin tight boy shorts. He looked a bit embarrassed, but didn't move away. His soft voice did more to clear her head than anything she ever could have done.

"Hey...welcome back Captain...you okay?"

Challeen pulled _Flashy_ away from her face, swallowing and hoping to hell her voice didn't shake as much as she thought it did, "Yah...yah...I-I'm good." She removed one hand from the short barrel pistol to push herself into a crouch, sliding over so she was sitting on the edge of her bunk, "S-sorry I woke you...I'll keep it down. Go back to bed, Corso..."

Corso shifted into a standing position. The Captain looked calmer. Still more rattled than he'd _**EVER** _ seen her before, but he no longer feared she was going to shoot him. He picked up the tangled blanket, starting to fold it before setting in at the foot of her bunk, and said nothing. The ship was quiet, only broken by the slowing breaths Challeen pulled in. Risha made an entrance, knocking with baby soft knuckles on the doorway.

Challeen didn't look up at the sound but Corso turned. The elegant women stepped into the open frame, holding out a glass of water to him. Corso took it with a smile and grateful nod. Risha stayed by the door, not feeling comfortable enough to move further in. She could see Chall was still twitchy, no telling if she'd start shooting again. Corso moved a little closer, but was careful not to touch her.

"Here Captain...drink..."

The Twi'lek didn't move. _Flashy_ was pressed back to her forehead and her elbows rested on her knees. Corso's heart twisted painfully. _'Gods above Chall...what happened to you?...'_ He set the glass on the bunk beside her. Risha finally gathered her voice and asked softly, "You...wanna talk about it?"

"NO!..." The harsh, steel tone left no room for argument. Risha shifted back warily and looked to Corso at a loss. He shook his head. Challeen soften her voice, "Just...go back to bed...both of you...Sorry about the noise."

The dark haired human women swallowed and nodded slowly, moving back down the hall to her room. She felt a little guilty, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't know enough about comforting people to help. And she didn't owe anything to the Captain. They were business partners, not friends. Much as she wanted to have a friend, family and duty had to come first. That's what her Father always said. The door to her room slide shut, but Risha knew she wouldn't sleep again tonight.

Challeen still sensed Corso. He hadn't moved, still standing in her room. She'd caught her breath now and stopped shaking. A faster recovery than any she'd recalled recently. The dreams didn't intruded to often...but when they did...she shuddered again. They were so **REAL!** Movement in the room made her glance at her male companion. Corso had walked across the room and placed his back to the far wall from her bunk, sliding down to the floor.

"Out Riggs...I'm fine."

Corso cracked his neck, settling back more comfortably against the wall and stretching out his legs. He ignored the chill in the air on his bare chest. It wasn't that bad, "I'm good Captain."

She didn't respond right away. The smell of the gun in her hand, laser smoke and metal, was a comfort. So was the presence of the man in her room, but she would never admit that to him. She couldn't.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Don't remember asking you to."

He hadn't either...she had a suspicion Syd had something to do with that. Challeen couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. Her heart had calmed down to a more regular beat. Clarity was growing, "I get you?"

Corso shrugged his shoulder lightly, "Missed by a mile Captain."

She could hear the lie in his voice, but said nothing. Challeen moved finally, lowering _Flashy_ to her lap and picking up the glass by her side. She drained the water in three swallows before setting the glass on the floor. She moved back in her bunk, laying on her back to stare at the ceiling. Her hand remained wrapped firmly around the guns handle and she rested it on her stomach.

Silence enveloped the room. Both stayed still, listening to the hum of the ship and each others soft breaths. Minutes ticked by. Challeen finally breathed out slightly more heavily, "Thank you..."

"I gotcha Captain...I gotcha..."

* * *

The night terror incidents weren't mentioned. There was one more before they got to Taris. Risha knew not to open the door now and still joined Corso outside the barrier, but she went back to her room after Challeen was woken. Corso again spent the night with his back to the wall as his Captain stared at the ceiling with _Flashy_ in hand. She never talked about it and no one on the ship pushed her to. It became normal.

Funny how normal could be interpreted.

The group gathered around the large holoterminal which had the rotating image of a bluish green planet. Challeen had her arms crossed and looked unimpressed at Risha.

"You want me to do what?"

Corso was leaning on the wall, grinning madly and wishing he had something to snack on. Watching the two ladies butt heads was more fun that the wrestling match he'd had with the renamed _'Cobalt'_. Endless entertainment.

Risha was not pleased and glared back with her hands planted on her hips, "We need that astrogation chart, Challeen. Nok Dryan didn't hide his fortune in plain sight you know."

"I got that part Risha. I was referring to the implication that I'm supposed to leave you unsupervised on my ship while I run around a toxic wasteland filled with man-eating beasts because you pissed off the only person that can activate the sensors to find this damn lost vault. Do I look like a moron?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Risha resisted the urge to pull at her hair. She'd had her coif pinned in just the right way, she wasn't messing it up because her partner was being hard-headed, "Do you have any idea how many favors and bribes I had to pull in to even get Beryl to talk to me, let alone agree to help. I'm not having this deal botched because of your trust issues."

"And you're not going planet side alone, Captain."

"Shut up Riggs!"

"Shutting up."

"Risha, you are not staying alone on my ship. Just cause you're not working with Skavak anymore does not put you in my good books."

Risha threw her hands in the air and spun around, turning her back to the unmoving Twi'lek, trying to summon enough patience to not start shouting. After a few deep breaths and a few pacing steps, she turned back to Challeen,

"Chall...this isn't going to work without some level of trust. I can't leave this ship. If Beryl spots me planet side, the deals off. That includes my face on any security cams, and she will be watching. I'm grounded here, my hands are tied. And Skavak knows about the vault. If we wait too long, he'll get to it before us. I'm not asking for your first born child, for Gods sake. I can't do this alone. I thought I made that clear."

Challeen eyed the human women carefully. Risha had been interesting to have on board. She had a bizarre sense of humor, a sharp eye for mechanics and a gift for shifting attention away from her real goals. Chall couldn't say she didn't admire Risha for that. But she was so far from trusting the girl it might as well be in another universe. She had allowed Risha to have her sniper rifle and handheld blaster back. The warning accompanying that move had been fun for Challeen to deliver.

But, Risha had a point. She was going to have to give the human women some leeway if they were going to work. Corso would not stay behind. He'd already stated that, standing with feet spread wide. If she left the ship without him, he would just follow afterwards. So either she agreed to Risha's terms...or bailed on the job. And not finishing this after she'd started it felt like she was cheating herself of something...something life changing.

"You do **anything** on or to my ship, Risha, and you'll be wishing I'd shot you in the cargo hold." Challeen snarled low to the human and was pleased to see Risha look away. She was still somewhat leery of her. Good. Chall could only hope that would be enough.

Risha shifted her weight. Chall could make Hoth feel warm when she wanted to, "Noted...Now, when Beryl locates the vault, come talk to me. Oh...and one more thing...try not to get eaten while you're down there. That would really put a damper on things." She tried not to smirk at the victory of winning the argument and didn't quite succeed.

Challeen glared at Risha and stomped to the bridge to fly the _Waylander_ through atmo to the planet side Spaceport.

* * *

Corso almost had to throw her over his shoulder to get her to leave the _Waylander_. Actually...his hands had touched her hips before she'd realised what he was going to do and clubbed him on the back of the head. He grinned even as his hand rubbed the goose-egg. Worth it.

Challeen stood looking at her ship, parked peacefully and holding a women who's motives and mind she couldn't figure out. Yet. Corso nudged her. She ignored him. He poked harder and spoke, "Captain...company...not happy looking company either."

She turned where Corso was looking to. A dark skinned human man with cropped hair and a green uniform was walking towards her with purpose in his stride. She frowned and shifted, widening her stance in challenge. Challeen knew an authority figure when she saw one.

"Welcome to Taris. I'm Agent Soganti with the Republic Customs Office. What brings you to my planet?" The officer folded his arms behind his back, looking over Challeen with a critical eye. When he'd received the information that, a ship was docking, he'd been intrigued. Few people came to Taris anymore. Most who did had alternate motivations. This young blue eyed Twi'lek made his senses tingle. Something was wrong...he could practically smell the deception.

She raised an eyebrow, not intimidated in the slightest bit, "Your planet? Pretty sure I landed in Republic territory. If not...I have a stack of credits to pay to the local Hutt." Corso snickered slightly.

Agent Soganti crossed his arms, "I can assure you Miss, Taris does not belong to the Cartel. But when you have as many duties and responsible as I do, you come to feel a sense of ownership of the land. My department monitors all incoming and outgoing starship traffic. We ensure no illegal or ill-gotten goods are transported on or off planet."

He paused then, studying the women carefully. She looked interested, eyes slightly widened and leaning forward slightly. "There's been a lot of contraband circling around Taris. I encourage all newcomers to watch for anything suspicious and report it to the Customs Office immediately."

Challeen turned her face into an innocent expression of surprise, "Contraband? I'm a freighter pilot, Agent, and all my goods are completely legitimate. You can check with my cargo manager, name's Risha. She'll walk you through everything." She wasn't at all worried about the legal system hitting her. Risha was too good to have missed that angle.

Agent Soganti looked up at the ship behind her, "I might just do that. Because you and your crew have 'upstanding Republic citizen' written on your foreheads. I take a special interest in all new arrivals to Taris. Keep to the laws, stay within the military confinements and we won't have an issue. We clear?"

Corso shifted a bit, but stayed quiet. Challeen tilted her lips up slightly, "You give this kind of welcome to everyone who comes planet side?"

"Just the ones I think need it. Enjoy Taris, Miss...?"

"Avirkito, Agent Soganti." Corso had to summon a significant amount of willpower to keep his face impassive. Not because his Captain had dropped a false name. But because of the accent that had come out when she had. A slight roll of her tongue that he recognised.

The custom officer didn't catch it, merely nodding in response before leaving with his entourage. Risha came over the communication radios they wore in their ear _(or in Chall's case, around the rounded organ that represented her ear)_ with amusement lighting her tone,

 _"Didn't you're parents ever teach you to play nice with others...Avirkito. Though that was pretty cute. I'll handle the brass. Go meet Beryl...and make a good impression please. Risha out."_

Corso eyed Challeen as the radio cut out. She walked towards the exit, hips swaying from side to side. He caught up to her. There weren't a lot of people around, very different than Coruscant. She entered the elevator and hit the switch to take them up. He glanced at her and decided to risk it,

"You pretend to be an Imperial a lot Captain?"

Chall stiffened beside him. For a moment he thought she was going to hit him again. But she didn't and after a moment she spoke, "Caught that did you...most don't. You're leaning fast."

"Just doing whatcha said Chall...I can drop it if you want."

She was highly tempted...but she remembered him sitting in her room, back to the wall. Silent and waiting with no pressure on her, simply being present. No...he'd earned a little bit, "Spent a lot of time around Imperials when I was growing up. Accent rubbed off on me. Pops up from time to time. Do my best to bury it...doesn't always work."

There...she'd confirmed it. Or as close to confirming as she was able to. Corso clenched his fists and opened his mouth to speak further. Challeen stopped him cold.

"Don't."

Corso swallowed his protest, forcing himself to breath as the door opened and they kept walking through the Spaceport. The same phase kept pounding through his mind.

 _'She was a slave.'_

It wasn't like he hadn't suspected. Her night screams all but confirmed it. It was common in the galaxy. Between the Cartel and the Empire, every other person was probably a former slave or knew one. That didn't explain the all of terrors that haunted his Captain. She was too comfortable with men to have been raped. He'd never be allowed to touch her if that had happened. Tortured maybe?

Corso had no more time to think about it. They stepped outside and the reeking stench of the swampland filled his nose. Challeen coughed and covered her lower face, "Oh my God! This place stinks worst than a sewer on Hutta. Remind me to charge extra for any future jobs here, Corso." An immediate sense of wrongness hit her when her feet touched the dirt of the planet. Something that put her on edge and made her hate the planet instantly.

"You got it Captain." Corso wondered briefly if Twi'lek had a most sensitive nose than humans. The air did smell, but it wasn't so bad to him. He chose not to mention that. They arrived at the warehouse building Risha had said Beryl work out of. The two paused inside the large open area and looked around. Metallic whining from the upper level had the pair lifting their heads in synchronization.

"Mistress. I really must protest to remaining here. My chaise simply can't handle the constant moisture in the air. I fear I may rust away."

"Get over it AR-GO."

The female voice was what caught Challeen's ear and she cupped her hand over her mouth, "Hey! You Beryl Thorne!" A blond human with shoulder length hair appeared at the railing above them. She looked down at the two newcomers for a moment before answering,

"Oh...its you. The one from Risha's holo. Come on up."

Challeen looked to Corso and he shrugged. She didn't sense danger so she moved to the set of stairs and jog up. Beryl met her at the top, frowning and looking over her critically. She had a scar across her right eye, "Challeen right? You're shorter than I thought you'd be."

She rolled her eyes, "Yah...cause I've never heard that before. And its Avirkito here." Corso snorted and patted her shoulder in comfort.

"You gotta admit you're pretty tiny Captain. Like a deadly little gun totting doll with an attitude." He ducked the right hook she swung at him and darted behind the body of the AR-GO droid standing by the terminal while barking with laughter. Challeen glared but didn't chase him, turning back to Beryl.

"Ignore him...Risha says you can find the vault."

Beryl nodded but wore a smirk that made Challeen narrow her gaze, "Run into some trouble at the Spaceport? Sagonti gets on my case too. And yes, I can find your vault. But I need you to do a few things for me first. Only reason I agreed to this deal is cause I have to finish my contract on Taris. My last partner caught a slight case of dead...put me in quite the bind. You help me finish my deliveries and I'll find the vault. The joys of co-operation, am I right."

Challeen was tempted to threaten Beryl, but remembered what Risha had said. Beryl was the only one who could find the vault. And she wasn't knee deep in gangs here. This was a military base run by the Republic. Not drawing attention to herself was the best option. Otherwise, she'd never leave this methane infested bubble that made her skin tingle.

"Any chance I can bribe you to use your sensors?"

Beryl smirked darkly, "You can't afford it...that's the deal. Take it or leave it." Challeen sighed. She was a professional...but damn she really wished she didn't have to be.

"Fine. What do you need delivered."

"First stop is to a Pub scientist named Vernan. His research camp is located outside the military area. In Rakghoul territory. Don't even know how the man is still alive."

Corso had sobered instantly, eyes turning to stare at Beryl, "You're joking right? Rakghouls? Those things are here? Don't they carry some sorta plague? Mutants people into monster?"

"Those are the ones. Planet became infested after the bombing destroyed the surface. Flooded up from the underground. Republic's been trying to exterminate them so they can repopulate Taris."

The male turned to Challeen with wide eyes. His partner had her arms crossed and looked...calm? Wait...her eyes were dark again. Stormy. He swallowed, "Really Captain? We're actually doing this?"

"Yup...we are."

"Miss Thorne! You home?" Everyone jumped a bit at the new voice. Beryl walked back to the railing. Challeen followed and looked down at the Agent from the Spaceport. Beryl spoke down to him,

"Sagonti...welcome back, its only been a day since your last inquisition...oh sorry, inspection."

He looked up with an unamused face, "I can inspect this warehouse whenever I want Beryl. Its the law. Miss Avirkito...I wasn't aware you and Beryl were acquainted."

Challeen smirked down, "Old friends Agent. Beryl asked me for a favor to help her finish her contract to the Republic. I'll get going now Beryl. You know my holo frequency if you need me."

Agent Sogonti eyed the Twi'lek and her human guard as they walked past, committing their faces to memory. They were trouble...he could smell it.

* * *

Challeen parked her speeder outside the tent. The Lhosan Duster was dented and rusted, but still purred like a well satisfied lover whenever she turned it on. Corso climbed off from behind her. The ride up to the camp had been smooth. The speeder was fast enough to outrun any of the savage wildlife. Her partner had yelped into her ear when the massive, frog-like beasts had lunged for them from the edge of the poison lake they'd pasted, but her piloting skills let her agilely whip the Duster away from their slashing claws.

She walked into the tent with Corso beside her. He'd unslung his rifle and was eyeing the area. She chuckled, "You weren't this jumpy on Coruscant when we were cracking skulls Corso."

He glared back at her, though it didn't have much heat, "Thugs don't infect you with a plague that mutants you into mindless monsters. I like my ugly mug as it, thanks so much."

"Your face is far from ugly Riggs." He looked shocked but she kept moving so he couldn't see the expression on her face. Did she mean that or was she teasing him again? Corso shook off the conflicting feelings in his gut and caught up on her.

They ducked into the tent. An elder balding human was typing at a terminal, muttering to himself, "Dear Adali. I regret to inform you that your husband was killed by Rakghouls..." He looked up as they entered, stepping away, "Never composed a death notice before...what do you think?"

Challeen stayed quiet so Corso answered, "Might try softening the blow a little Doc...not an easy thing...learning you loved ones are dead." He spoke with experience in his voice. Challeen leaned into him a little, just for a moment. He felt a zing travel up his arm at the touch.

She straighted, placing distance between her and Corso again, "Got something from Beryl for you Doctor Vernan."

The human scientist looked delighted, "My bio-alarms! Excellent...I only wished I'd had them early. Perhaps my associate would still live. Not your fault, of course my dear. We all knew the risk of studying Rakghouls."

Her head tilted to the side curiously, "Studying? What do you think you're going to learn? How to die horribly?"

Vernan waved a hand in the air, "While that may be a fact, its not our goal. We've been studying the behavior of the Rakghouls, hoping to find a way to contain them. They are impeding our progress to repopulate Taris and that cannot be allowed."

"You're pretty brave for a squint, Doc." Corso was impressed and grinned at the elder human. Vernan looked to the young man with a determined face,

"Fear obstructs understanding, my boy. Besides...my survival has increased dramatically. I've managed to identify an element in the Rakghoul physiology, making it possible to detect and track their movement. The bio-alarms you brought will allow us to learn how the creatures hunt. Installing them will be a challenge though...with all my assistances dead now."

Challeen smiled somewhat chillingly, sensing a payout in the making, "Sounds like you need a pro Doctor Vernan. For the right price, I might be convinced to help." Corso looked a little more hesitant. While the idea of stomping around the toxic planet filled with mutant wildlife was not pleasant, the idea that their efforts would help to make the world safer was very motivating. Though he suspected his Captain was only interested in the credits.

Doctor Vernan face lit up with an energised smile, "Well then, my lady, I think we might have an accord. With my colleges dead, there is a large surplus remaining in the research grant we were given. I can give you the co-ordinates of the sensor relays we've established. Come over here...I'll show you how to connected the bi-alarms."

"If I die Captain, I gonna be a little ticked off."

"Noted."

An hour later, they were back on Challeen's speeder and heading deeper into the swampland. The first three sensor relays were found fairly quickly. Corso stood guard, eyeing the soggy hillsides and slime coated trees as Challeen connected the bio-relays. Taris was unnaturally quiet. No insects chirping or birds singing. Even once and a while, he'd hear a low rumbling roar in the distance. It didn't make him feel any better.

Challeen plugged in the last wire and turned on the power. The bio-alarm hummed as it connected to the relay. She closed the metal door and locked it tight. Reinforced durasteel armoring. The outer layer of the sensor relay had deep gouges and dents, testament to the wildlife. She stood up, looking over at her partner, who was scanning the landscape. Yah...she really didn't like this place. Something feel wrong...so very wrong.

"One more to go Corso. Then we can crash at Vernan's for the night. Let's hurry."

Corso kept his gun out as he walked back to the Duster, "No argument here, Captain. This place give me the willies."

"You and me both." He looked mildly surprised at her,

"Didn't think you were scared of Rakghouls, Chall. You sure don't act like it."

She climbed in front of her speeder again, starting the engines as she waited for Corso to settle in behind her, "Not scared exactly...Just...something doesn't feel right. Bout this planet. And its not just the wildlife. Something bad is here...makes my gut clench. Keep a sharp eye around okay."

They drove to the final sensor, but had to park the speeder and walk to the relay, as it was set up in a small bowl surrounded by a rocks. Finding a way in had taken a few minutes. Once they got to the sensor, Challeen unslung the pack from her shoulder and started to hook up the bio-alarms. Corso decided to past the time.

"You get these feelings a lot Captain?"

Challeen knelt down and twisted around to connect a difficult plug. Corso tried not to stare at her now elevated backside. He didn't succeed and roamed his eyes appreciatively over the toned heart-shape curve highlighted by her snug pants. Damn but his Captain was easy on the eyes. His admiration was cut short by her reply,

"More often than I'd like. Kept me alive so far...and there...bio-alarms hooked up." She stood and dusted the moss from her knees, oblivious to her partners hungry gaze, "Let's head back to the Doctor and collect our pay. Don't want to be caught out here after dar-..."

Challeen froze suddenly, crouching slightly and darting her blue eyes around the area, one hand flying to her blaster. Corso stiffened and scanned as well, hands tightening on his rifle. Nothing changed, he didn't see any movement...didn't see or hear anything different. After a moment, he whispered to the Twi'lek.

"Captain? What is it?"

She was deaf to the soft question of her partner. Her skin felt overheated, like she was standing to close to a fire. Her ears rang loudly and she smelt rotting meat in her nose. Something was _wrong_! Challeen briefly thought she heard a dry, rasping laugh on the wind, but the roaring of her heart blocked it out.

"Run..."

The quiet air was split by multiple howling roars that caused Corso's blood to stop cold. Dozens upon dozens of hairless, grotesque bi-pedal monsters suddenly crested over the rocks. Black claws scrambled at the ground and slathering mouths screamed with hunger as the horde descended on them, craving blood and flesh and death. The human was petrified in place, eyes open wide in horror. It looked like the ground had just come alive, writhing with white-skinned berserk undead abominations...like hell had just vomited out a horde of demons upon them.

 **"RUUUNN!"**

Blaster fire ripped Corso from the fear induced stupor the charging Rakghouls had placed him in and he started to fire into the pack. A hand grabbed his arm and jerked him around. Challeen was bolting for the far side of the cove, blaster shooting over her shoulder. He picked up his pace and ran beside her, twisting to fire into the Rakghouls as he moved. He saw his Captain pull out a grenade and whip it into the front ranks of the monsters that had closed the distance to them. The explosion caused ear-piercing screams and bought them a few moments.

"Climb! GO, GO, GO!"

He flipped the strap of his rifle over his shoulder and started to scale the rocky incline. Challeen scrambled up beside him. A jerk on her ankle almost pulled her off the wall. She looked down and saw the eyeless face of death with gashing teeth inches from her skin. She drove her free foot into the side of the creatures head, breaking its jaw and causing it to howl in pain. Challeen turned and scurried upwards. Corso reached down, grabbing her forearm and yanked her to the top. She landed on her feet running

They bolted across the soggy swampland. Behind them, the screams got closer as the pack of ravenous monsters climbed the wall and continued the chase. Challeen's eyes flew around even as she twisted to shoot a swifter Rakghoul in the head. A second one jumped the rolling body and Corso's blaster round took off its leg. Her mind flew a thousand miles a minute as she ran. They needed a plan!

Her hand flew to the radio on her ear, "RISHA! Risha! Pick up dammit! Risha! Come in!"

Challeen flung herself around a tree, blaster flying from its holster to shoot into another Rakghoul. Blood flew through the air as the laser bullets ripped into its chest. She rolled to the side and pulled another grenade out, flinging it into the still howling packs that chased them. She kept running.

 _"You bellowed for me Challeen. You know you catch more Geonosians with nectar than acid right?"_ Her calm, amused voice came over the radio.

"Risha! We need cover! NOW! A building! Bunker! Anything!"

"Captain! Look out!"

Back on the _Waylander,_ Risha had been relaxing. Well, almost relaxing. She been finishing the final details for the next delivery. When the screaming voice of her partner had come over the radio, she'd honestly thought the Twi'lek was pulling some kind of prank. Challeen was known for her twisted humor and she hadn't been pleased to leave her alone on her ship. Risha had thought it some kind of test.

Now her fingers flew across the communication console in front of her, maps and locations appearing on the screen. She zeroed in on Challeen's holo-frequency and her heart stopped dead, "What the hell are you doing in Rakghoul territory Challeen! What happen?!"

The muffled sound of curses and the warning scream of Corso's voice came across the radio, _"Risha! Answers NOW!"_

She swore back and scanned the Republic maps of the area. "Okay, okay! Hang on!" There...that might work, "Head northeast! There used to be a settlement there! Before the bombs fell! Might still be some buildings standing!" Risha heard multiple howls that made her skin crawl and the sound of blaster's firing.

 _"God dammit! Riggs! Behind you!"_

 _"Captain! Watch ou-..."_

The radio suddenly went dead. Static filled the speaker and Risha pounded at the console trying to re-establish contact, "Corso! Challeen! Come in! Can you hear me! Captain! Riggs! Answer me! Someone say something! Come in!" The steady sound of white noise filled the area. Risha sat back on the chair, staring at the screen in shock.

Despair filled her suddenly. Was that it? Had she come so far, only to loose now? Was Challeen dead? Corso too? They'd been deep in the area forbidden by the Republic. No man's land, death row. Fighting for their lives, it sounded like. Was it over? Risha rested her elbows on the terminal, burying her face in her hands and a shuddering breath left her lungs. Had she failed? Had she let her Father down? Failed to fulfill her promise to him?

And what of the two companions she'd just been starting to get to know? Her heart clenched hard. Corso...a lovable goof with naïve ideas of the world and a heart open to care for everyone. Even her...even with all her secrets and cynicism. And Challeen...the tormented Twi'lek who stood defiant against ever obstacle thrown in her path, determine to preserver. She'd come to admire them both...even started to care for them. Was that it? Was she alone again?

Risha rested her forehead against the terminal as night fell on Taris.

* * *

Risha sat in the pilot seat of the _Waylander._ She'd sat at the communication console all night, trying over and over again to reach Challeen and Corso. Without success. All she'd gotten was static. Even Challeen's holo-frequency wasn't working. She had nothing, no way to track where the Captain was. No way to know if she was alive. And as much as she wanted to hope the Twi'lek was still alive, it was almost impossible that she was.

They'd been running from Rakghouls. The most vicious, deadly creatures on all of Taris. Known to carry a plague that mutated victims. And from what she'd heard...there had been dozens of the monsters. Risha sighed as she looked over the starships flight controls. Challeen was good, even Risha would admit that. But she wasn't that good, no one was. Which left her with one choice...

Leave.

Leave Taris, fine a new partner and keep searching for Nok Dryan's treasure. Much as she wanted to believe, she had to be practical. Challeen and Corso were dead. She needed another person to help her. Because she'd come too far to stop now. Even if she did feel guilt eating at her for thinking that way.

Sighing one last time, Risha gathered herself and lifted her hands to the console, fingers about to power on the engines.

"You touch one button on my ship and there won't be enough of you left to fit in a matchbox, Risha!"

Risha's hands jerked back and her eyes flew open wide as she spun the pilots chair around. She snapped her head up, looking around for the raging Twi'lek who would have her blaster trained on her with a pounding heart. God, she was going to kill her this time.

There was nothing behind her.

She blinked in surprise, turning her head and focused her eyes. Was she stealthed? Why couldn't she see her?

 _"Dammit Risha! Pick up! I swear to God, if you've done anything to my ship, I'll throw you into the nearest sun! Risha! Risha! Answer me, you pompous, overdressed Varactyl!"_

 _"Captain. You're bleeding again. Maybe you should stop around moving so much."_

 _"I will cut you Riggs! Don't think I won't!"_

 _"You don't carry a knife. Is there a workers rep I should talk to about all this abuse?"_

 _"Shut up! Risha! You better still be in the docking bay! Risha!"_

A breath she hadn't known she was holding whooshed from her lungs. Risha hadn't realised she was grinning till she was in front of the communication terminal. She took in a deep breath before hitting the radio,

"That's 'Miss Overdressed Varactyl', thank you very much. Welcome back you two. I take it I should call a med-droid."

 _"Don't screw with me Risha! Where are you! I swear to God if you were thinking of taking off in my ship...!"_

Risha smiled despite herself, biting her lips to stop the chuckle and trying to ignore the wave of relief that hit her at the knowledge that Challeen and Corso were still alive, "The thought never even crossed my mind Captain."

* * *

Beryl's still had to track down the supplies she needed delivered for her last job, so they had a few days to recover. When Challeen and Corso had gotten back, Risha had demanded to know what happened after the radio went dead.

Turns out that the two had made it to the bombed settlement and there were still a few buildings there. They'd ran into one and found it had an underground bunker. Challeen and Corso had forced open the metal hatch and dove inside, waiting till the ravenous horde of Rakghouls left. The area they'd been in was covered in low level radiation, which had created the brown-out on their electronic gear. They'd been treated for the effects upon their return.

Risha had to shake her head in disbelief. What the hell kinda star was Challeen born under that she had _that_ kind of good luck? Or maybe it bad luck, seeing as the two had come back with scrapes, cuts, bruises, covered in slime and dirt while Corso supported the Twi'lek's weight with an arm around her waist. The Duster had been in one piece, so that was saying something.

Challeen hung close to her ship while waiting for Beryl to call. And had gotten paid from Vernan for her work on the sensors. To Risha's amazement, Challeen had split the credits three ways. She'd arched an eyebrow at the pink skinned girl and gotten a shrug in response,

"We've been dead if you hadn't found that cover. Besides...this might encourage you not to take my stuff in the future."

Risha had been very annoyed at the sudden feeling that'd hit her. And reminded of how scary perceptive Challeen was. The Twi'lek that was so much younger than her had made her feel like an spoiled, unruly child. Someone without faith or morals or purpose. It wasn't a nice sensation and made Risha want to hit the girl. And also made her feel ashamed that she'd given up so easily on Challeen.

Agent Sagonti had hounded the crew. He showed up everyday to inspect Challeen's ship and question them. When he'd learned they'd survived in Rakghoul territory, his eyes had widened and he shook Chall's hand, but didn't stop searching her ship. Risha had taken to heading off the Custom officer, as Challeen was loosing patience with the overzealous man who clearly loved his job far to much.

Finally, Beryl called in saying that she'd located the supplies. Corso and Challeen reloaded the Duster and headed out shortly after.

"What kinda idiot organization sets up an outpost right next to a acid lake? I mean really, does everyone on this planet have a frikking death wish?"

"Probably don't wanna start the conversation with that line, Captain."

Corso kept his arms wrapped loosely around Challeen as she flew the speeder towards the Republic outpost. He knew the gash on her side from that particularly larger Rakghoul was healed, but he still didn't want to risk hurting her. His head was still filled with the encounter of the Rakghouls. Hunkering in the lightless bunker while the sounds of gibbering howls and frantic claws thundered above them. Corso shook away the memory.

Challeen rolled her eyes and increased speed. They made it to the Outpost in good time. She climbed off and looked around. People watched her, a few head bent to whisper to each other. Corso stepped up behind her. Chall tried not to think about how his presence had come to be a comfort to her.

"Guess they're not use to seeing strangers round here."

"Either that, or they think we have something for them. Let's find this Sargent Klewer and get those supplies."

Challeen asked a few people and was directed to a reddish skinned Neimoidian. She walked over to the alien and was about to speak. She didn't get a chance,

 _"Greetings friend. I am Sargent Klewer. Risha says hello."_ Challeen arched an eyebrow at the Republic officer.

"She does huh? Funny about that...seems the only one who doesn't know Risha is me."

The Sargent shrugged thin shoulders, _"She mentions you are in business together and that a Customs official is causing problems. I can help with that. I can give you diplomatic immunity for a time, enough time for you to complete you business and leave Taris. Sound good?"_

Challeen shifted and crossed her arms, "And I do what? Smile nicely and say thank you. That'd be a relaxing change."

 _"If only it was so easy for us all. Some of the scavengers are causing problems, moved to close to the Outpost. I need you to convince them to re-locate elsewhere. Do this, and I will give you the supplies and immunity. Agreed?"_

She looked to Corso and the human shrugged, "Yah...I can do that. Don't send in any foot troops. They'll get in the way." The Neimoidian nodded and told her the co-ordinates for the scavenger camp.

The wayward wanderers of Taris didn't know what hit them. Corso grinned as he pressed the button and tossed the metal ball over his head.

"Fire in the hole!"

The explosion rattled his teeth, but he didn't care. This was actually a lot of fun. A good old fashion gritty fight, just what they both needed. The scavangers camp was a rag-tag assembled piece of trash meant to be torn down in hours. Challeen was standing tall and fired a shot at a charging human, taking out his knee. The guy howled in pain. She stepped over him and kept shooting.

"Riggs! Would you stay on point please! This isn't a game!"

Corso had to grin despite the battle. His Captain's tone was pure boredom, brisk and annoyed, "Ahh come on Chall! Smile a little, this is gotta be better than running from Rakghouls, right! Like nuking fish in a barrel!" He drove the butt of his rifle into the nose of a man that tried to tackle him and ducked under another flying body, standing up and sending the man tumbling across the ground.

"I smile plenty! Forgive me if I prefer to stay professional on the job!"

"You smile most when you're threatening people! This should have you in stitches!"

"You told me to play nice with the Republic! I did that! Not my fault all of them are balless cowards that can't take care of their own problems! Duck!"

Challeen spotted a fuel tank sitting next to a dissembled droid. She fired a round into the tank, which spilled flammable liquid onto the exposed wires. Which apparently still had power running through them. She turned her face to the side and felt heat on her skin as the northwest section of the camp was blown sky high in a fabulous mushroom cloud of destruction.

"Whoohoo! Did you see that light show Captain! Bet they saw it back at Olaris!"

Chall looked back. The scavengers were running like hell, at least those that were still alive. The Twi'lek cracked her neck. The camp was half on fire, bodies parts littered the ground and smoke clouded the air. She smirked despite herself, a little destruction and chaos did make her feel better, she had to say that. Challeen holstered her blaster and looed to Corso,

"Search the camp for anything useful. Let's get back and find this Ovold."

Ovold turned out to be a Zabrak. And a rather goofy one at that. The man was mostly obsessed about his googles. And apparently useless at his job.

"What'da mean you lost the core samples? So what...you just watched with your dumb ass specs as the locals carted them away? Didn't even try to stop them?" Challeen had her arms crossed and wondered briefly how much trouble it would be if she shot Ovold. Maybe just winged him, he really didn't need that little horn on the left side of his face. Right?

 _"Not paid to risk my life. Just to collect the samples. It's Beryl's contract, I just dig up dirt."_

Challeen pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache come on, "Idiot...Alright fine. Where is this camp?"

Ovold crossed his arms, _"Not invited over for dinner lately. Check the southwest area, been a lot of activity there."_

And now they were stomping through the swampland again. Challeen fired a blaster round into a mutated fish creature that thought she looked chewable while grumbling, "Feels like I have to fix everyone's mistake on this rock."

"Helping people out isn't a bad thing Captain. Not everyone can handle a blaster like they were born with it in their hands." Corso was ever upbeat and cheerful. It used to annoy her. Now she was getting used to it. Challeen wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"I'm not being paid enough to help out people. They should be able to deal with their own problems. God knows I have enough of my own, with the scars to prove it. Don't hear me whining to someone to fix it."

Corso looked over at Challeen with a rare serious expression, "Captain, you know that scars heal and glory fades right? Gonna come a time when all you have are your memories. You really want to have only stories of well paid jobs and bloodbaths to tell your kids one day?"

The Twi'lek turned and stared at her human partner for a moment. His words hit her hard, made her heart thump for a moment. Was she really getting that cold and emotionless? Possibly...but it hurt less that way. She swallowed hard and looked away, not knowing how to answer.

Corso studied the blue eyed alien women. She was softening. It was slow going, but she wasn't as hard as she was when he'd met her on Ord Mantell. Maybe he was making a difference. He hoped so. A plume of smoke in the distance caught his attention, "Captain...there...might be the camp."

Challeen was grateful for the distraction. She slipped on her job face and nodded. The two activated their Stealth Generators and moved into the scavengers main camp.

It took time to search through the area. There were a lot of people running around, but the dim light of Taris plus the open space made it easier to dodge attention. That and the fact that none of the scavengers were smart enough to look for stealthed intruders. Corso and her had split at a few points. The outside camp didn't have the cargo pod with the samples. But Challeen spotted a cave leading into a hillside. The two invisible culprits moved through the bunker in record time.

The inside of the scavengers camp was more organized. Metal lined the walls, reinforcing the rocky walls. Computer terminals and generators were scattered throughout the complex. Challeen and Corso hunkered down in a few places to listen to the groups conversation to figure out where their target was. Eventually, the made it to a large open room filled with crates.

And came face to face with a smirking red-skinned devil. Who knew his way around a good deal. Challeen stood before the Deveronian with pursed lips, "Tarisian relics? And the Customs office on the planet hasn't figured out what Beryl's doing?"

Tyrodall grinned, which made his fiendish face look even more demonic, "Please...those morons couldn't find their own asses with both hands and a map. Beryl's a pushover too. Wants to give the relics back to the decedents of Taris for a small fee. Imperials will pay a mint for them. Relics of Taris are a status symbol, something to brag about over a long winded speech at dinner with the Moffs. Took a lot of work to make Beryl think I got Rakghoulified to throw her off. Teamed up with the Scavs and they had a brilliant plan."

Challeen looked over at the two droids behind Tyrodall. There were red scanning lasers lancing from their domes falling over the core samples and she put the puzzle together, "You're copying the relics. Making fakes. Takes a lot of guts to screw the Empire. My opinion of you just jumped serval notches."

"Why thank you, I amaze myself sometimes too. Glad to see you're so observant. I think I might have a proposition for you. Take the cargo pod of fake Tarisian relics back to Beryl. She gets to give them out for her fee and you'll get a hefty profit from me for keeping this little charade quiet. Deal?"

She looked thoughtful. Corso shifted and decided to speak, "I don't like this Captain. I mean, those relics are what people remember from their home, how it was before the bombs dropped. It's callous to give them a phoney."

She looked to her partner with a slight frown. This was a great opportunity for her. Hunting this fabled treasure was starting to add up. But she did have to let Corso speak, it was part of the agreement, "Are they going to know there fake, Corso? You planning to tell them?"

"Well no, but I still thin-"

"No one gets hurt in this Riggs, and we profit in the end. That enough for you?"

He frowned at the Twi'lek. She seemed to be set in her mind and she was right. No one would be hurt, even if he didn't like it. He wondered briefly if their conversation from before had caused her to make this decision, struck a nerve with her, made her think she was getting soft. He hoped it was more her money motivation that drove her, "I guess so..."

The deal was sealed with a handshake and a generous transfer of credits. He had to admit he felt slightly better when his Captain moved a chunk of the money to his personal account. Maybe she was affecting him as much as he was affecting her. Corso and Challeen loaded up the cargo pod onto the Duster and headed back to Olaris.

* * *

Beryl was delighted at the return of her core samples. She scanned over them and smirked at Challeen, "Guess Risha wasn't lying. You really are that good. Didn't think I would see these things again. You've impressed me. And that's not easy to do."

"I've been getting that a lot. Must be my sparkling personality." Corso snorted beside her and got elbow lightly in the side, "Held up my end Beryl, your turn now. Where's that vault?"

"Yah I got it. Hang on, I need to log into the Republic's network."

Challeen shifted and sighed deeply, "I really hope this thing is worth all this trouble."

"Can't say it hasn't been interesting, right Captain. You did say you don't like easy jobs." Corso chuckled after he spoke.

"There's a difference between a hard job and a suicidal one. Starting to think this hunt of Risha's is bordering on the latter."

Beryl's face went pale and Challeen tilted her head, "That look doesn't bode well." Beryl nodded emphatically,

"I'll say. You've vault is located in Zone Zero. Its a dead area. Surveyors tried to map it once, one man made it back. Was completely broken when they found him, ranting and clawing at his own eyes, totally insane. No one goes there...ever."

She stepped away from the terminal and turned to look at them, "If the vaults set up in Zone Zero, you're going to need an Orbital Strike Bomb to crack it open. That vault would be designed to survive falling into a black hole. But like you said, our deals done. I got my contract finished, you got your vault location. We're done."

Beryl paused before she continued, "You know Risha's going to turn on you right? She really can't help it, its in her blood. Trust me, she's not your friend. I learned that the hard way. But hey, its your funeral. Pleasure working with you Captain."

Challeen scowled darkly at Beryl's smirking face. _'Great...its catching on to others.' T_ here were far worst things she could be called, but the fact that Corso little nickname was spreading was still a bit annoying. She waved back to Beryl and left the warehouse, thinking hard. Nok Dryan certainly wasn't stupid, setting up his stronghold in the most deadly area of Taris. Beryl's warning also weighed on her. She knew Risha was trouble, hell, so was she. But Risha was smart and resourceful. Challeen didn't know if she could outmaneuver her. Corso seemed to read her mind.

"Thinking of calling it off Captain?"

She glanced at him as they headed back to her ship, "Thought crossed my mind. This thing is getting serious...really serious. And I don't like flying quite this blind. Time to have a chat with our resident informer. You got my back Riggs."

Corso walked beside her. He didn't even hesitant, "Always Captain."

Challeen tried to ignore the ping that hit her. It had been so long since she'd been able to rely on someone, had a person she could lean on. It was unnerving, letting herself trust Corso not to die on her, to stay with her, help her, comfort her. She forced the feeling away and steeled herself for the confrontation.

Risha was focused solely on the terminal in front of her when the two found her. She could sense tension and danger in Challeen's stance. Corso stood just behind her shoulder, eyes clear and unreadable. Risha decided to try and shift her partners narrowed gaze,

"I really hope you got that vaults location. Been monitoring the chatter in the area. Guess whos frequency I eavesdropped on. Everyone's favorite belly crawler. Turns out Skavak had a back up plan for Taris. One I didn't even know about. He hired out a band of Mercs to find the vault. Their here, planet side and hunting for it. We need to hurry if we want to reach it first."

Challeen didn't response. The silence filled the ship. Even Corso was quiet, not moving in the slightest. That was bad. Risha forced her face to stay calm and impassive before she turned to look at the pair. The pink Twi'lek's arms rested at her side and her eyes were dark. Risha tilted her head and made her lips turn up at the corner, "Problem?"

"Possibly...Beryl seems to think you'll turn on me. I'm not convinced she's wrong. So how about we have a little chat before I move one step further." Challeen crossed her arms and glared at Risha.

The human women bit the inside of her cheek. She'd known this would come up eventually. Challeen was too smart to follow blindly, she wasn't Skavak. But she had to be careful how much she reveled. Risha took a breath, "Beryl's bitter about something that happened a long time ago. Its not important."

A striped face didn't change expressions. The silence was answer enough, "Fine...Beryl and I robbed an Imperial treasury station a few years back. Things went south. Beryl got caught, I didn't. She blames me for not getting her away from the Empire after."

Now Corso spoke with a bite of accusation in his tone, "You didn't even try to get her out?"

"I saved my own skin. Something everyone in this room has done, don't pretend otherwise. I don't work with walking liabilities anymore, that's why I'm with you and not Skavak. That good enough for you Captain?"

Challeen stayed silent, studying Risha. The girl was using her for something, a big something. And was doing everything in her power to keep it secret. Working with her was dangerous. But was the danger worth the reward?

She uncrossed her arms and stood straighter, "Not really, but it will do for now. There'll come a time when I'll want all the answers Risha. You'd best be prepared to give them out when that time comes."

Risha glared back, "I don't demanded details from you Challeen."

"My secrets don't require either of you to walk into _'Zone Zero'_ and if I'm pulling you into a death trap, I give you a heads up about it. You seem to forget that I'm not afraid to walk away from this Risha. So if something happens to me, you're on your own. Might want to think about risking your own skin if you want this to work."

Challeen was pleased to see Risha look away. She didn't think she'd hit a nerve that easily with her. But to her credit, Risha bounced back fast, "Zone Zero? That's where the vault is? Bad place, or so I've heard. I got something to open the locks...gimme a second."

Risha walked out of the room and her footsteps headed towards her room. Challeen looked to Corso, arching an eyebrow in question. He shrugged back,

"She's a mystery Captain. Possible loose cannon. But I still say she's good to keep around. Can't say this hasn't been fun...most of the time. But she's growing on me. You too I think, even if you won't admit it. I say we finish this job, come this far haven't we?"

His Captain didn't response, lifting her head to look to Risha as she returned and handed her a small device. It looked like a slicing unit, but it was older than anything she'd seen before,

"This is a Geonosian slicer module. Cost more credits than your ship, so don't loose it. It'll open the vault door and we can get the map. That being said..."

"Miss Avirkito!? Miss Risha!? Anyone home!?" Their conversation was interrupted by the unwelcomed and familiar male voice echoing from the entrance of the _Waylander_. Challeen growled lowly and tucked the slicer module in her belt. Now what did that man want?

Agent Sagonti walked into the rec area, looking around at the crew. The Twi'lek looked annoyed, her bodyguard was on edge and her cargo manager was smiling sweetly at him. The most suspicious looking group he'd ever seen in his life. He looked to the Captain of the ship and spoke briskly,

"Miss Avirkito. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about Miss Thorne." The alien arched an eyebrow and he continued, "I've suspected Beryl of smuggling Taris artifacts for months. What I lack is proof. I need someone to testify...and I'm looking to you and your crew Miss Avirkito."

Challeen crossed her arms over her chest. This guy was really starting to get to her, hadn't Risha made some arrangement to get him off her case, "Beryl's as stand up as they come Agent. Why don't you leave her alone? Pester someone else. Contrary to what you think, not every person in the galaxy is out to screw with you. You keep hounding me, I might need to file a compliant with your alien resource department. After I shoot you in the ass."

Sensing a nasty turn, Risha quickly stepped in, "Agent Sagonti...please excuse my Captain, she's had a rough day. I'd be happy to talk with you about anything you might want to know, but I'm afraid we don't have any knowledge of Beryl's supposed criminal activities. We were all under the impression everything she was doing was completely legitimate."

Dealing with the Agent burnt time, but Risha eventually cajoled him into leaving. Challeen left Corso to pack the ammo and camping supplies while she rummaged through the Med Bay. She grabbed a few extra tubes of Kolto as her gut twisted a little. A bad feeling was growing, maybe she should call off this job. Risha appeared at the doorway,

"Thinking of quitting. You didn't strike me as one who gives up. What, does the idea of boundless riches no longer interest you?"

Challeen didn't answer right away, "Can't honestly say that it doesn't, but you can't guarantee that's what I'll get at the end of this. I don't have any proof that this treasure exists Risha. Only your word that it does. And you haven't made a great impression on me. So far, you're two for two on partners you've abandoned or betrayed. Doesn't bode well for me, does it?"

To her credit, Risha stayed quiet for a time. Damn but Challeen was way too perceptive. She was starting to loose her. And that couldn't happen. Challeen wasn't driven by greed like others she worked with. The payout helped, but the Twi'lek wouldn't stay on the job solely for money. She was driven more by the challenge and adventure. Risha needed to do something, make a show of faith.

"Agent Sagonti's not going to quit on Beryl. He'll keep hounding her till he gets what he wants. She needs to be warned...and I'm going to do it. I can't say I wouldn't act the same if I went back in time to that heist. Might still leave her behind. But...I might try to get her out. People change Challeen...they grow and get better or worst. I like to think I've gotten better. Become a better partner, a better thief and possibly a better friend...If I'm allowed to call you that."

Challeen looked hard at her. It had taken a lot for her to say that, act that way. That was easy to see. And she was being truly sincere. A rare sign, one that she hoped might make the difference. Risha kept talking after a moment,

"Beryl's not going to be pleased to see me...but I'll manage. Don't know your story Challeen. I'm sure it'll come out eventually, assuming we live long enough to get to that point. Been a long time since I've been with a crew, one that I actually want to stay with, not just one that I'm with for the ride...I'm starting to get use to it. We could have a good thing going...hate to see you wreak it because of bad experiences you've had. We've all suffered Chall...everyone here. Might be that we can make this work."

The Twi'lek leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, thinking hard. Risha was trying, really trying hard. Whether is was for her own purposes or not, she was committing herself to the job and to her. And damn if her words didn't hit a chord in her. She was right...Chall was starting to get used to having people on her boat. She looked back at the human women,

"Don't know if this will work like you think, but might as well finish this job. Tell me why we need this chart."

Risha smirked a little, "The astrogation chart belonged Davik Kang, a gangster in the Crime Syndicate, one of the last great ones. He mapped and charted dozens of hyperlanes between the Core and Outer Rim systems, marked out shortcuts and hideouts no one else knows about. Kang was the unofficial ruler of Taris during the Syndicates time. Even if you give up on Nok's treasure...that chart will let you dodge blockages and inspection fleets by the handful. Worth it...don't you think?"

Challeen pushed away from the wall. That was a tempting thought, she had to admit that, "Defiantly worth a few credits to the right person, if nothing else. Let's get going."

* * *

Risha had split from them once they'd left the ship. Challeen didn't know how long she'd be with Beryl and was honestly hoping to get in and out of Zone Zero before she was finished.

The only accessible entrance to the area was through a tunnel that lead into the underground of Taris. Corso eyed the area as they laid on their belly before whispering to his partner,

"Can we stealth by Rakghouls Captain? Cause there are a lot of the bastards down there."

Challeen had to agree. The ugly, drooling monsters prowled the opening, claws dragging at the ground. Her hand moved to her blaster and she simply smirked over at her male partner, "Fire in the hole?"

Ten minutes later, they were walking through the tunnel. The floor was flooded with green and brown liquid that burned the nostrils. Challeen wrinkled her nose as the crap stuck to her boots. A new pair would defiantly be purchased before she left. Corso had thought ahead and cracked some glow rods. She'd strapped two to her belt to light the way. Ahead they could hear snarls and growls, the scraping against rocks.

A small group of Rakghouls flew out of the darkness. Challeen braced her feet and fired her gun. One charging creature dropped dead, lower jaw removed from the round. A second slashed three inch claws at her face. She ducked quickly and spun in place. Her left leg lashed up and connected with the back of the monsters head, careening it forward. A twist of her body and she swept her foot out, tripping the Rakghoul. She stomped on the back of its neck, driving all her weight down and feeling the spine snap.

It was a quick fight. The Rakghouls were in smaller groups down here. Easier to deal with. Their presence still made Challeen's skin tingle and she was highly on edge. But Corso and her were dealing with it well enough. The cave system was dark and there was evidence of the old Taris. The two came upon old transport track, complete with a rusted out car. It was chilling, seeing how far the civilization of the planet had fallen.

Eventually they came out to an open area. Challeen looked up at the sky. Gloomy and damp, the sun didn't shine through the overgrowth of trees. She frowned again. Her gut was writhing and every sense was on alert. It was the same feeling she'd gotten before the Rakghoul horde had descended when they'd been setting up the bio-alarms. Not good...but they'd come too far to stop now.

The entrance to the vault angled downward. There were dead bodies of Rakghouls scattered around, as well as the mauled remains of what looked like two humans. The corpses were fresh. Corso frowned as he whispered to Chall,

"Thought Risha said the mercs didn't have the vaults location yet."

"Apparently they figured it out. Looks like they lost a few, good news for us." Challeen increased her pace and tightened her hold on her blasters. Voices were rising from the downward ramp.

"Would you hurry up. Longer we're down here, more chances those ghoulies come back. Move it!"

Challeen spotted three figures at the bottom of the ramp, standing before a set of door reinforced with a glowing red seal. One of the men was trying to hack through the lock, the other two watched the area. She clicked her tongue at the mercenaries as she walked towards them,

"Wow...you boys really love punishment don't you? What'd Skavak promise you? Cause I get the feeling those creds didn't do you much good."

A human cyborg with a mohawk for hair spun to face her, face in shock. Or as much shock as the mostly metal face could display, "How-what...how'd you-who are-"

Corso snorted as he readjusted his grip, "Speaking in full sentences too much for you? Pretty weak if you ask me, not sure how you made it this far. Better turn around now, if you wanna make it to your next job in one piece."

Challeen smirked, rolling her shoulders and tapping her blaster against her leg, "He's the nice one...I'd listen if I were you."

 _"Too bad you're not them Sweetheart...or me."_

The electronic enhanced voice was familiar and made her teeth clench in anger. A mini holo-transmitter flicked on in the humans hands and Challeen saw the see-through image of Skavak. His tiny image smirked at her. Oh she so wanted to wrap her fingers around his scrawny neck and watch his face turn blue. Corso snarled darkly beside her,

 _"How's life treating you Sweetheart? You enjoying my ship and all my things? How's that backstabbing Risha? You know you put me in quite the bind on Coruscent. You have any idea how much grief I'm taking?"_

Challeen smiled coldly, "Ahhhh...you want off the hook Skavak. Anytime you're ready to stop being a little bitch, we can end this."

 _"Glad to hear it. Roksur...take out my friend here and get the map. We'll meet up after and you get your cut."_

The one Skavak called Roksur nodded dumbly. Challeen briefly wondered if he was dropped on his head as a child, "Sure thing Boss."

He ended the call and shifted his stance, eyes locking on the two opponents he would soon be killing. But he didn't get the chance. The pink skinned Twi'lek suddenly spun in place, head snapping behind her and a startled gasp exiting her lips. Her human guard dropping into a crouch in shock, exclaiming in a panicked voice,

"Captain! What! What now! What do you sen-"

The tormented bellow that ripped through the cave system rattled the floors and walls. Vibrations pounded through the ground and eyes stared at the form that appeared at the end of the hallway. A enormous body blocked the exit, with skin black as obsidian and huge spikes jutting from its back that brushed the top of the cave roof. Massive arms bulged from its body and a mouth that looked like it could swallow an ocean opened wide. The roar deafened everyone. It was death incarnate, come to devour them.

 **"HOLY SHIT!"** The scream of the mercenaries behind her snapped her from the daze. Challeen snapped her gun up with a shout as fear hit her hard. The rasping laugh that whispered past her ear went unnoticed.

 **"KILL IT! SHOOT NOW!"**

Blaster fire exploded from the group. Roksur and his men were no longer interested in killing them, this was survival now. The thundering beast galloped down the ramp, appearing unaffected by the barrage. Challeen flung herself to the side as a hand equip with claws the size of her leg slammed into the ground. A terror filled scream cut through the air. She rolled into a crouch and looked up. Her eyes widened in horror.

One of the mercs was caught in the creatures hand and howled in distress, **"HELP ME! OH GOD, HELP! PLEASE! DON'T LET-GAAAAHHHHH!"**

Blood spurted and sprayed as hundreds of razor teeth snapped shut on the still living man. The beast twisted its head and ripped him in half. Claws opened...legs and trails of intestine spilled onto the ground. One limb was still twitching. The monster howled and Challeen's teeth rattled from the sound. She darted to the side, still firing widely. The creatures skin was like rock, hard and unbreakable. A few shots drew blood, but it wouldn't be enough.

The huge Terentatek swung its arms with enough force to shatter Durasteel. The last two remaining mercenary's were fodder in a wood chipper. One flew into the wall and slid to the ground, blood staining the surface like a demented child's finger-painted canvas. The other was impaled on the monsters talon. He gargled a agonizing scream as acid started to eat away at the skin around the hook. A fling of a hand and the man was flying across the room, dead before he hit the ground.

It turned towards Challeen as she dove away from its lashing tail. She pulled out one of her grenades and rolled it over the ground under the beast. The explosion knocked the creature prone, but it was still howling and screeching, twisting from side to side trying to regain its footing.

She snapped her head around, "Corso! Corso, where are you!?"

Blaster fire hit the rolling monster as it started to stand. She spotted her partner on the opposite side of the beast, briefly hearing him yell something at the sithspawn. It was drowned out by the frantic beating of her heart. The Twi'lek raced around the far side, shooting into its back. Not enough power in her rounds to penetrate the skin, she needed to hit something more vulnerable! The Terentatek spun with agility she hadn't know such a massive creature could display.

"Captain! Look OUT!" Challeen felt a heavy weight hit her side. Her breath whooshed from her lung and the ground reared up. She rolled across the floor but she barely felt the pain of the impact. Because she witnessed the flying body of her partner crash into the wall. Corso's limp form fell to the ground and he didn't move.

Her heart stopped beating. For a moment, the world stopped moving as she looked at Corso's corpse. Then it picked up again, at a million miles an hour. Rage torn through her, hot and blinding. Challeen jumped to her feet with a rage filled scream, "NO! GODAMN YOU! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

She unloaded a barrage of rounds into the creatures face. It stumbled and howled in response, slamming both arms into the ground. The floor shook like a mini earthquake had happened and she stumbled. Didn't react fast enough. The Terentatek's meaty fist sideswiped her, sending the Twi'lek careening. Agony ripped down her side. Her ribs were broken and she could feel blood flowing down her side.

Darkness loamed above her and she blearily looked up. This was it...her luck was up. A taloned hand fell towards her.

And was jerked back as purplish colored blood coated her front. The creature howled and jerked again, falling to one knee. Challeen heard gunfire, but it was far away. Her radio suddenly crackled to life,

 _"Dammint Challeen! Get up! I can't keep taking out this things joints forever! Get up and finish the fucking thing!"_

Her head snapped up as Risha's voice echoed in her ear. The ebony skinned beast spun to try and find the new threat. It was bleeding from multiple wounds over its legs and arms. One of its eyes was gushing blood. Challeen heard another gunshot and one of the Terentatek long fingers was blown off. She scrambled to her feet, fighting down dizziness as her side exploded with pain.

Challeen took in a breath and pulled out her last grenade. God this was going to be tricky. She ran for the nearest wall. Her movement caught the things attention at it thundered after her despite the suppression fire Risha provided from wherever she was. Chall's boots hit the vertical surface and she used the speed she'd built up to keep going. One step...two steps...three...and she kicked off. Twisting in a way that the human spine could never mimic, Challeen flipped in mid air. Her feet landed on a solid surface...the creatures head.

It wasn't pleased. Challeen cursed as she struggled to keep her footing. The head reared back and she lunged forward, grabbing onto the monsters lip with her free hand. It swung back and forth, trying to dislodge the pest from its crown. Challeen punched the button on her grenade and pulled herself forward. The mouth opened in a bellow of rage...and she dropped the bomb inside.

She released her grip and let herself fall. The creatures entire front **EXPLODED** outward. Hot, stinking blood coated her, bits of flesh painted the walls and the monster howled once more before collapsing. The ground shook from the impact. Challeen weakly sat up, panting and holding her side. Bile rose in her throat and she rolled to her front, vomiting up the contents of her stomach. God it smelled so bad!

A hand was at her shoulder and she turned her head. Risha was kneeling by her, looking clean and pristine as always. Worry was painted on her face as she helped her stand, "Are you alright?"

She shoved Risha away, clutching her side as she stumbled to the prone form of her male companion. Corso was still, pale as snow and wasn't breathing. A gash on his head coated the side of his face in blood. Chall fell to her knees beside him,

"No...Corso...Corso." Her breath stopped as she reached out. Another one gone, just like they always did. Challeen felt her heart stutter in her chest and tears started to form in her eyes. Despair filled her and her hands shook. God...no...

Risha skidded to a halt beside Corso's still body and she cursed out loud, "Get his chest plate off Challeen! NOW!"

She jerked at the order before scrambling to obey. Clips opened and Risha bent her head, placing her mouth over Corso's and exhaling. Chall pulled off the plate and the human women started to compress his chest. She repeated the unfamiliar motion.

"What are you doing Risha!"

"Saving his life! Come on Riggs! Breath!" Risha breathed into Corso mouth again...and he coughed out loud. Challen felt her whole body shudder at the sound of life coming from her partner. He coughed again and Risha rolled him to his side. She was talking to him, but Challeen was blind to the sound.

He was alive.

Never before had she ever felt such relief. It was like a river opened after being trapped behind a dam for generations. Her whole body shudder as she watched with wide eyes the man whom she'd come to call a friend slowly breath in. His eyes were still hazy but he looked over at her with a weak smile.

"Hey Captain..."

Challeen managed a weak laugh as she moved closer, rubbing at her eyes to hide the growing moisture, "Hey yourself...thank you...for not dying on me."

"My pleasure...oww...what hit me anyway?"

She shook her head. And looked to Risha with a new face and surprise in her voice, "You came after us?..."

"I'm all in on this Challeen. And I was being truthful. I like you. I don't want to see you die...least not alone anyway. Can we work together now." Risha held out her hand over Corso, who was still recovering.

She'd come into the deathland for them. Saved her life, saved Corso's life. Challeen still didn't know what she wanted, but for now, she could trust the dark haired human a bit more. Especially when she looked back at the now living form of the man that was rapidly coming to mean so much to her.

Challeen looked at the hand, but reached out and shook it, "We can work together...Get the map Risha...and thank you..."

* * *

 **Rakghoul:** Deformed alien mutants that are a living plague–the manifestation of a highly communicable disease capable of swiftly transforming its victims into twisted, degenerate monsters with predatory instincts.

 **Geonosians:** A winged, semi-insectoid species of alien.

 **Varactyls:** A species of majestic, giant reptavian herbivores. They typically had blue and green feather manes and feather ridges along their back.

 **Neimoidian:** A humanoid race distinguished by a noseless faces, and grey-red skin. Their eyes also had pupils that split horizontally, and they were distinguished by small lumps on their foreheads and down-turned mouths.

 **Zabrak:** A human like race distinguished by their vestigial horns and hallmark facial tattoos. A playable species in the game.

 **Terentatek:** A type of sithspawn that resemble rancors, except they had a number of spines growing from their backs and a pair of flaps, or tusk-like projections attached to their mouths. They also had massive claws (four to a hand).


	5. Chapter 5

Nar Shaddaa's spaceport was one of the most insane in all the galaxies. So the sight of three people pushing a snarling caged beast on a hover-cart didn't even register with anyone.

Corso pushed the cart and Challeen walked beside Risha. The trip to the Hutt planet had been fast. The astrogation chart Risha had uploaded had opened a whole new set of transport possibilities. While Chall was still privately upset with the near miss on Corso's life, she did have to admit that the map had increased her smuggling abilities substantially.

Now they were heading to Risha's next contact. And the human women was smiling broadly. Risha was dolled up to the stars with a color co-ordinated outfit and makeup dusting her face. Challeen chortled a little when she noticed that her earrings matched her shoes,

"You planning to marry this Hutt we're meeting Risha?"

Risha turned with a smile, not even blinking at the Twi'lek's sarcasm, "He might think so, but I'll never tell. I love Nar Shadda. Only place in the galaxy were you can get everything you never knew you wanted. Feels good to be home."

"This your home planet Risha? Not gonna lie, I didn't see that coming. Always thought you way to classy to have come from a Hutt polluted place. " Corso tilted the hover-ramp to avoid a human that was bent over a bench with his nose pressed to the surface and sniffing hard. Open drug use...only in Nar Shaddaa.

Risha smirked back at him, "Lotta things you don't see coming Riggs. Don't worry, you're obliviousness is cute. At least Challeen thinks so."

Corso glanced over at his Captain and Challeen shoved Risha, making her stumble a bit. But she didn't correct the statement. He felt his heart palpate a little at that. But it was back to business quickly,

"I don't like dealing with Hutts, Risha. They always end up trying to screw me over. You sure this Drooga is going to hold up his end of the bargain? Why is this drooling dog thing even worth anything?"

"Hey...don't talk to Cobalt that way Captain. You'll hurt his feelings."

Challeen looked back at Corso with a wry grin, "Least I'm not shooting him...or trying to pet him. Cargo floors still got gouge marks on it, by the way." She got a light laugh from Corso in response.

Risha kept walking, "It's the last male Shanjaru alive. That makes it valuable. Drooga has a prototype starship engine that we need. Should be a simple trade, beast for the engines. I'm not too fond of Hutts either, by the way, but they've made a business and presence across the galaxy. Therefore not dealing with them from time to time is almost impossible."

She glanced at Challeen, remembering what Corso had said and what she could draw from her own experiences with small alien.

"I know you're probably going to have...issues...dealing with Drooga, Chall. Please do you're best to keep them in check. He's having an elaborate feast on his personal _'Pleasure Barge'_. We'll meet him there for the exchange."

Challeen gritted her teeth together. Hutts were open slave traders, which automatically put them on her blacklist. They were greedy, ruthless and cared for nothing but money. And they were gross to boot. While she wouldn't claim sainthood, Chall knew she was better than that. Specially with her walking conscious behind her.

"Can't promise I will be a good girl, but I'll do my best not to mess up the deal too much."

"That's all I ask. Drooga's got quite the interest in me, so I should be able to smooth over any disagreements. Still...try to behave."

Corso made a gagging sound as they entered into a larger transport hovercraft, "That's disgusting Risha. Please tell me you're only playing along for the sake of these engines."

Risha glared back at the human, "I was ready to chop off Skavak's little head without batting an eye and he's the same species as me. Insult me again, Corso, and yours will be next."

To his credit, Corso flushed in embarrassment and shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry Risha, didn't mean to be disrespectful. Been hit in the head too much lately."

Challeen looked away and stared at the walls of the transport, trying with little success to force down the wave of uneasiness that hit her when Corso said that. She swallowed hard and tried to forced her mind back onto the job, but the broken image of her male companion laying still as death while Risha compressed his chest kept playing back. She'd come so close to loosing him...how much longer would it be till her curse took him from her?

The group arrived at the balcony where Drooga's barge was parked. Risha flashed a charming smile and datapad to the two massive Nikto guards at the door. Challeen eyed the scaly humanoids, briefly wondering if they would be harder to take down than the Houk on Coruscent. Fortunately, that though wasn't needed as Risha was waved through.

The music was at least bearable. Multiple tables were set up, piled higher than Challeen with a smorgasbord of food. The smells were quite inviting, she felt her stomach rumble a bit even though she'd eaten recently. More unsettling to the striped Twi'lek was the thick barred cages set on the edges of the hovering barge and the many different species moving around with electronic and leather collars wrapped around their necks. She clenched her fists as they stepped onto the large transport and Risha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its the way of the galaxy Challeen. You can't change it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No...it doesn't. But try to be professional here. We'll be gone soon...what the hell?"

Risha paused in her speech to Challeen and the group stared as the hulking form of a Wookie moved to the center. Even by the standards of the hairy race, this one was huge! The male Wookie stood before the lounging form of the oversized Hutt as a group of Kaleesh surrounded him, all armed where as the large furball was bare handed. The head Kaleesh started to speak,

"The Hutt Cartel demands you pay for your crimes, monster!"

The Wookie huffed out a bored reply, _"No words, Bone-Lizard. Just fight!"_

Clairvoyance came to Risha, "Oh...Drooga's putting on a show for his guests. Nothing like a little murder and mayhem to wet the appetite."

Challeen frowned as she stepped beside the human women, "Wookie's aren't known for blood sport. And he's thin...I can see his ribs."

She could to, now that she was looking harder. The shaggy brown fur couldn't hide the emaciated state he was in, though his arms still bulged with muscle. Her gut started to hum and a low burn of rage boiled below her skin as she figured out what was happening.

The Kaleesh pulled out electostaffs and shifted into fighting stances. Challeen looked at the group, six armed warriors vs one malnourished Wookie slave. She didn't think she'd ever seen a more unfair match. And Corso did say she should help out people more often. Her shoulders rolled and Risha's eyes widened before she firmly stepped in her path,

"No! No-no-no-no! Chall, please! He'll be fine! I mean, look at the size of him! Chall! Challeen! Wait...!"

Her words faded into a panicked squeak as the Twi'lek darted around her and leapt into the fray. The Kaleesh lunged towards the Wookie, weapons swinging.

Bowdar braced himself for the hits. Too many stinking Bone-lizards around him, he already knew he would be struck no matter how hard he tried not to be. An arching staff headed towards his chest. Bowdar grabbed it and yanked, sending the red-skinned reptile flying into a table on the side. Two of the observing guest were bowled over and food flew onto the floor. He balled his free hand into a fist and thrust it into the next reptile, hitting the lizard hard enough to send it flying off the edge of the barge. The fading scream gave him a jolt of pride.

He expected to take a blow to the back. The cowardly Bone-Lizards had no sense of honor, any advantage they could use, they would. With the weakened state he was in, such damage might be enough to finally see his death.

It didn't happen?

The Kaleesh yelled in confusion and Bowdar turned. A new scent was around, not the choking musty smell of the Kaleesh, but one of gun smoke, oiled metal and raw earth. It was female. A tiny spec of a thing that barely reaching the middle of his torso. But she leapt in the air and wrapped her calves around the neck of one charging Bone-lizard before wrenching the honourless creature to the ground. Bowdar barked in amusement as he blocked another attack when the half-pint Twi'lek twisted her legs to the side and a ' _crack'_ could be heard.

Challeen rolled on her side, avoiding the downward strike of an electrostaff. Flipping to her feet, she ducked and weaved, dodging each stab and swing of the weapon. She waited, watching the Kaleesh's style before moving. Challeen dropped to a low crouch before sweeping out her foot, tripping up the reptilian. An alarmed cry came from the fighter as he stumbled. She grabbed the staff in the middle and shoved hard, cracking the fighter in the head with it before ripping the weapon from his grasp. Spinning the pole, Chall shoved the sparking electricity charged nub into the Kaleesh's chest. He convulsed wildly for a moment before dropping to the ground twitching.

She swung the staff behind her, arm out towards the next opponent. Challeen smirked darkly, flipping her fingers around and waving them in a _'come at me'_ motion. The Kaleesh male howled in rage and started to run towards her...and was promptly grabbed by the Wookie. 9 feet of enraged hair and muscle latched onto both his arms...and **PULLED!** Challeen turned to the side to avoid getting sprayed by the fountain of blood. When she looked back, the Kaleesh was screaming on the ground in a rapidly growing pool of crimson. The Wookie ended the sounds of agony by stomping a foot onto the lizard chest. The crunching of bone and squelching flesh made her wince.

The other Kaleesh warriors were already dealt with, crushed or ripped apart by the Wookie's immense strength. The towering beast stood over her and Challeen craned her head back, feeling a little dizzy from the action. She briefly heard curses getting closer before Corso's voice broke through and she looked over as he rushed to her side, rifle already drawn,

"Captain! Be careful would yah! That guys liable to rip you arms off and beat you with them!"

Bowdar looked down at the runt of a female that had aided him. He'd taken no blows thanks to her interference, gaining him more time to recover his strength. The Hutt always demanded he fight alone, so she was not one of his. One of honor, unwilling to stand idly by while he battled outnumbered and underpowered. And she'd fought with power and skill many of his clan would have been impressed by. He sniffed at the male that join her. A softer scent then the female, one of sandalwood and ginger. The male was afraid of him and protective of the female, though they were not mated. A friend then, a fellow warrior perhaps.

The Wookie barked out a greeting, _"The litter-runt fights with the fury of a Snowcat. Bowdar honors you."_ He bowed slightly to the small pink skinned Twi'lek, placing one arm across his chest. A display of the highest respect among his people. One he felt the female had earned. Very few he'd met had shown such courage, strength and selflessness. Bowdar would remember her.

Challeen waved to Corso, dropping the electrostaff from her hands, "Chill out Corso. He's not going to hurt me. You gonna be alright, Big Guy?"

The gentle giant of fur woofed back to her, _"Bone-Lizards smell worse then they bite. No harm to me."_ The grumbling, bass yell from the front of the barge made Bowdar's fist clench and he growled low in his chest.

 _"Wookie! Return to your cage! I will summon you when I have need of you!"_

Bowdar looked back at the small Twi'lek. She was staring at the Hutt with a narrowed gaze and wide stance. Her fingers trailed over her blasters handle and he could smell the rage that radiated from her. She hated the Hutt, wanted him dead. Bowdar liked this female at once, a kindred spirt to him. But honor demanded he obey till his Master's debt was paid or freedom granted. He whuffed to the tiny alien,

 _"I will remember you litter-runt. Goodbye."_ Bowdar turned and headed back towards the holding cage the Hutt demanded he remain in.

Challeen watched the Wookie leave, very tempted to follow. Risha was suddenly beside her, hissing in her ear, "Why must you make everything more complicated Challeen! Drooga's furious, you have any idea how much charming it's gonna take to fix this! You owe me so bad!"

She turned to look at her human companion, even as Risha fixed a smile on her face and sashayed over to the obese slug, "Drooga dearest, I am so sorry about your show. My friend is a little overzealous when it comes to a good fight, I promise she won't do anything else to ruin you're wonderful party."

The massive worm raised a stubby arm to the women and shook his head, _"All the drama was taken out of the fight. My pre-meal entertainment is ruined."_

Challeen honestly couldn't stomach the rest of the conversation and walked away. If she was forced to hear anymore, she would probably start shooting. And judging from the heavily armed guards patrolling the barge as well as the ones standing near Drooga, that wouldn't go over well. She walked to the edge of the floating party boat and looked out at the brightly lit city.

Movement from the corner of her eye. Four months ago, she would have had a blaster trained on it, now she merely shifted aside slightly to give Corso more room to lean on the railing beside her. He was studying her again, silent and waiting. After a minute of listening to the zipping speeders, she finally spoke.

"I was seven when the bombs hit Coruscent. Mom was never rich, made a living in a Cantina, selling dances and extras to anyone who'd pay. She tried real hard not to bring anyone home. Didn't always work. I just kept my head down, tried not to be noticed. Specially by the violent ones. I was hungry most of the time, helped out by snatching small credits pouches or stealing a little bit of food when I could. Mom didn't like me doing that, said I'd end up getting caught."

Corso said nothing. Didn't even look at her. He just kept looking out at the city. That was good, she couldn't handle the pity she knew would be in his eyes.

"When the attack came, Mom ran with me. She headed for the Jedi Temple. Figured it would be the safest place around. It wasn't. Empire hit it harder than any other area. There was chaos everywhere. Bodies, smoke, rubble...I can still smell the burning. Mom tried to escape with me...we got cut off...by two Sith Lords. Purebloods...Brothers...red skin...yellow eyes...no mercy...Mom was killed trying to protect me...I...got taken. Spent the next 10 years with them."

Challeen heard her voice break as she spoke. She swallowed hard, feeling herself start to shake a little. Corso leaned in a little. His weight and presence comforted her more than she knew. Their faces were before her eyes, smirking lips and crackling lightsabers with cruel laughter as she screamed and lunged, trying to get to her dead mothers body. Chall went silent. She didn't think she could say anything else.

Corso felt white hot rage rip through him. He clenched his teeth and tried to remember how to breath. What was he supposed to say to that? What possible words could he form to bring any kind of comfort to her? The answer came rather easily.

None.

There was nothing he could do to help her. It had already happened, pasted and gone. He couldn't change anything, could go back in time. All he could do was be what he was, make her memories of the here and now better. Make her smile and give her reasons to keep going. He knew the stories of the Sith. Of how twisted and demented they could be. Chall didn't have any physical scars that he'd seen, but the damage to her mind was beyond anything he could image.

She'd opened up as much as she was able to right now. Fortunately, Corso didn't say anything. He didn't ask for more than what she could give. He just leaned into her side, a warm and solid wall meant to support her. Challeen took in a deep breath, feeling herself starting to stabilize again. How was it he could do that? Make her feel so vulnerable, then build her back up again in the same breath? It was confusing, a roller-coaster of emotion she didn't know how to process.

The sounds of crisp footsteps interrupted her musings. As well as the very unladylike swear words Risha threw out, "Stupid, slagging, empty-headed, tree-hugging morons! After everything I went through...Gahhhh!"

Corso turned and ducked a little. Angry women were defiantly something he didn't want aimed his way. Time to console the other X chromosome in the crew, "Problem Risha? And what can I do to fix it? Please don't hit me. That's kinda the Captains thing." Challeen punched him lightly in the shoulder for that and he grinned at her, "See..."

Risha's vision was red. And not from Challeen's little interference. Corso's attempted to defuse her worked only slightly. Challeen's cheeky response did more,

"Weren't you the one that told me to behave Risha? While I do love one up-ing you, you're supposed to be the one smoozing the Hutt for the engines. Surly my little display didn't spoil things that much."

The dark haired human took in a deep breath and refocused. Chall was right, and that annoyed her. She waved her partners over, "No-no, you're not the problem here Challeen...for once."

"Hey!"

She smirked at the Twi'lek, "Issue we have is some uppity senators daughter has some animal liberation plot going around. Hired out some mercenaries to steal Drooga's female Shanjaru. Now the slimy windbag doesn't want our male, cause it doesn't complete the set. Fickle bastard."

Challeen titled her head at the dark haired human, "Any chance we can do anything about it? I assume we can't finish the big job without those engines."

"We can...but it'll be a lot harder. I spoke with Drooga's Majordomo. He's worked with Drooga for a long time and says the Hutt's interest can probably be rekindled if we return his female beast. The merc's have a base set up nearby. Gar'ram gave me the location. Let's head there...see if we can't find the Shanjaru."

Corso slide away from the railing and Challeen rolled her shoulders. Risha's willingness to accompany them into the field was appreciated, but her mind was already working, "You left you're sniper back on the ship Risha. We'll waste time going to get it. Besides...you're probably better off staying here and keeping roly-poly entertained. Can't imagine his great lardness will stay in one place for too long, we'll need someone to tell us where to drop off the female."

Risha sighed and looked back at Drooga, forcing a smile on her face even as the wide month of the slug swallowed a chunk of meat that appeared to still be moving. She didn't like Challeen's logic, but she couldn't argue with it.

"I'm going to need to soak in a tub of Alderaanian nectar scented water for a week after this. After I scrub off two layers of skin. But, yah, you make a good point."

 _"Beautiful Risha...you are missing the ninth course. Grilled Garalalesh marinade in scraddea blood. Come...join me."_

She shuddered a little when the Hutt called to her, "I'll be in touch...oh and Chall...don't dawdle okay."

Challeen stepped up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do me a favor while I'm gone Risha. Don't let that thing eat the you. You growing on me." Risha glared at her, but she could see a smile smirk tugging at the women's lips, "Let's move Riggs."

"Right behind yah Captain."

* * *

The scattershot round knocked the three mercenaries on their asses. Two were dead, the other was bleeding profusely from his stomach and attempting to crawl away. Challeen eyed the man for a moment before continuing to walk further into the base. The guards were mostly muscle and firepower, however they lacked the skill necessary to apply them correctly. So far, Chall had only had one close call and she was chalking that to luck on their part.

Corso was being merciful, knocking most of the mercs out or disabling them. Seeing as they were only entering the base to find the Shanjaru, she didn't have any issue with that. She tilted her head to the side a bit as she watched the broad shouldered human boxed with his opponent. The roll of muscles under the snug shirt drew her eye. Smooth and hard, like carved marble under heated skin. Her blood warmed a little at the display the human put on.

Corso ducked a left hook and twisted to the side while knocking a kick aside. A wide grin of enjoyment was stretched across his face and the cybernetic enhanced human snarled at his expression, "The hell are smiling at boy!"

He blocked another punch, dancing around behind the enraged metal faced man, "Just enjoying stretching my muscles. Been cooped up on our ship too long. Need a good sparring match to work out the kinks."

Challeen snorted as she lifted her blaster and unloaded several rounds on the group of mercs that ran through the far door. One went down with a scream and the rest dove behind a terminal, taking cover from the hail of lasers, "If you wanted a match Riggs, you could have asked. I'm always willing to tumble around with you."

Corso snaked his fingers into the cyborgs throat, making him double over and cluck his larynx, before he drove his knee into the mans gut and balled his fists together, striking him on back of his neck. Out cold on the floor a second later. He grinned at his Captain as he joined her in firing at the new target.

"Wanted a warmup Captain, not to get my ass kicked. You fight dirty, even when you're sparring. I would need a groin cup made of Beskar if I wanted any hope of having little Corso's in the future."

"I only sterilize idiots or people who pull on my lekkus. You're not that dumb and I happen to like you a little. And far be it for me to rob you of the joys of spreading your swimmers around the galaxy." He choked a little, torn between laughter and embarrassment at her words, not really sure how to take the meaning. Was she teasing him again or was she being serious?

The Twi'lek finally got bored and tossed a grenade over the terminal. The yells of fear and eruption of heat ended the fire fight instantly. Challeen looked around the area. No other immediate threats and her skin wasn't tingling. She reloaded her blaster and nodded towards the open door the previous group had come through.

In the room they entered, Challeen cast her eye around. She didn't see anyone, but her gut was twitching. The room wasn't empty. A small squeak exited the mouth of the human girl when Chall stepped around the crate and aimed her blaster at the females cowering form. Green eyes looked up at her with fear, but the human's jaw clenched as she stood slowly.

"You killed all those men! You heartless monster! Are you proud of yourself? Do you revel in the violence you cause?"

Challeen looked at the young human. Barely out of adolescence, showing rebellion with a gaudy fire red mohawk hairstyle and obscenely large piercings in her ears. The girls clothing were expensive, cloth that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe. She disliked the women at once. Chall shifted her stance and smirked back,

"Those morons shot at me first, I was just looking for something. Would have been just as happy to come and go without blasters talking. You're mercenaries didn't see things that way."

Tyrka glared at the alien. Her heart was pounding but she remembered the inspiring speech Momi had given and the beautiful sight of the Shanjaru. The rare creature deserved her courage and death if needed. She won't be intimidated by these two thugs, "Is that how you justify your murders? You're already too late. The Shanjaru is gone and I'll never say where Momi took it. I'm ready to die for my cause, so do your worst you animal hater."

Corso saw his Captain's jaw tighten and her shoulders rolled once. Uh-Oh...time to run damage control and fast. Thinking quickly, he fixed the most charming smile he could muster on his face and spoke to the raging liberationist, "Hey now Honey. You got it all wrong. We're on you're side here."

The red-head got a confused look on her face all of a sudden. She looked at Corso. He was so handsome and his eyes shined with kindness. Tyrka felt her heart sway and images of white weddings and music filled her imagination. Oh how romantic it would be. Surly someone that attractive couldn't be bad. She found herself smiling back,

"Oh! Really? Wow...I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You must be the one Momi sent to pick up the Shanjaru and transport it off world. Golly...what a mess up."

Challeen stared in shock at the human girl. For a moment, she swore she could actually _see_ the stupid hovering around her. Was she serious? How frikking empty-headed was this chick? Chall almost leveled her blaster at the human out of sheer exasperation. Corso stopped her with a nudge and gave the girl another half lidded look. She found that more annoying than the tittering giggle the ginger responded with,

"I'm soo sorry about the mercenaries. Their not so bright, you know." The irony of that statement made Challeen's eyebrow twitch. "But you came to the wrong place. You were supposed to go to Lazhae's. Here..."

Tyrka smiled at Corso, a blush dusting her cheeks as her fingers brushed his when he took the datapad she offered. Such strong hands, she almost sighed in bliss. She would make efforts to seek him out in Momi's ranks once she was clear of this place, "This datapad explains everything. I would love to stay...but its best if I leave. I...really hope I see you again. Bye."

The girl slipped around Corso, doe eyed and giggly, and almost ran into a doorframe. Challeen stood frozen in place, not really processing what had just happened. Corso nudged her slightly, growing a bit worried when she didn't respond. Finally he spoke,

"Captain...you okay?"

The Twi'lek turned her head slowly, looking back over her shoulder at the path Tyrka had taken before she spoke, "I think I just dropped 50 IQ points simply from breathing the same air as her. I honestly didn't think anything that dumb could speak a known language. My head hurts just thinking about how that kind of evolution is possible." She buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

Corso managed a chuckle and patted her shoulder, "If its any comfort Captain, I guarantee the only thing she has of value is a perky set of lady parts. Defiantly not going to become any world leader."

Challeen looked up at him, trying to force down the twinge of jealously that hit her as she started to exit the base, "Worked well enough to catch your eye Riggs. Can always just ask her not to speak. Pretty sure she'll turn herself inside out if you asked her to."

Corso caught up to her and grimaced, "If I may quote Risha, _'Don't insult me.'_ Takes a lot more than a firm bottom to keep my interest. I'm looking for more than just a quick roll in the hay Captain. Just doing what the job requires, that's all." He glanced at her and wondered briefly at the slight tensing of Challeen's jaw. Was she upset that he'd flirted with the girl? Corso sorta hoped she was, that would me she viewed him as more than a partner. But it was almost impossible to tell with the Twi'lek.

"If you say so Riggs...what's on that pad?" Back to business. Typical Challeen, forcing attention away from the current issue. One of these days, he was going to keep her talking on these conversations. But today wasn't that day. He pulled out the pad and glanced over it as they walked out into the crowded public sector again. Least this time they weren't coated in blood.

"Hang on a sec...mmm...boring speech about freedom for all life...something about this Lazhae smuggling the Shanjaru off world...respect for nature...blah-blah-blaaah...think I might fall asleep on my feet Captain. No location or other information, mostly just a bunch of rambling bout liberation of animals and downfall of the people who abuse them. Think Risha or the Hutt's butler knows of this Lazhae?"

Challeen was still trying to force down the angry she felt towards the red haired human. Which confused her. She had no reason to still be mad, the girl was gone. But the rage lingered...as did the annoyance towards Corso she felt. His words had some impact...but she was still upset. And that was wrong. _'He has every right to mess around with whoever he wants...just like I do...there's nothing stopping him...it shouldn't bother me.'_ But it did...and that pissed her off more.

When Corso reported on the data pad, questioning her, Challeen refocused on the job, "Might be possible. Worth a shot at any case." She tapped the radio on her hearing organ and spoke outloud,

"Risha? You still in one piece or are you missing a finger or two?"

 _"Ha-ha Challeen...you're a walking bundle of joy. What's up? Did you find the female Shanjaru?"_

Corso jumped in on the conversation, "Not yet, but might have some idea where its headed. Need to talk to blue boy on the barge. Where did _'Large and in Charge'_ run off too?"

 _"I'll send you the new location. Hurry back...sooner we get this job done, sooner I can spend the next 24 hours drowning in alcohol. I've had to stop Drooga from licking me three times...Ugghh."_

Challeen shared a half amused, half concerned look with Corso at Risha disgusted tone before responding, "Right...we're on our way." She cut out the radio and picked up the pace, "Licking?"

"Supposed to be how Hutt's show affection I think...or maybe its how they determine if something's eatable...should we run?"

"Nah...be more fun if Risha's the one who shoots him."

* * *

The _'Pleasure Barge'_ had been moved to a different sector. It took Corso and her over 2 hours to get to where Drooga had parked the damn thing. Risha made a bee-line for them as soon as she spotted them. Her face was flushed and Challeen saw speckles of green liquid on her shoes.

"You took your time. Didn't I say to hurry."

Challeen crossed her arms, "When did I start taking orders from you Risha? Not my fault that pus-filled slug moved the barge halfway across the planet."

Sensing that a bad mood had hit the Twi'lek, Risha only glared once, "You're not being forced to stand next to that giant worm while he inhales every piece of organic substance in sight. Nor did you have to dodge Collicoid blood being thrown around by that walking dreadlock."

The group walked towards Drooga's blue skinned Twi'lek servant as Risha ranted. Challeen frowned at hearing about the fight Bowdar had gone through even as they got within earshot of the reclining Hutt,

 _"Gar'ram! The twentieth course has yet to be served! And the Wookie killed my entertainment! I am bored! "_

A barking woof responded and Challeen had to smile a bit as the lumbering form of the Wookie approached. Though he swayed slightly from side to side, like he was drunk, _"The bug smelled like a rotting corpse. It annoyed me so I killed it."_

The Hutt glared at the Wookie, shaking his head, _"Insolent beast! Even with half your blood drained, you are still too strong."_

Well...that would explain the wobbliness. Challeen felt a smirk touch her lips as she butted in, "You don't know much about Wookie's, do you Drooga."

Bowdar whuffed in her direction, though her translator didn't pick up any words. She thought it might be some body language of Wookies. The Hutt turned to her, _"This is no ordinary Wookie. I belive he has Jedi training to resist death so easily."_

Challeen looked over at Bowdar, noting the new wounds that the giant furball now sported. Easily? Chall would bet her starship that the fights the Wookie was going through were probably the hardest thing he'd ever done. He just made them look easy.

Gar'ram knew of Drooga's fickle nature, had seen it many times, and worked quickly to quell the coming tantrum, "Our deepest apologises, Great Feastmaster. Rest assured that suitable entertainment will be provided." The servant waved to the Wookie and Bowdar rumbled, but moved away. He turned his attention back to the small group,

"Drooga should truly be more gentle with the Wookie. He forgets sometimes that he is collateral. When the gambler who owns him repays his debt to the Feastmaster, he will want his property returned."

Hearing anyone speak of a sentient being as property made Challeen's vision turn red. Her fist clenched and a growl started in her throat. To Risha's amassment, Corso reached out and physically hugged Challeen to his chest...and the Twi'lek didn't kill him. In fact, she looked like she calmed down slightly. Risha found that interesting.

Corso could feel Challeen trembling as he restrained her. But she wasn't shooting and he wasn't flat on his ass, so this was going well. And having her back pressed so tight to his front was a very nice feeling. When he'd heard Gar'ram talking of slavery so causally, he'd fully expected his Captain to cold cock the guy. So he'd reacted on instinct, pulling Challeen close and hoping his presence would keep her in check. So far it was working...but best move fast,

"The senators daughter is working with someone named Lazhae. Ever heard of him?"

Gar'ram ignored the angry pink skinned women of his species and pressed a finger to his chin, "How interesting. The senators daughter has made quite the error in trusting Lazhae, he is certainly no friend to her. Before the Empire forced Lazhae into Shadow Town, we purchased some of the man's beast experiments for Drooga's entertainment. He is a genetic engineer, quite brilliant, though the creatures he created were horrifically ghastly. If Lazhae has the Shanjaru, it may already be too late to retrieve the beast. But such things are not our concern."

 _"Gar'ram! This sector grows dull. Move my barge someplace more interesting."_

Corso loosened his grip on Challeen as he felt her shaking lessen. Her hands reached up and touched his arms. Reluctantly, he let go of the small Twi'lek and she stepped away, sending a sidelong look towards him. He her heard murmur softly,

"Thanks..."

He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, so he just nodded. Risha walked with them as they headed for the far edge of the barge. "I'm coming with you this time Challeen. No way I can handle staying with Drooga much longer. And he's entertained enough for now. If the Shanjaru is already dead there's no point in me staying here anyway."

Challeen just nodded, not really trusting herself to speak. She could still smell the earth scent of Corso, her back was still warm from the embrace. He'd calmed her. Faster than even Maxir had been able to. And she'd known him for barely 4 months. That bothered her...a lot. She shouldn't be getting so attached to him. Shouldn't let him get that close. But he was...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the wall of metal that blocked her path. Challeen paused and looked up, seeing her reflection in the silver chest plate. A mirrored faceplate helmet covered the mans head and she felt a chill run up her spine. Risha paused and her hand snaked to the small blaster at her back.

"Well hello there little girl. Name's Zank Hellrott. I'm Rogun the Butchers personal Bounty Hunter. And he doesn't like you much."

She silently cursed and shifted her stance wider. Corso broke the tension, "Can't tell if that's a man or a hover tank. Sure is shiny, isn't he Captain." Challeen couldn't stop the smirk as she brushed fingers against her weapons handle.

Zank Hellrott didn't seem to care, "Glad you like my armor. I had it polished just for this occasion. Try to be polite and not get it splattered with blood. Rogun said I'm allowed to bring you back in pieces and I have some new weapons I'm itching to test."

The metal plated hunter started to move his hand towards the small of his back. The loud howl made him pause and everyone else turn their head as Bowdar stalked over, _"The litter-runt is of my brethren, Metal-Man! Leave her be or face me!"_

The Bounty Hunter looked at the massive Wookie. Thin, wounded and weakened. He scoffed back to the Twi'lek with the price on her head, "Really? You've got a half dead hairball for a sidekick. You really are desperate. Guess I got lucky today." His hand flicked and a blinking plate sized shape landed on the ground.

Challeen's eyes went wide even as her feet started running,

"DOWN!"

Corso was already moving, tackling Risha and flipping a table on its side as cover. Heat hit Chall's back and she flew end over end, hitting the ground hard enough to rattle her teeth. She groaned and rolled to her back, blearily opening her eyes. And saw the incoming swing of some weapon heading for her head. Chall's eyes went wide...and the spinning chainsaw blade stopped inches from her face.

Her breath came in small pants and looked to the hulking Wookie, who was holding Zank's arms and stopping him from literally cutting her in half. Bowdar roared in rage and threw the Bounty Hunter backwards, stepping in front of her as a furry shield. Zank fired his jetpack and rocketed into the air.

Challeen jumped to her feet and whipped out her blaster, firing at the flying tank. Her shots were reflected off the thick metal coating. Zank pulled out a blaster rifle and returned fire, but Chall was already running. And to her shock, Bowdar kept pace. His huge form drew more of the laser rounds, but the Wookie didn't even flinch. Challeen yelled to the shaggy creature,

"Bowdar! Get to cover, you're gonna get killed!"

He didn't answer with words. Rather, the Wookie grabbed a nearby round table and whipped it at the hovering Hunter. Zank gave a cry of alarm as the flying furniture struck him, knocking him from the air. Challeen grit her teeth and darted in closer. Her blaster was heating up in her hands, the shots did nothing. She needed find a chink in that armor of his. Challeen felt a shot wing her leg and she rolled forward, coming up an arms length from him.

Zank lunged in with a gauntleted punch. She ducked under his arm, kicking the back of his knees to bring him down. It didn't work. _'Damn this guys good.'_ The thought flickered through her mind in the same instant she whipped her pistol down on the face plate. The mirrored surface cracked and a metallic cry came from the Hunter. Good, the damage would interfere with the electronic viewing of the helmet. A small advantage.

He really was good. The slight distraction only worked for a moment before Challeen had to block a kick to the chest. She crossed her arms to absorb the blow, but the force shoved her back into a serving slave that didn't get out of the way fast enough. She rolled to the side just in time to avoid the stream of fire from Zank's wrist mounted flamethrower

The body behind her took the full hit. The screaming, flailing slave ran aimlessly, fire licking at his clothing and the smell of burning flesh polluting the air. Challeen darted to the side, beginning to pulled out her scattergun from her back...and had to stop at the charging form of the Wookie barreling towards Zank like a runaway tram.

"Oh Shi-...!" Was all Challeen heard before Bowdar was on top of the Hunter with fists raised. The meaty, muscled appendage slammed into Zank's chest with enough force to shatter diamonds. The armor caved in like doughy bread and the man let loose a strangled scream of pain as he collapsed to the ground. Bowdar reached down and grabbed Zank, lifting the Hunter above his head before throwing him to the ground before Challeen. The barge's floor was dented from the impact.

Challeen looked down at the broken, dented body. A hand twitched, the metal body moved and a whimper exited from him. The Twi'lek moved her blaster upwards, aiming for the crack between the helmet and chest plate, "My regards to Rogun..." She pulled the trigger. Zank stopped moving. A cheer erupted from the crowd on the barge and Drooga made a loud gargle she translated as a sound of approval.

Chall shook her head. Gladiatorial entertainment. Only a Hutt could really like that. To her it was a sick, twisted game. Sighing she looked around for her companions. Corso and Risha were still behind the table. Both had weapons drawn. They been giving cover fire, but been as ineffective as hers due to the heavy armor Zank had worn. She turned to Bowdar as the other two approached.

The Wookie was hurt more now. Skin was burned and hair scorched away. And he was swaying more openly, panting slightly, though she could tell he was truly trying to hide the weakness. She smiled to the gigantic beast, "Thanks for the assist Bowdar. But you should have stayed back. You're not blaster proof, you know."

He barked back with a smile on his muzzle, _"A good fight, I could not resist. And I needed to repay you for the Bone-Lizards litter-runt."_

Drooga's loud voice interrupted their talk, _"Wookie...return to your cage. I have delicious leftover for you."_

Challeen frowned as she watched Bowdar's shoulder slump slightly, _"The Hutt poisons me again."_

The huge creature turned to walk away...and Challeen let her hands slip to her belt. She'd have to apologise to Risha and Corso after, but she didn't care at the moment. The flash bomb exploded and the occupants barge screamed in surprise. Even Bowdar howled in shock. Chall was the only one not stunned and stepped under the Wookie's swinging arms to jab him with three Kolto shots and an antidote stim pack. The glare on everyone's eyes faded and Drooga yelled at her in anger,

 _"Incompetent, clumsy fool! The entertainment is over! Cease discharging your weapons!"_

Challeen raised her arms to Drooga, fighting down a laugh, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! The flash bomb was loose on my belt. I was trying to adjust it back in place and it slipped. My deepest apologise Drooga, I trust you weren't injured?"

The Hutt growled something she missed, but waved in response, _"You are lucky I was so entertained by your battle or I would feed you to my Gundark! Wookie! To your cage! Gar'ram! Move my barge!"_

Bowdar rubbed his eyes, looking down at the female. He'd felt the prick of needles while he'd been blinded and scented the litter-runt. His wounds felt lessen now, the pain was bearable and some of his strength had returned. She'd helped him yet again. Even though he'd returned the debt, she'd risked the wrath of the Hutt to give him time to recover. Truly she was worthy to be his brethren. He would miss her when she left. He nodded to the Twi'lek before heading for his cage, bracing his system for the toxin the Hutt placed in his food.

Risha and Corso stepped a little closer. The former was glaring at her with slightly unfocused eyes. Challeen offered a small shrug in response, "Sorry about that gang."

Corso smiled a little, "The furball gonna live a little longer Captain." She nodded, "Good...You okay?"

"I'll be fine. You still coming along Risha?"

The dark haired human looked back at Drooga and shuddered a little when the massive Hutt licked his lips at her, "Absolutely...lets go. And please warn me next time you're going to do that."

* * *

Shadow Town was not a nice place to be. Even the slums in Coruscant looked better. Gangs ran amuck and Risha had thrown more than a few credits at armed groups that looked at the three of them with hunger eyes. The good thing about being on a planet where money talked...they located Lazhae's laboratory quickly.

Which turned out to actually be a **VERY** bad thing.

"Holy Fucking God! What are those things!" Risha screamed in horror while simultaneously firing.

"I don't know and I don't care! Keep shooting!"

The things that were causing such an up rise from the group looked like some kind of human-cyborg mutant creature. The beings screeched with high pitched sounds and seemed impervious to pain, continuing to run into the hail of lasers without care. Even when their limbs were blown off. The only thing that seemed to stop them was shooting them in the head.

Corso was standing between the two women, eyes narrowed and rifle bucking wildly. The sounds of gunfire were drawing more of the demented creatures. Fortunately, they were fairly slow, so the trio was able to keep a stream of firepower going that cut down the encroaching monsters. Killing them wasn't the problem.

It was the screams they emitted as they died. The sound was spine chilling. A horrific, harmonic wailing that sounded like dozens of dead souls calling from the other side. Eerie, skin crawling noises that shook even Challeen's resolve. God's above, what kind of blacken soul could create such things.

The flood of twisted creatures started to fade as they moved forward. Challeen's boot squelched over the blood slicked floor and the smell of death permeated her nose. The last dragging monster was executed and the Twi'lek paused, breathing in the sudden silence. She took in a deep breath, trying not to gag on the maggot smell in the air. Risha stepped a little closer and spoke softly,

"Is it always like this?"

Challeen glanced at the newest member of the group and shrugged lightly, "Been worst since I took you on, but my life's never been a cakewalk. Riggs, watch our six. Risha, anything else with too many limbs moves...use this." She handed the human women one of her grenades and Risha gripped the metal ball tightly with a nod.

"Let's go."

She lifted her blaster higher and started forward. Challeen moved cautiously, peering around the corners of the multiple red force-field barrier cages. All of them were empty. Most likely they were what the creatures they'd cut down were being held in. So someone had let them out. Now to find out who. The area was silent, save for the humming of the fields and the soft footfalls of the trio.

The stillness of the air was broken suddenly. By the familiar sounding snarl and a softer, pain filled whimper. Challeen stepped around the corner and aimed her gun square at the face of the only uncaged being. An elder human man with grey hair and a thick beard. He was balding and had a pock marked face with thick wrinkles. He wore a white lab coat and looked at her with fury and pain in his expression.

"My children...my beautiful children. All dead...you killed them...Why!"

Risha glanced around and spotted the pacing form of the female Shanjaru still in her cage. She moved quickly towards the beast and looked it over. No obvious injuries and it was alive. She breathed out a sigh of relief, trying to ignore the small niggle that hit her. Had she really been a little happy about the thought of not finishing the job? Of not finding Nok Drayan's treasure? She shook away the lingering doubt and spoke to Challeen,

"It's here. And alive. We're good."

Challeen glanced at Risha, blaster still trained on the elder human, "Lazhae I presume. You have something that belongs to Drooga the Hutt."

Corso was more interested in the other figure in the room. The prone, moaning form of the young women trapped behind the red wall. She was curled on her side and whimpering softly. Blood dripped from her nose and the smell of rotting bodily fluids permeated the air. He frowned a bit and moved towards her, seeing as his Captain had the scientist under control. Corso knelt by the barrier, listening to Challeen as she talked.

Momi saw the world in a blur. She was in so much pain. Her stomach clenched, trying to force her to throw up. But her system had long since purged everything. Her blood was on fire, skin boiling like hot coals. Every breath felts like she was breathing underwater, a herculean trial just to inhale. The pounding in her skull was like someone was stomping on her head. Glass shards were stuck in her throat. She wasn't even aware her voice had emerged in words.

"Please...kill...me..."

Corso's eye widened and his whole body suddenly stiffened in rage. He snarled and gripped his rifle tightly, standing as he spun towards the standing human, "Captain! Its that senator's daughter, Momi. What did you do to her, you fucking sack of Hutt filth!"

Lazhae looked around at the group with a mildly confused look, "Please, there is no need for further violence. And you...move away from my test subject. The Shanjaru is invaluable to my research. The species has displayed evidence of an evolving sapience. I must unlock its secrets in order to create my perfect lifeform."

Challeen lowered her blaster a little and frowned at the scientist, "Your _'Children'_? Failed creations?"

He folded his arms behind his back, smiling a little at the pink skinned Twi'lek. At least this alien appeared to have a logical mind. Surly she could see the brilliance of his mind and the importance of his work,

"Indeed. Early experiments that did not achieve desired results. I seek to create _'Smart Beasts'_. Genetically superior beings that can comprehend complex commands and multi-stage tasks. _'Lazheans'_ , if you will. The profit will be more than enough to fund my dream of filling the galaxy with intelligent creatures built from my own design."

Corso stalked forward, vibrating with fury as he looked over the man, "So you did what! Jacked up this poor girl with every poison you had on hand to see how it would affect her! For what! To create some fuck up clone of yourself! For kicks! Screw you, you twisted piece of filth!" He lifted the rifle and unloaded the clip into him. He kept firing at the jerking Lazhae's body, even as it fell, perforating the corpse with laser shots.

He stopped when a soft touch landed on his shoulder. Turning, Corso was surprised to see Risha standing behind him. She looked at the bleeding body and nodded to him in approval, "I would have made him suffer more, but you're a soft touch. Still...pleasure seeing you work Riggs."

He breathed out a shuddering breath, still raging. Corso shouldered his gun and tried to calm down, "Hate seeing people use others for their own damn purposes. Momi was just doing what she thought was right. Might have been a pain for us, but she didn't deserve...that..."

Corso's words faded as he watched Challeen walk over the console controlling the red wall prison. She punched a few buttons and the barrier fell. She moved forward, stepping up onto the metal platform and kneeling beside the writhing human girl. Her dark eyes trailed over her form. Boils covered her arms, some had burst and oozed purulent yellow fluid. Chalk white skin, cracking in places. Yellow fingernails and teeth, hollow cheeks and limbs that were thin enough she could wrap her hands around them. Vomit and blood coated her lower face and chest. Momi clawed at the floor of her cage with one hand. A fingernail peeled off like onion skin.

She was dying.

Movement from the side. Corso crouched beside her and looked over the suffering girl with those eyes. Those dark, melting eyes that made emotions long buried rise up. That made her want to become more than what she was. More than just a ship pilot moving from job to job. Eyes that reminded her of rich chocolate and made her wonder if what parts of the human would taste like. He looked to her with a plea on his lips,

"Captain...Chall...you can help her right? You're a medic...you...can fix this...can't you?"

Challeen looked over at Risha, who had her hand over her nose and mouth to block the smell of death surrounding Momi. The two shared a knowing look. The older human had been around, seen a lot and understood what Chall was asking. She moved a little closer, slipping a hand into her boot and withdrawing a small knife. Risha handed the blade to the Twi'lek silently. Corso was studying Momi with sad eyes and didn't see the exchange.

She took in a breath and reached out to her male companion. Chall really wasn't very good at this sort of thing, but for Corso, she would try. Squeezing his shoulder to get his attention, she managed to smile a little at him,

"Yah...I can help her Corso...I can help. Go with Risha...secure the Shanjaru. Okay..."

Corso swallowed. Then noticed the knife in Challeen's hand. He looked to her...and she shook her head slowly. Corso lowered his head and nodded back, shifting closer to Momi, "Hey...hey Momi...Its alright now...you're gonna be okay. Pain'll be gone soon...Just...you'll be okay."

Challeen watched as Corso took Momi's hand. The girl whimpered at the touch, but he ignored it and held tight. She placed a hand on the human's forehead, tilting her face back to stretch her neck up a bit. Chall slowly slipped the tip of the knife into the side of her neck, piercing the jugular and carotid artery. She didn't flinch, almost appearing to sigh in relief. Blood flowed from the wound.

Risha looked at the dying girl and moved closer to her companions. They were watching a girl's life fade. It was a mercy, she knew that, but she was shaken by the wave of emotion that hit her. Momi wasn't alone, probably couldn't even hear them. But they could...and it hurt to see the child dying. Twisted in her gut like a hot knife. When did she start careing about anyone besides herself? An old memory rose, a lullaby her Mother used to sing. She knelt down behind them, feeling Challeen and Corso's heat near her. Her voice start to sing almost against her will,

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
All through the night,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night."

Momi's breath began to grow more shallow. Risha's soft, haunting voice faded and silence enveloped the area. Gone...she was gone. Peacefully and mercifully. But the weight of the action affected them all as they looked at the still form of Momi. Corso carefully laid the deceased girls hand on her chest and whispered to the two girls,

"Thank you..."

Challeen squeezed Corso's shoulder again and carefully stood, handing Risha back her knife. Corso stayed by the body. She felt a twinge. He was so pure, mourning over a girl who had never met him, never knew him. And he did so simply because he could. What kind of strength did he draw from to be able to carry the burdens of everyone around and not become broken from the weight? She took a deep breath,

"Risha and I will move the Shanjaru back to the barge. We'll dress the body, and return her to the Senate Tower. I'm sure her parents will be grateful. Let's pack up."

The trio moved to finish the job...the heavy silence lingered among them for hours.

* * *

It wasn't hard to move the female Shanjaru's cage. Lazhae had equipped it with a repulsorlift engine. And Risha was damn handy with engines. It took only an hour for her to reprogram the transport cage and send it to Drooga's barge. Corso had found a suitable crate to put Momi's body in. The group stopped by the _Waylander_ to preserve the girls form before they returned to the party.

Challeen sighed and cracked her neck as the transport docked. She'd been running around Nar Shaddaa for almost a day and a half now. At least the job was almost done. She stepped out onto the barge. The feast was still in full swing. New guests were around and the evidence from her battle with Zank had been cleaned up. She frowned a bit as she didn't see Bowdar. The giant furball was pretty fun to have around. Handy in a fight too.

Risha smiled as Drooga waved to her, "He looks pleased. Let's get out engine and haul jets outta here."

Corso and her fell in step with her as they headed up the elevated platform where the huge slug reclined. Gar'ram stood nearby and spoke to the group,

"We see you survived Shadow Town. Most impressive. The Shanjaru you reclaimed made a grand entrance during the twenty-seventh course. The Great Feastmaster is exceedingly delighted at the return of his female beast and his interest in your creature has become renewed. The prototype engines have been transported to your ship, as promised."

Drooga sat up a little straighter, an impressive feat for such an obese creature, _"At last I have the last two Shanjaru in existence. Such a rare and unique feast shall never again be repeated. I shall forever be called the Greatest Feastmaster in the Hutt Clans."_

Corso jerked a little and his faced twisted in disgust, "Wait! You're going to **eat** Cobalt! That's the most..." His words ended in a whoosh as Risha shoved her elbow in his gut. Challeen patted him on the back in sympathy,

"I did tell you not to name it, didn't I. Its an animal Corso, it doesn't understand what's happening. Let it go."

He grumbled but didn't argue further. They were right, the Shanjaru was just a beast. Not like Momi, though she had tried to save it. A shadow fell across the group and an bellowing bark cut through the air,

 _"Hutt! You poisoned me!"_

Bowdar walked before the massive slug. The food he'd eaten had been sour and bitter from the toxin, but his strength held. Some of his muscles had even healed and his wounds did not hinder him so much. He looked to the small litter-runt. Her doing, her aid, a shame he would never see her again.

He looked to Drooga, wishing nothing more than to rip the worm to shreds. His new master now. Varlo had abandoned him, refused to pay the debt to the Hutt. Left him to death. The betrayal ripped through him. Had he not been loyal? Bowdar had worked hard, obeyed Varlo well, performed honorably, as his Father had taught, as his people believed. Even when he did not believe in what the gambler was doing, he'd listened. And now...now he was to die in battle to entertain the gluttonous snake.

Gar'ram gave a cool smile and looked to the Wookie, "Ah...the final performance is about to being."

Challeen looked over at Bowdar, "One more fight? Then he's free? He goes back to the gambler you spoke of?" She didn't like the thought of the Wookie belonging to anyone, but his previous owner had to be better than the Hutt.

"If by _'free'_ , you mean dead...then yes. The gambler who owns him refuses to pay the debt he owes, so the Wookie now belongs to the Great Feastmaster."

Drooga laughed deeply as waved to the crowd, _"Gentlebeings ...come and watch. The Wookie shall become a meal for my beloved pet Gundark. I have been starving it for just such an occasion."_

On the far side of the barge, a high pitched howl cut the air. Challeen whipped her head to the red skinned monster in the massive cage. Black fur jutted from its neck, arms and legs. Rows of teeth the length of her lekkus snapped closed and it head-butted the cage, rocking it forward. The Gamorrean guard took a step back as slobber flicked through the air.

Bowdar stepped into the open space, lowering his stance as he looked at the ravenous beast. At full strength, he could have taken the Gundark. Even now, he was almost a match, but only because the poison the Hutt had put into his food wasn't affecting him. Still...weeks of malnourishment, constant battles and abuse from the Hutt to drain his power were working. There was little chance he'd survive this. But he was Wookie. He would die in battle, he would die with his honor intake. And his children would avenge him.

Challeen gritted her teeth and snarled. Risha stepped closer, speaking in her ear, "Hutts and money go hand in hand Challeen. Make an offer. Quickly!"

She turned to Drooga, "That's not a fight! It's an execution...name your price Hutt...how much do you want for Bowdar." The very idea of buying a slave made her physically ill and had her forcing down horrid memories, but the Wookie was going to die otherwise. She was doing it to save his life. That was how she had to justify it to stop from hating herself.

 _"Credits no longer hold my interest. Only drama. Release the Gundark!"_

The cage door was lowered and the beast burst forth like a bullet from a gun. The roar echoed through the air and the floor shook as it charged at Bowdar.

Challeen swore out loud and yelled to her team, "MOVE!" She unholstered her blaster without a thought and started shooting, feet running towards the monster. She heard Corso yell behind her and Risha scream something about _'Idiot'_ but her focus was killing the barreling beast.

The laser rounds drew the Gundark's attention for a moment. It was more interested in the big furry being. More meat to eat, it was soo hungry. A huge fist fell towards the Wookie...and stopped as Bowdar caught it in both hands. The force of the punch drove him to his knees and his arms shook from the effort, but he held the clawed appendage away. The Gundark roared, swiping his other hand towards him.

Challeen grabbed her scattergun, diving between Bowdar and the swiping hand. The gun bucked in her hand and the Gundark bellowed in pain, jerking its hand back as blood sprayed across her front. A pump and a new round was in the chamber. She aimed at the creatures legs. The spray of pellets hit joints and muscle, making it howl and stagger back.

Bowdar released the hand he held, panting hard and feeling excursion hit him. The litter-runt was helping again, risking her life to give him a few more moments. Her warrior companions were freaking out. The male was firing into the Gundark's side and the other female circled wide, holding a metal ball. They fought for her...and she fought for him. He would not let her aid be in vain.

He howled in defiance, surging to his feet and dropping his shoulder as he ran at the injured beast. Bowdar slammed into the Gundark's middle, driving as much strength into the hit as he could muster. His shoulder popped out of joint and pain ran down his arm, but he didn't stop. The beast screamed in confusion, off balance and crashed to its back as he wrapped it in a bear hug and struggled to hold it down. His muscles quivered, fire burned through his body. The Gundark twisted and Bowdar felt its claws rake at him.

Suddenly there was a weight on his back and the feeling of small fingers clutching at the fur of his shoulders. He barked in confusion, but the sound of a blaster blocked the noise. Blood was flying through the air, the Gundark was jerking under him and bellowing in pain. He lifted his head, the spray of liquid coating his muzzle as he watched laser rounds rip through the beast face. It jerked from each shot as less and less flesh stayed on its skull. The beasts struggles grew weaker, it started to slump...and finally became still.

Bowdar stayed in place for a moment, hugging the dead Gundark. He finally moved, looking over his shoulder. The litter-runt was on his back, feet and knees braced on the broad expanse of muscle, one hand twined to his shoulder fur for support, blaster aimed above his head at the monsters obliterated face. She panted with him, breaths in unison before she lowered the gun and looked down at him. Dark stormy eyes met his own clear blue ones. And he knew she felt the bond of brethren.

He stayed still as Challeen shifted and jumped from his back to the barge deck. Releasing the dead Gundark, Bowdar stood...then stumbled and dropped to one knee, paw clutching at his dislocated shoulder. A hand touched him and he scented the Twi'lek. He whuffed out a reassurance, _"Will not die brethren. Broken a bit, will heal and be strong again."_

The loud, angry shout pulled Challeen from her concerns over Bowdar, _"My beloved Gundark! You stupid spacer, what have you done!"_

Chall jerked her head up towards Drooga. Her jaw clenched and her hand was raising her blaster towards the giant slug. Bowdar's hand on her wrist stopped the action and she turned to stare at him. He woofed even as his grip tightened slightly,

 _"Honor demands I serve the Hutt. Even from you, litter-runt. Please do not force Bowdar to harm you."_

She grit her teeth and loosened her hold on her blaster. Bowdar released her hand and she slipped the gun back into the holster. Risha and Corso were by her side a moment later, the former was already sending a sultry smile to the Hutt,

"Oh Drooga dear...how unfortunate. But you were entertained...weren't you?"

 _"Well...yes...I was ,beautiful Risha...but do not change the subject."_ Drooga looked to the mess of his Gundark. It had cost almost as much as the prototype engines he'd traded for the Shanjaru. And it was dead now, a waste of credits. Because of a Wookie and idiotic spacer that he was rapidly loosing patience with. Not worth the cost.

 _"The Wookie and you're Captain are boring and expensive to maintain. I've had enough. Get out of my sights, all of you!"_

Bowdar's eyes widened at the words. They couldn't be taken back now, he'd heard them. It was enough. He straightened and barked to the Twi'lek, _"Bowdar is free of the Hutt, litter-runt. This ones friendship and service now belong to you."_

He didn't fully understand the sudden smell of rage that surrounded his brethren and the way her eyes snapped to his, anger glaring from her face, "The hell you do! There's no way...!"

Chall's rage was redirected by Corso, "Captain! How about we leave now and figure that part out off the barge."

Challeen snarled back at him, but didn't argue further. She turned and stormed away. Risha quickly followed and the male companion fell in step beside Bowdar as he limped after his new master. Once the four had stepped off the 'Pleasure Barge', the transport left immediately.

He felt relief. Bowdar was free, free of Varlo and of the Hutt. He served a worthy master now. Or at least, he believed her to be worthy. The litter-runt rounded on him as soon as they cleared the barge,

"I do not own slaves! **EVER!** Does not happen! You are free! Understand! Free of the Hutt! Free of me! Free of everything! Go home! Go back to Kashyyyk! Do whatever you want! But you are a slave no more!"

Challeen panted at the end of her rant, rage still running through her veins. Bowdar stayed silent, still holding his shoulder. Corso and Risha had stepped back, neither brave enough to interrupt her tirade. She breathed in slowly, trying to defuse herself. And Bowdar moved. Her whole body twitched as the massive Wookie bent on one knee before her and woofed at her before she could start screaming again,

 _"You honor Bowdar more than any other he has met. You are more than brethren. The litter-runt is clan now. Bowdar will stand beside you. As equals. I defend you as clan and will be with you always. This you cannot stop. Bowdar is with you now. Will you allow?"_

Challeen stood frozen by the Wookie's words. She was stunned. She'd given him freedom, allowed him to leave. He should be fleeing, she would have done the same in a heartbeat, had she been allowed the option when she'd been enslaved. Bowdar looked at her with clear eyes. There was no hesitation or indication of dislike or desperation. He wanted to join her crew. Of his own free will. And God help her...she found herself nodding.

"Challeen...my name is Challeen, Bowdar. Chall if you want." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as she looked at the kneeling hairball.

"Let's get you to a med droid and find a Cantina. I need a damn drink." Corso whooped loudly and clapped Bowdar on his uninjured shoulder. Risha just rolled her eyes,

"C2 better be good at cleaning up hair."

* * *

The Cantina they found was dingy and dirty. So absolutely perfect for what they needed. Challeen sighed in relief as she leaned back into the semi-plush seat cushion of the booth. The music lulled in her ears and she hummed the tune quietly. Risha was sitting next to her, humming in pleasure as she sipped some fruity alcohol drink. Chall preferred a stronger burn. The local whiskey was cooling in front of her. Corso was sipping on some kind of ale and his eyes wandered between the barely dressed dancers on stage and the hulking Wookie at the end of the table.

Who was currently devouring a meal that made Drooga's feast look small. After the group had found a local rest zone, gotten cleaned up and treated for injury, Challeen had ordered a small buffet for her newest member. Bowdar needed to build up his strength again and not worry about being poisoned. And she needed to think.

Her crew of riffraff's was growing. Far faster than she'd ever believed possible. She stared at the ceiling of the Cantina, listening to Corso jabber to Bowdar about the trip they'd taking to Taris. The two males seemed to be getting along swimmingly, but part of her was still doubting Bowdar's commitment. Risha intruded on her musings,

"Wookie's don't join just any crew freely Chall. He's not being pressured by his sense of honor. He wants to stay. And we could use the muscle, don'tcha think."

She rolled eyes to the female. Risha was still surrounded by mystery and suspicion. She could hold her own, but Chall was still learning about her. The Twi'lek hummed a bit,

"Better be careful Risha. Keep that up and I'll actually start to believe you care about more than just the job."

Risha sipped at her drink and paused before answering, "I'm starting to wonder that myself. Tell me Challeen...what do you want in life?"

Puzzled blue eyes looked over at her, "What?"

"What do you want in life? Money? Family? Fame? Do you know? Does anyone? It's a question I've found myself asking. Things were...clearer when I was working with Skavak. I knew what to do, knew when to weasel the weasel and knew that I'd end up shooting the bastard in the end. But you...I can't figure you out. You're singularly the toughest nut I've ever met...strong, determine, opinionated, unafraid of trouble or danger. You scream at ghosts in the night...then mercifully give peace to a suffering girl. So, I'll ask again...What do you want in life?"

Challeen stayed quiet for a long while. Risha was trying to say something, trying to open up in her own brooding way. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what she was getting at. But her words did do something to her.

"I don't know. Its been a long time since I had a crew. Maxir owned the _Waylander_ before me. He...he was like a Father to me. He found me...here actually. On Nar Shaddaa...after I...escaped. He taught me how to shoot, how to fly...tried to teach me how to live. Not sure if he succeeded there. Thought I'd be with him forever...then...he took on a job...it went wrong...and I was left alone. I swore I'd never go through that again. And yet...here I am...three new people on my ship."

She looked around. Corso was smiling at Bowdar, laughing loudly and signaling to the waitress for another round. Bowdar had finished his meal and his muzzle was stretched in a toothy grin. Risha was quiet, leaning back and studying her closely, a pensive look on her face.

Her crew...and so far, they'd survived. She exhaled and everyone at the table looked to her. Corso's face grew a little more serious. Bowdar whuffed in her direction and Risha leaned back with a small smirk. She looked at each one individually. It felt like...

Family.

She closed her eyes a bit and tried to pushed down that thought. It was too soon for that. But...it was nice. Right now, just relaxing and sensing them near her. She picked up the whiskey glass and sat forward, resting her elbows on the table. Chall raised the cup in the air as she caught Risha's eye,

"To new beginnings...for us all."

The crew of the _Waylander_ raised glasses and clinked them together. Risha took a small sip of her drink and lowered her eyes. The sensation of hominess and friendship was thick in the air...and she wanted to bask in it. But the whisper in the back of her mind kept her from truly enjoying the moment.

 _'I'm meant to rule...not follow...but it would be so much easier...I promised Father...But, oh I wish...'_

Corso broke her musings,

"Hey Bowie! Betcha can't beat that Nikto in an arm wrestle!"

 _"He will fall before the Mighty Bowdar!"_

* * *

 **Nikto:** A humanoid species identified by their scaled skin resembling a lizard as well as horns that protruded from their faces. Most Nikto are known to serve Hutts or crime lords.

 **Kaleesh:** A species of red-skinned reptilian humanoids. They have two yellow eyes with slit pupils. Although all of their facial features were reminiscent of bats, such as their elongated ears and flat noses, the Kaleesh usually wear masks.

 **Snowcat:** Large predatory felines native to the colder regions of Edan II. They were covered from head to spined-tail in white fur with black stripes. They have two very large fangs that protruded from either side of their top row of teeth.


End file.
